Never Lose Hope
by JesusFreak10110
Summary: Hope Collins' whole life changes when she's learns about magic and is kidnapped by death eaters. She loses her family, but will she gain another one on the way? Will she trust Harry enough to be his girlfriend? Will she find the acceptance she longs for?
1. Chapter One: Meeting Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. This goes for the whole story, just in case I forget to put this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Meeting Harry Potter

Hope Collins watched the children playing in the park from her seat on the bench. Her next door neighbor, John, was swinging with his friends and she had no choice but to laugh at their childish actions while she babysat them. She was brought out of her laughter when a boy with raven hair and green eyes was suddenly standing next to her.

"Is someone sitting there?" He asked, motioning to the seat next to her. She shook her head and felt the bench shift as he sat next to her.

"I've not seen you around much before," Hope said to the boy.

"I'm not really allowed outside much. Every other summer I've been stuck doing chores. Finally this year I get to get out and just enjoy myself."

"Well, in that case, I'm Hope Collins. Hopefully we'll see more of each other this summer, considering the only teenagers around here seem to follow around a fat kid and torture kids younger than them."

The boy laughed. "I'm Harry Potter. I know what you mean though. That fat kid that they follow around is my wonderful cousin, Dudley."

Hope's face blanched a bit. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult your cousin."

"Nah, it's fine. He's never been very nice to me anyway. Besides, what you said is completely true. He is a fat kid who tortures anyone younger or smaller than him," Harry said, getting a laugh out of Hope.

Hope opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted by John.

"Hope, Hope, look what I found," he yelled running over to her. The five year old boy was shorter than most kids his age, but his lively character made up for the lacking of height.

Hope got off the bench and knelt in front of the boy. "What did you find, John?"

"I found a snake! I found a snake!" He exclaimed holding out his hand to show her a little brown snake.

"John, put that thing down now!" She yelled at him. "It could hurt you."

Harry laughed. "Not that it's my place to interfere, but he's harmless."

Hope sent a glare at him before turning back to the boy.

"John, your mother isn't going to be happy if you bring home a snake. So unless Harry here wants it…" she said with a look towards the raven haired teen, "…then you need to go put it back where you found it."

"But Hope, I want to talk to him. Don't you?"

Hope let out a sigh. "John, people don't talk to animals. It's not possible for them to understand and talk back. Watch, even Harry will agree."

"What am I supposed to agree to now?" He asked with a look.

"That people can't talk to snakes," she said, giving him a pointed look. Harry was tempted to just lie to her. Instead he knelt down beside her and took the snake from the boy.

"You never know what is found in other places, Hope. There may be someone out there who has the ability to talk to snakes."

She rolled her eyes. "Next you'll be saying magic exists."

"It just might," he replied, avoiding her gaze.

"Well, Harry, I think you can believe in fairy tales all you want. I prefer to live in reality."

John watched the interaction with curiosity. The five year old was incredibly smart for his age.

"Hope…" he said pulling on her sleeve.

"Yes, John?

"How come you tell me not to argue with my friends, but you do with yours?"

Hope stared at the boy before sighing and turning to Harry.

"I apologize, Harry. I should respect your beliefs and opinions."

Harry just shrugged at her. Hope stood up from her position and ruffled the little boy's hair, causing him to groan and pull away and Hope to laugh.

"John, it's getting late. We should probably get you home before your mom gets worried."

"But Hope, you promised me we'd get pizza."

Hope laughed. "I'll make you a deal. If your mom is okay is with it, then we'll get pizza tomorrow night. Maybe even Harry can come along?"

"Is he keeping the snake?" John asked, his voice showing some excitement.

"Ask him."

"Harry, are you going to keep the snake?"

"I think I will. The nice little guy deserves a home," he said, referring to the snake that had curled up and gone to sleep on his hands.

"Yay!" The boy jumped up and hugged a shocked Harry. "What should we name it? I know…name it Jeffery."

Hope and Harry both laughed. "I don't think you can name a snake Jeffery…"

John started pouting and Harry gave in. "Well, Jeffery. I hope you like your new home," he said and slipped the snake into his pocket, and turned to the other two standing there. "I'll see you tomorrow for pizza, then."

Harry, Hope and John were all joking around the table when Hope asked the question she'd wondered about since last night.

"Harry, where do you go to school? I'm sure I'd have seen you if you went to the same school as Dudley."

"I go to a boarding school. It's different, but to me it's home."

"You must have a lot of friends there," she said. She had friends at her school, but she never felt like they understood her.

"I have two best friends, and a few other people who are friends, but not a lot as you put it."

She nodded and continued eating her pizza while Harry entertained John with stories of merpeople and a lake outside of a castle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So here it is, the first chapter of my story. Please review if you read this. Opinions are welcome, but please don't completely diss the story.  
I also want to send out thanks for Nita, who betaed the story for me.

I will try to update every week by Wednesdays. If not I'll definately post as soon as possible.

Kayla


	2. Chapter Two: Birthday Surprises

Disclaimer: I, unfortuantely, do not own the characters you recognize from Harry Potter.

----------------------------

Chapter Two: Birthday Surprise

It had been awhile since Harry and Hope had met at the park that night. Today was July 31, Harry's sixteenth birthday. After Hope heard how Harry had never really celebrated his birthday, she prepared a surprise birthday dinner for him. She told him to be at her house at six o'clock because she wanted him to meet some of her friends. Instead, when he showed up, he would be having a dinner with her family.

She spent all day in the kitchen trying to prepare for tonight. She cooked for hours on the actual dinner then went on to bake and decorate a nice looking cake. She wanted tonight to be special.

After going upstairs and changing, she heard the doorbell ring, followed by her parents answering. Hope sighed and hurriedly set the table before meeting them in the living room.

"Hey Harry!" Hope exclaimed going over to give her friend a hug. "I hope you don't mind but there has been a slight change in plans."

He gave her a look but nodded for her to go on.

"Well, instead of going out with some friends, we are going to stay in and eat with my parents. Does that work for you?" She asked while leading him to the dining room.

He nodded but looked shocked. She laughed and sat down next to him and across from her parents. She lifted the tops to the containers and revealed a large amount of food.

Harry looked at Hope as if she had lost her mind. He didn't' understand why anyone would go through the trouble for him. He waited for her to remove all the lids and then start serving herself before he did the same.

Dinner was a relatively quiet event. Harry didn't say anything unless anyone asked him a question. Hope was a little worried that he didn't like the food, or her family, or something, and decided when they went walking later she would ask him what was wrong.

After dinner, Hope's mother declared that she and her father would do the dishes which left Hope and Harry free to go walk. Her parents followed her to the door where they said goodbye and let the teens outside. They started walking down the street to the park where there were a lot of trails.

The two teens walked in silence for awhile, then Hope decided to ask what was bothering Harry.

"Hope, you went through all that trouble for me tonight, and you don't really even know me," he said, looking down at the trail.

"Harry, I've known you for about a month. I may not know all your secrets, like where you come up with those stories that you tell John, but you've became a really good friend. I don't want to know everything about you, because that takes away the mystery of who you are. I do want you to acknowledge the fact we are friends and friends do things for each other."

"I know, Hope. I really did appreciate it, but it was a surprise. I'm going to miss you when I go back to school."

"Well, at least it will only be a year. Tell me about your other friends."

Harry laughed. "Well, Hermione is the brains in our group. She's the one who keeps Ron and I in line when we are trying to slack off rather than do homework. We've been in some tight spots that we wouldn't have gotten out of without her."

Hope giggled. "Let me guess, she's at the top of all her classes, and takes all of the classes she possibly can?"

He nodded and then started in on Ron. "He's someone you know you can fall back on. Even when we weren't talking two years ago, he still tried to help me out in a weird kind of way. He's bloody brilliant at chess though, and is daft because he doesn't realize Hermione fancies him."

Hope shook her head while still laughing. "He sounds like the type of person who is always good to have around in tense situations. As far as not being able to tell that Hermione fancies him, well, that's a guy for you. Can't see what is right in front of their faces," she said while running ahead of him.

"Hey! That wasn't nice nor is it true!" He retorted, running after her.

"Can't catch me can you, Harry?" She called through the laughter between both of them.

"Oh, I bet I can!" He challenged, picking up speed. After a few minutes, he had caught up with her and they sat on the grass while trying to catch their breath.

"See, you just had the first birthday ever where you had fun," Hope said with seriousness in her voice.

"And it's all because of you, Hope," He said, standing up and putting out his hand to help her. "I honestly have to say this is the best summer I've had ever."

"Do you have to leave to go to your friend's house in a week? I mean, you will get to see him all summer. And I know John is going to miss you and Jeffery."

Harry laughed. "Yes, Hope, I have to go. Ron's family and I meeting during the summer is a tradition almost. I would say I could leave Jeffery with you, but you consider him a filthy snake, so I wouldn't think it wise."

Hope made a face. "Take him with you. I don't want to see that thing for a year!'

The laughter coming from both of them carried on for awhile longer while they joked and played around. As they were nearing the end of the trail, a series of pops sounded around the two before a cold voice spoke with coldness.

"Hope Collins, it's a pleasure to finally get the opportunity to meet you.

* * *

"Bloody Hell, where did you all come from, and who are you? While we're playing twenty questions, what do you want?" Hope's voice held a little fear as she addressed the fifteen people standing around her in black robes and white masks.

"I'll be the one asking the questions tonight. As far as yours, I'll answer one…" The man who spoke earlier said, tracing a finger down her cheek. "…what we want, is you, Hope Collins."

"Stay away from her, Malfoy," Harry's voice rang out as he pulled out his wand, causing Hope to jump back.

"What is that?" She exclaimed. "What is going on?"

"Harry Potter. What a pleasure to meet you. Sadly, we're not here for you, so kindly move aside and let us have the girl."

"Why would I hand over an innocent girl to someone like you? Go back where you came from. Tell Tom he can't get what he wants," Harry spat, stepping in front of Hope to act as a shield.

"Potter, you've gotten away based on pure luck every time. You're luck will run out soon enough, but for now…" Malfoy countered, pulling out his wand and waving it. Harry had to move to avoid getting hit and pulled Hope down with him.

"Harry, what is going on?" She asked, this time her voice full of fright.

"Hope, those stories I told John were true. Magic is real and these people are really bad wizards. You have to get out of her but how, I'm not quite sure yet."

"Why do they want me, I can't do magic," she asked, as Harry shot a red colored curse at one of the figures and blocked another.

"You're wrong there, Miss Collins," Malfoy said from behind, causing her to jump. She looked for Harry only to realize two of the figures were holding him.

"What do you mean?"

"You can do magic. You come from a very famous magical family and were supposed to die fifteen years ago. The job was, unfortunately, left unfinished, so now we'll complete it, painfully."

"I still don't understand," Hope whimpered, backing away from the man.

"Too bad, we're going. Drop Potter and let's get out of here before someone shows up."

Malfoy grabbed Hope's arm and with a loud crack, all of them were gone, leaving a shocked and confused Harry lying on the ground.

--------------------------------------------

A/N: New Update Day! With church, and homework and school and band practice all on Wednesday, I'll actually update of Friday's so that it's easier and I have more time!

Thanks to the people who reviewed, and also to Nita for betaing!

Kayla


	3. Chapter Three: It's All About a Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books.

-----------------------

Chapter Three: It's All About a Prophecy

Hope landed on a hard, cement floor with a grunt. She sat up and looked around, trying to understand how she'd gotten here.

"Excuse me, could someone please tell me what it is I'm doing here? I mean, it's the least you could do after you kidnap me."

"Poor little Hope," one of them mimicked. "All by herself and she doesn't even have a wand."

All the other laughed except the one who had argued with Harry. That one, Malfoy, stepped towards her.

"I'll tell you what's going on, your mother was a very powerful witch, who was blessed with powers even our Lord does not posses," he said with venom coating his words. "Your father was a rich man very high up on the social ladder, yet refused to believe in the pureblood laws. He was a strong wizard, and almost as good as escaping as that stupid Potter brat."

"I think you have the wrong person. I've never done a single bit of magic in my life, and I didn't even know my real parents. You're stupid to even think I'm worth your time," Hope said, glaring at Malfoy.

Malfoy didn't accept people talking back to him. He swiftly kicked the girl sitting in front of him. She groaned and rolled away from him, causing everyone to laugh again.

Hope ignored the pain and stood to face her kidnappers. "So why am I here? Because you are a bunch of sodding idiots who think I have powers I don't? Who cares about that?"

"You are here…" a new voice behind spoke. Hope turned and saw he stood in front of a door. "…Because I wanted to give you an opportunity. Join me and help me take down Potter. If you do that, Hope Collins, then you will have all you could ever ask for. Deny me, however, and the tortures you face will be long and almost kill you, only to heal your body to torment you again. Choose wisely."

Hope looked around and saw all the men in black robes bowing to the man with a twisted face. She turned and spat at him.

"I'll never follow you. Harry is a better person than you ever will be, and besides, he didn't kidnap me from my home, unlike you and your pathetic followers."

The man's face contorted with rage. "Nobody turns down Lord Voldemort and gets away with it!" He raised his wand and yelled a word the she had never heard before, and Hope fell to the ground against the pain she felt ripping through her body.

* * *

Harry stood from the ground and attempted to shake off the anger boiling through him. They'd taken Hope! He let them take her. 

He ran down to Miss Figg's house and knocked impatiently on her door.

"Harry, dear. What are you doing out at this time of night?"

"Miss Figg, can I use your floo? It's really important."

The old lady studied Harry for a few moments. "Of course, dear. Just come on in. The powder is by the fireplace. I assume you know how it works?"

She waited for him to nod before continuing. "Well then, go ahead and I'll bring out some tea."

Harry yelled a quick thanks before rushing into the living room and flooing Hogwarts. Dumbledore's face showed up.

"Harry, what can I do for you?"

"Professor, I need to talk to you, and I mean now!"

* * *

Hope sang songs to herself while trying to keep herself occupied. She had been thrown into a cell with a small cot about half her height and a bucket of water she was afraid to drink. The cell had stone floors and walls and was really cold to her skin. 

Hope sighed and decided she might as well see if the water was drinkable. She walked over and looked in it to notice it was a dark brown. She grimaced and put her fingers in it wishing it was clear.

She pulled her hands out and gasped. The water that had been so dirty a moment before was now crystal clear. How did that happen?

Hope put some water in her hand and put it to her mouth to drink, noticing it tasted just like the water at home. She shook her head, wondering what had just happened, and how she had managed to do something so impossible. She considered it as she curled up on the cot and tried to fall asleep

* * *

Dumbledore, Harry, McGonagall and Snape were all gathered in Dumbledore's office trying to figure out how to approach this situation. Snape had not been summoned yet, so he didn't know where they were keeping Hope, and even after he got summoned, he won't be able to tell anyone exactly where he apparated to. 

"Does anybody even know why they took her?" Harry asked, taking everybody by surprise. "Malfoy said she was from a magical family, but she had never heard of magic."

The three adults shared a look before Dumbledore spoke. "Harry, Hope is not from the family that lives across the street from you. She was adopted as a baby. Voldemort had her family wiped out when she was younger because of another prophecy. Professor Snape tricked the others into believing she was dead with a clever potion, and returned later that night to bring her here. We wanted her to grow up close to you, hoping you would get to know each other."

Harry closed his eyes. "What does this prophecy entail?"

"I don't remember the exact words, but it says basically whichever side she chooses wins. The Dark Lord won't kill her because he needs her to win," McGonagall spoke for the first time since arriving.

Snape however, recited the whole thing from memory, earning a shocked look from Harry. He sighed and rolled his eyes at him.

"Potter don't be so surprised. Hope's father is the one who convinced me that purebloods aren't better than everyone else, and we were close friends. Besides that, of course, I would know a prophecy related to her, because Hope Collins is my goddaughter."

* * *

Hope awoke to someone entering her cell. She glared at the person as he walked over and grabbed her forcefully by the arm. 

"It's time to have a little fun with you." the cold voice responded.

Hope just gritted her teeth and remained silent as she was forcibly taken to a larger room with no furniture. She was thrown hard on the floor as the others in the room laughed. She glared at them until a familiar voice started speaking.

"My loyal death eaters, we have before us the key to the war. Hope Collins is the last remaining member in the Collins family, and she is here, powerless. It is such a shame we just can't kill her."

"And why can't we do that, you ask? Well, she is the girl prophesied about. The one who will decide which side wins this bloody war. With her, it is impossible to be defeated by Potter. We must make her see that our side is the one to be on. To do that, you will show her what awaits those who don't join me."

Hope assumed Voldemort made some motion she couldn't see, because she was surrounded by death eaters. She glared at each of them, and was surprised at the sharp pain that suddenly swept throughout her entire body.

Hope bit her lip to keep from screaming out; she would not let those bastards have the pleasure of hearing it. The death eaters all took turns throwing different colored curses at her until Hope could not move because of the pain. She heard Voldemort yell for them to stop, and then she felt herself being lifted and carried roughly before being thrown on her uncomfortable cot.

After the man left, and Hope was sure nobody else was around, she finally let loose the tears she wouldn't give Voldemort the pleasure of seeing.

-----------------------

A/N: Poor Hope. Oh wells, thanks go out to all of you who are reviewing. I might post more than one chapter a week if you review..hmm...goodness knows I'm far enough ahead to do it.

Also, thanks to Nita for betaing the story for me, otherwhise it probably wouldn't make sense to anybody else because of grammer/spelling mistakes.


	4. Chapter Four: Trust and Deceit

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books.

---------------------

Chapter Four: Trust and Deceit

Severus Snape was pacing his office when he felt the burn on his forearm, letting him know he was being called. He sent a quick message to the headmaster while hurriedly grabbing his mask and robe, and then he hurried to the apparition point.

When he arrived before the Dark Lord, he stood in the circle as the Dark Lord explained all about the capture of Hope. Voldemort also explained his plan to convert the girl to the Dark Side. Finally, after he was done rambling, he dismissed all the death eaters except Severus, whom he called up.

Severus bowed low to the Dark Lord. "Yes, my Lord?" He asked in just the right tone.

"I need you to go to the Collins girl. You will be unable to participate in the tortures due to your duties at Hogwarts. Get the girl to trust you, make sure that she is not extensively harmed. Give her potions to make the pain less horrible. Show her the advantages of being on our side, Severus."

Severus kept his eyes down so the Dark Lord wouldn't see the gleam in them while he answered, "Yes, my Lord. When shall I start this task?"

"Tonight. Go to her now. She's in the largest cell downstairs. Do not fail, Severus, or you know the consequences."

Severus bowed lower before straightening and heading toward Hope's cell.

* * *

Snape entered the cell noiselessly and frowned when he heard the sobs coming from the girl across from him. He walked over and kneeled down so he was level with her. 

"Hope." He said quietly to get the girl's attention. Unfortunately it worked too well because Hope jumped up and backed away from him with a wince at the pain it caused.

"Shh…it's okay, I won't hurt you," he said, reaching in the pocket of his robe to remove a potion. "Drink this," he offered, handing her a new potion he had developed to remove even the worse pain.

Hope eyed the contents warily before deciding it didn't matter if it caused her more pain, especially considering who she had to spend the days with. After she gulped the disgusting potion, she sighed in relief as the pain left her body.

"Better?" Snape asked with a smirk.

Hope nodded but didn't say anything, causing Snape to sigh.

"I'm really not going to hurt you. I'm actually here to help you."

"Are you one of them?" She asked, not looking up to meet his eyes.

"Not really."

This earned a shocked look from her. He leaned closer incase they were being overhead. "I'm a spy for the light, Hope. The side that's working to get you out of here. Until they find a way, I'm here to make it easier for you."

Hope shook her head. "Why do you even care? You could risk everything."

Snape sighed and forced her to look at him with a finger under her chin. "Because Hope, before your real parents were murdered, they made me your godfather."

"What!" Hope exclaimed. "You have got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm dead serious. I'm Severus Snape, you're godfather, and the one who saved your life fourteen and a half years ago."

"Well Severus Snape, I don't care who the bloody hell you are, you're wearing the same robes as them and they just put me through more pain than I've experienced in my whole life. So if you don't mind, get the hell out of here."

Snape's shoulders dropped a little. "Hope, I wasn't here when they did that, and I'd kill myself before hurting you. I'm here to help you, and I am sure you'd like some of those bruises and cuts healed. If I do that, will you trust me?"

She eyed him warily. "Go get the water and bring it over her. I might as well let you fix what those idiots did. While you are at it, explain to me why I'm in this place."

Snape smirked. "You are so much like your mother."

She glared at him as he returned with the bucket and stared at the clear water in shock before shrugging it off. He healed her while he explained. "You are here because there was a prophecy made about you when you were a baby. Your father and I were friends and I was able to warn him of the danger you were in, and we took every step necessary to ensure you were safe. In the end, it worked, because I was able to bring you to Dumbledore, who found a good home for you."

Hope nodded and looked at her newly healed arms. "What is this prophecy? I mean, what does it say?"

Snape sighed. "It says you will determine the end of the war. Somehow in the final battle, you will make the decision leading to the killing blow. The Dark Lord hopes that by showing you how people on the light are treated by people on the dark, you would change sides."

Hope laughed. "Yes, I sat through their torture and didn't even scream, yet now they expect me to come crawling to them, wanting to join them. They're mental if they believe that."

Snape laughed for the first time in a long time. "Yes, Hope, that they are. I must go now though, I shall return each Wednesday and on the weekends. But first…" He said pulling something out of his pocket. A tiny ring glittered but as he slid it on her finger, it became invisible. "…this matches the one I wear. If you need me, just switch the ring to your left hand and say my name. I'll come as soon as I can get away without raising suspicion."

Hope nodded, her eyes showing that she wasn't completely sure she could trust him, even though she had no reason not to. She watched, still pondering, as Snape left her cell, his robes billowing dramatically behind him.

---------------

A/N: Thanks to anyone who reviewed. If you have any questions, let me know.

Thanks also to my wonderful beta, Nita.


	5. Chapter Five: Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books.

-------

Chapter Five: Planning

Snape had to pause and check his anger as he walked from the apparition point to the entrance of the Manor where Hope was on that Friday night. School had started a week ago on September 1st, and no less than twenty cauldrons had been ruined since then. Today had been a particularly bad day, because he had Potter of all people in his advanced class.

Gaining control of his emotions and quickly occluding, he went and took his place in the circle before the Dark Lord. He listened as the Dark Lord ranted on about his latest failure and tortured the two death eaters he blamed. Snape tried to keep focused so he could give an accurate report, but his mind kept sliding to Hope.

"Severus, step forward. The rest of you, leave us!" The Dark Lord called out after a few more minutes. Snape stepped forward and bowed low.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"How are things going with the young Collins girl?" He asked in his cold careless voice.

Snape thought about an answer he could give. In reality, things were going good with Hope. Snape had given her a journal that never ran out of pages so that on the nights he wasn't here, she still had some way to let out the emotions that came from the torture. She was even less close to breaking than she had been before, but he couldn't let the Dark Lord know that.

"Slowly, my Lord. She is wary to trust someone after being tortured by others." Snape closed his eyes at the curse he knew was coming. After breaking the curse, the Dark Lord spoke again.

"Have you made any progress with her? I was hoping to present her at my Halloween ball, but the girl must learn proper pureblood etiquette first."

"My Lord, may I make a suggestion?"

The Dark Lord glared but waved at him to go ahead. "Rather than show her the penalties of being on the wrong side, show her the benefits of being on ours."

Voldemort seemed to ponder this for a moment. "How do you suggest I do this, Severus?"

"Rather than torturing her, give her a proper bedroom. Allow me to train her on the proper etiquette of purebloods. Have Narcissa help her in the clothing range, because she's more talented in that department. Basically, just show her everything she could get by being on our side; wealth, power, and so much more."

Voldemort actually liked this idea. Snape smirked as he turned to go to his usual visit with Hope. When he got to her cell, his smirk was knocked off his face as his goddaughter was curled up in the corner of the cell sobbing audibly.

He sighed and entered the cell, going over to sit next to her. "What happened, Hope?"

"I couldn't help it…I tried…"

"Tried what?"

"Not to cry in front of them. They killed them, Severus, all of them," she cried, in hysterics now.

"Who did they kill, Hope? You're making no sense."

"My parents. My adoptive parents." She was crying harder than Snape had ever seen anyone cry, so he pulled her close to him and just let her cry.

For the next hour she just cried and mumbled incoherently into Snape's robes until she fell asleep. Snape sighed again and picked her up to lay her down on her cot, noticing the trails of tears on her cheeks. He muttered a spell to clean them so they wouldn't be noticeable, before turning and quietly leaving the cell.

As he made his way back upstairs, he ran into Lucius Malfoy.

"Hey, what did you guys do to the Collins girl today? All she could do was mumble about her parents."

Lucius laughed. "We bound the girl and then made her watch as we tortured and killed her muggle, adoptive parents. First time I've seen that girl cry the whole time she's been here." His voice carried humor, showing how glad he was she had finally cracked.

Snape shook his head and started to walk off, but Lucius stopped him again. "Draco's future is really looking good right now, Severus."

Snape turned back around with a confused look on his face. "Whatever do you mean, Lucius?"

Lucius smirked. "Our Lord is presenting him at the Halloween ball. I assume you will be able to get him away from Hogwarts? He will be the youngest death eater ever admitted."

Snape was shocked to say the least. From the conversations he had with the boy, he thought that Draco didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps. He'd actually arranged for Draco to talk to Dumbledore and had told him about his spying position.

Severus realized with a start that Lucius was still talking. "Yes, from what I understand, he is wanting to present both him and the Collins girl together and have them be a couple. Of course, I would prefer him have nothing to do with her, but who am I to challenge our Lord?"

"That's excellent, Lucius. I'm sure Draco will make an excellent death eater. Now I must return to the school or that old fool Dumbledore will grow suspicious."

Lucius nodded and headed off towards the rooms while Severus headed the other way towards the doors. He sure had a lot to tell Dumbledore tonight.

* * *

Snape entered Dumbledore's office with an idea freshly in his head, but it would only work if Draco really was on the side of the Light. 

"How are you, my boy?" Dumbledore's cheery voice made Snape scowl even more.

"Bloody great," he snarled sarcastically, causing Dumbledore's eyes to lose their famous twinkle.

"What's happened?" He asked, his voice turning more serious.

Snape sighed. "They killed Hope's adoptive parents right in front of her. Needless to say she's devastated.

"I see." Dumbledore's face fell. "What else, Severus?"

"Draco is being presented at their Halloween Ball. It seems he must not have been serious about switching sides. He knows I'm a spy so my position could very well be compromised."

Snape frowned even more when Dumbledore's eyes twinkled once again. "No, my boy. He is completely on our side. Even he could not lie through Veritaserum. However, he is merely following the plan."

Snape growled. "What plan is this that I have not been informed of?"

Dumbledore laughed. "He is not allowed to be marked until he is out of Hogwarts, Severus. That is almost two years away. You know as well as I do if he doesn't listen to his father and follow Voldemort, he will be killed. He might as well use both sides."

"Albus, he is just a boy! You can't let him risk his life to spy for you when I'm already doing that. Do you want the boy to end up dead!"

Dumbledore held up his hands to stop the man's rant. "Draco knows perfectly well the risk he is taking. It will not last long however. I assume your offer to adopt him if he switched sides still stands?"

He waited for the man to nod. "Then that's what you will do. That ball on Halloween is the perfect opportunity to get Hope out of there. You cannot wear a tracing charm because of that mark, but Draco is not marked, and he will be in the building that night. The tracing charm will alert us of the location and after the ball we will come."

"Then what? Both of us will be revealed. Draco's father will be out for blood and his mother would rather disown Draco than go against Lucius. I adopt Draco and abandon Hope?"

"How close are you with Miss Collins, Severus?"

"She's my goddaughter, Albus. She's my responsibility. I can't just leave her there. Besides, she's the only hope for the light side. If she loses another person she trusts, it could very well cause her to do something drastic. You didn't see her today. This is the girl who has refused to scream or cry in front of a death eater the entire time she was in the Dark Lord's clutches. And guess what she did today Albus? She started bawling, in front of them."

Dumbledore nodded. "We'll figure something out, Severus. For now, you are tired and grumpy and could use a nap," he said with a smile, causing the potions master to scowl. He stood from his seat and left the headmaster's office without another word, causing Dumbledore to shake his head and chuckle.

-----------------------

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. If you haven't already, please do, because it really does help encourage me to write.

Thanks again to Nita, my wonderful beta. Even if I thank you every chapter it would never be enough.

If you have any questions in the story please let me know and I'll try to answer. I realize it could be a bit confusing.


	6. Chapter Six: Etiquette Lessons

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

---

Chapter Six: Etiquette Lessons

Snape was standing at the bottom of the staircase leading to the ballroom. It was a week before the ball and he had been trying to train Hope on how she needed to act for that night, and until then, to prevent anyone else getting hurt, including herself.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose as he yelled for her to make her entrance for the fifth time that night. She would enter unaccompanied, and would walk to the Dark Lord and bow to him. Then he would introduce her to Draco. However, she could not grasp the concept of how to enter.

Narcissa had also been coming by during the days to help her with her style. She had provided Hope with a couple gowns that she could practice in while she was making the gown that she would wear the night of the ball. Snape would never forget the look on the girls face when she entered her new room.

_Flashback_:

Snape pulled Hope into her new room and watched as she stopped dead in her tracks. The room was a normal size for the children of pureblood families, and automatically was set to change to how she wanted it to look. It was done in a mixture of blues, and the bed was big enough to fit six people comfortably of her size.

Hope walked around the room, running her hands over the exquisite furniture. She examined the room for a few minutes before turning back to Snape.

"What kind of trick is this? I know they won't let me stay here," she asked, her voice giving her away.

"It's a trick, Hope. But this really is your room." Snape closed the door and put up silencing charms. "His thought is that if you see how well you could live by being on this side, then you'll switch more easily. They got nowhere with beating you. Or murdering your parents. This is their newest plot. I brought it up, figuring it would be easier than seeing you in tears every night from pain."

"So I really get to stay here until you get me out?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yes, and even afterwards. You're my charge now, so when you aren't at Hogwarts, you will be at Snape Manor, and have a room about this size."

She nodded and sat on the bed. She looked as if the room would transform into the dungeon again at any moment. Snape shook his head and sat next to her, only to sigh as she scooted further away. Ever since the night her parents were killed she was lenient to let him touch her, even just to touch her shoulder.

"Hope, there's more to this. You have to learn proper etiquette for pureblood witches. You will be presented at the ball on Halloween. It's my job to teach you the etiquette, while Narcissa Malfoy will be here to teach you how proper purebloods dress and style. You must show respect to those who are supposed to be superior to you, or you're not only risking more torture to both of us, but you're risking the chance you have at escaping this place."

She nodded. "What will happen at the Halloween Ball?"

"You will be presented to the pureblood families as a follower. If I understand correctly, you will also be presented as a couple with young Draco Malfoy."

"No way! I have to go to this ball and act like I think muggles are trash, and then dance with someone who is as stuck up as them?"

"You will be dancing with quite a few people I shall think, but Draco is truly on our side. He's just a key to getting you out of here."

"Right, so I have a little more than a month and a half to learn pureblood etiquette and learn to dress as them. This will be fun…"

_End Flashback_.

Snape had thought she'd have problems at first, but she proved to be an excellent quick study. The only problem they had ever encountered was how to enter a room. Hope wanted to use the wrong side of the staircase, and gripped her dress in the wrong way. Snape looked up to see her trying again.

Hope lifted the edge of her gown she was practicing in and remembered to go on the right side of the staircase rather than the left. She held her head high and placed a small smile on her face as she was expected to. As she entered, she locked eyes with Severus, who would be waiting to take her to Voldemort. Right now there was a rookie death eater sitting in his place.

Hope fought to keep her expression neutral as she made the correct entrance and headed to the bored death eater. She grabbed her dress and curtsied as she had been shown. He stood, giving her permission to stand straight.

Snape stood back after delivering her to her position. He watched with an almost unnoticeable smile as she perfected the bow and entrance, and turned to walk to another death eater who represented Draco. The death eater took the hand she offered and bowed to her before raising her hand to his lips. Hope smiled at him before turning to Snape.

"Did I do it?" She asked with hope in her voice.

"You were perfect," he said, causing her to jump up and down in excitement as the others left the room.

"My first ball. I'm so excited." She said twirling around.

"Goodness girl, it won't be your last. Now please, go up to your room and get to sleep. Narcissa will be here early tomorrow," he said firmly, getting dizzy from the spins she was doing.

She turned and glared at him before following the order and going up the stairs. He shook his head and knew she would chose to stand on the balcony of her room rather than going to bed. He didn't care, as long as she wasn't somewhere she could get into trouble.

Snape turned and walked out of the manor toward the apparition point. He had some last minute details to make with Dumbledore before they filled in Draco on everything going on, and it was already nearing eleven. This was going to be a long night.

----------------------------------------

The night before Halloween found a small group of group of people gathered in Dumbledore's office. Snape sat in a chair furthest away from others while Draco Malfoy sat in another close to the desk. The last person in the room was one Severus did not like being here, nor did he think he deserved to be here.

"So the plan is that tomorrow morning Draco will leave the school with Severus to pick up a few things. Severus has a portkey from Voldemort that will activate at exactly seven thirty. The ball starts at eight. Meaning Draco and Severus will be back here at seven for me to cast the tracing charm on Draco. Does that sound correct?" Dumbledore asked, eyeing Draco and Severus, both whom nodded.

"Good. Now Harry, the only reason you are here is because you've been driving all of us nuts with trying to find ways to get Hope out. She will be taken from the manor tomorrow at midnight. By then, some of the people should have left so there won't be as big a crowd to fight. You will remain here, Harry. Do you understand that?"

Harry grudgingly nodded while crossing his fingers inside his robe pocket. He planned on being there for that ball whether he was allowed to or not. He needed to see for sure that Hope was okay.

"Very well, you all should go now and get a good rest before tomorrow." Dumbledore said as a dismissal, causing all three figures to rise and leave, each going their own directions to get a good nights sleep before the big day.

---

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love getting reviews from you guys! It really helps me to keep writing.

Thanks to Nita, for betaing.

And thats it, next update in a week.


	7. Chapter Seven: Getting Ready

Disclaimer:

Chapter Seven: Getting Ready

Hope awoke to someone knocking harshly on her door.

"Go away!" She muttered, glancing at the clock which read ten o'clock. She had stayed up from excitement until about three in the morning, so she had not gotten as much sleep as she usual did.

"Nonsense!" A voice called from the now open door. "We must pick out jewelry still and your hair will take forever, and not to mention make up and last minute tailoring to your gown. We have no time to waste."

Hope looked up to see a beaming Narcissa Malfoy walk into her room. She had no clue how her dress looked or how her hair was going to look, or what kind of jewelry she would be wearing or anything else, so she just groaned and turned over in her bed. She was almost back asleep when her blankets were rudely pulled off of her.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, shivering from the cold.

"Get up, then," she repeated, walking toward the bathroom with a multitude of bags in her hands. She started pulling things out as Hope went to help, only to get shooed into a chair as Narcissa pulled out an elegant looking jewelry box.

"You are going to pick from the jewelry pieces the Dark Lord sent me. They should all match your dress, so you will pick your favorites and the rest will go back to him," she instructed, pulling out a multitude of necklaces.

Hope looked over all the jewelry before deciding. She sighed and sat back in the chair before noticing with shock it was noon. If it took two hours to pick out jewelry, how long was everything else going to take?

Narcissa interrupted her thoughts by ushering the young lady to a table that the house elves had set up with food. The two ladies spent an hour talking and eating before getting back up to work. Narcissa pushed Hope into the bathroom to get a shower while she got out her supplies for hair. While it would be easier and faster to do it with magic, Narcissa had loved doing a person's hair with actual tools, and it was a practice not looked down on by pureblood families because it always got a better result.

Hope took a long relaxing shower before changing into a silk robe left out for her and getting comfortable before Narcissa started on her hair and makeup. Time was flying, but she couldn't help but wonder what Severus was doing to help prepare Draco for tonight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Severus were enjoying lunch in Diagon Alley while finishing up some shopping. Draco had gotten new elegant black dress robes for tonight and had his hair cut so it wouldn't have to be gelled back.

It was nearing four in the afternoon, and Draco still needed to find a tiara and corsage for Hope. It was, after all, pureblood tradition to present the girl you were escorting to a ball with those two items.

This was a challenging task, as Draco soon figured out as he attempted to find the perfect one, with Severus's help. Thankfully he had seen the dress because his mother had made it, but he hadn't seen Hope, which made the tiara difficult.

He picked out the perfect corsage, but kept looking for a tiara until around six o'clock , when he found the perfect one. Smirking to himself, he picked it up and bought it, leaving the store knowing she'd love them both.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry pulled out his father's cloak and hid it until he left the tower. He pulled the cloak over himself as he crept down to Dumbledore's office. No matter what he was told, there was not a chance he would stay at the school while they rescued Hope. Especially not if that rescue mission was led by Snape and Malfoy of all people.

Harry sat outside Dumbledore's office waiting for the men to exit and head outside the school where the portkey would work. He knew that they hadn't had the chance to rescue Hope before tonight, and that if he got caught, then everything could effectively be ruined, but he was willing to risk it because he had to see her before everyone else swarmed in.

Finally the door opened and out stepped Snape and Malfoy themselves, quickly leaving to go past the wards. Harry followed silently and glanced at his watch as they set the portkey on the ground.

"Okay Draco, the thing will glow when it's activated. After the glowing goes away again, we have thirty seconds before it transports us. Do not touch it while it is glowing or you will receive a nasty burn," Severus explained to the boy, glancing at his watch.

Harry smirked. This would be easy enough. All he had to do was grab on to the portkey after it stopped glowing. Snape and Malfoy were on the same side, leaving the other empty. Harry just had to make sure that his cloak didn't fall off, so he whispered some quick sticking charms while the other two made small talk.

Finally, the portkey glowed and went back to normal, while Snape and Draco grabbed onto the portkey, never knowing about the third passenger who had snuck on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope stood in front of the full length mirror and gasped at what she saw. Her gown had been fitted and was absolutely gorgeous. The midnight blue color of it matched her rare colored eyes perfectly. It had thin spaghetti straps, leading into the top half of the gown which showed elegantly stitched glittered flowers. At the waist of the gown, there was something similar to a sideways sash, secured in place with a diamond pin. The bottom half of the gown flared out elegantly, coming almost to the floor, showing the bottom of her shoes when she moved.

The shoes she had on were the most beautiful she had ever seen. The shoes themselves were silver, but the straps sported a few diamonds that glittered brilliantly when the light hit them. The straps went around her ankles, giving them support so she wouldn't easily trip.

She looked into the mirror again. Her jewelry was simple, but stood out easily against her tanned skin. She chose a simple sapphire necklace and earring set. Her medium blonde hair had been pulled back halfway, then fell in tight curls to the middle of her back. Her makeup consisted of light colored blush and clear lip gloss. Her eyes were simply left alone because they drew enough attention on their own.

Hope smiled. For the first time she felt truly beautiful. She turned to thank Narcissa again, but was interrupted by the door knocking. Narcissa shrugged before answering and admitting Severus, fully dressed in black dress robes.

Severus walked over to Hope and looked at the beautiful girl standing in front of him. He noticed the happy look on her face and knew that he was right in letting her enjoy her first ball, even if it would be surrounded with bad memories from the time before and after.

"You look beautiful, Hope," Severus said, pulling the girl into a hug that she tensed against. He knew she would have problems with the dancing tonight because she still had problems with people touching her because of the abuse she had suffered at the hands of death eaters. She would let Severus hug her or comfort her if she was distressed, but otherwise, she tensed up when touched still, especially if she isn't expecting it.

"Thanks. It's all because of Narcissa though," she said to the lady standing behind her. Narcissa just shrugged and said something about having to meet her husband.

"Have fun tonight Hope. Don't think about why the ball is taking place, or which side you're on, just take the time to enjoy your first ball, okay?"

She nodded and looked in the mirror again. Severus knew he needed to get back downstairs but was hesitant to leave his goddaughter.

"Remember everything I taught you. Tonight's the night. I have to go; you have about five minutes before you have to be downstairs."

She smiled at her godfather before he turned and left. Hope turned from the mirror, and headed towards the staircase after a few minutes. Tonight had finally arrived. She got to act like a princess, then escape the hell she'd been stuck in. And it all started now.

--------------------------------

A/N: I'm not getting any reviews:( Come on you guys, if you're reading it, let me know what you think. I'm sorry I posted later than usual today, but I'm sick and I just woke up, so yup. Anyway, if you all are nice and review I'll give you two chapters next week!

Thanks to Nita for betaing!

Kayla


	8. Chapter Eight: Halloween Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

----------

Chapter Eight: Halloween Ball

Hope waited at the top of the stairs for Voldemort to make his announcement when she recognized the cold voice she would not have to deal with for awhile after tonight.

"Welcome my wonderful followers and friends. Tonight we have a special guest joining us; please welcome Hope Collins, the key to winning this war."

Hope made sure her smile was in place before beginning her descent down the stairs. About halfway down, she caught sight of her godfather and connected her eyes with his. She noticed the proud smile on his face and had to fight to keep her smile from growing.

Once she was down the stairs, Snape escorted her over to where Voldemort was standing. Hope executed her curtsy perfectly, causing Snape to smirk. Hope turned after facing Voldemort and went to meet Draco.

Her first impression of the blonde haired boy was, wow. He was handsome, but not in the way she liked. He had a look about him that made her think that he had been through a lot in his life, yet from what Severus had said, he still ended up on the side of the light.

She realized with a start she was staring and had caught almost the entire room's eye. Hope blushed slightly while lifting her hand out to Draco. She felt his lips brush against her hand and knew instantly there would be nothing between them. She could act though, and for tonight, she would have to act like she is falling in love with Draco.

Draco led a beautiful Hope onto the dance floor. He bowed to her at the same time she curtsied, and then they began the slow dance.

Draco and Hope danced for that song and for four more afterwards. Both enjoyed the company of each other. They were becoming good friends, and found it easy to talk to the other. Draco went to get the two of them something to drink while Hope took a seat at a small table. She was smiling when a hand landed on her shoulder causing her to jump.

"Having fun?" Her godfather asked her, ignoring the reaction.

"Loads! Draco is amazing. He's more like the brother or friend type than a boyfriend, but he's so fun to be around. And he's such a good dancer, and he's easy to talk to and…"

Severus laughed at the girl, knowing how excited she was by the rambling she was doing. He interrupted right before Draco arrived, saving her from embarrassing herself in front of the young boy.

"I'll see you later tonight, Hope. Don't forget there is a dance in there for me," he said, giving her a mock glare before returning to another group of people, leaving a laughing Hope and Draco to enjoy their drinks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope was out on the dance floor again with Draco when she spotted a familiar figure in black dress robes over in the shadows. She shook her head and continued dancing for a couple more songs before she saw him again. She pulled back from the dance and whispered into Draco's ear.

"I'll be right back, I've got to talk to Severus, so now would be the best time to get in the dance I owe him," she said quickly before turning around.

Hope had to look for Severus before she could find him. She eventually found him among Narcissa and Lucius, as well as two men she vaguely remembered as Crabbe and Goyle. She walked up to her godfather and cleared her throat to grab his attention.

"Yes, Hope?" He asked with a hint of fake impatience in his tone.

"I was wondering if you might want that dance I owe you now," she said, locking eyes with him so he would know that it wasn't an option.

"Sure. If you would excuse me, Lucius," he said with a nod toward the group.

Out on the dance floor he gave Hope a look signaling for her to tell him what was going on. He was a little surprised when she was a little reluctant.

"What time is everyone supposed to arrive here?" She asked quietly, her voice coated in worry.

"Not for awhile. You wanted to go to your first ball; they are respecting that, thinking you deserved it after what you've been through. I would say in about two hours. Most of the people would have already left by then. Why?" He responded just as quietly.

"Harry is here."

"Harry. You mean Harry Potter?" Severus responded, venom coating his voice.

Hope nodded, causing Severus to growl quietly before his eyes scanned the room.

"What am I supposed to do? He can't know what is going on or it would blow everything. Am I supposed to make him think that I really do want to stay here with Voldemort? Do I make him think I hate him and that if he doesn't leave then I'll alert Voldemort to his presence and take personal pleasure in watching Harry be killed? Or do I just tell him the truth and hope that nobody finds out?"

Severus sighed. He knew how hard this was for Hope. She had met Potter before she was captured and used that as a stronghold. Harry had lost his parents, had suffered the Cruciatus curse, and watched Voldemort's rebirth, yet he still fought on the right side. If he could do it, then anyone could. At least, that's how his goddaughter viewed it.

"Hope, it's necessary, but he has to think that you joined The Dark Lord's forces. Nobody would dare listen in on me or one of my conversations for fear of the outcome if they were caught. A stranger however, they would be curious. You don't want the Dark Lord to find that you are playing him, or it would be horribly painful."

Hope nodded and sighed before finishing the dance and finding her blonde haired escort for another dance. She was at least going to enjoy a little bit more of tonight before she had to ruin it with more acting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope was in the middle of a faster paced dance when she felt another tap on her shoulder causing her to jerk away and almost fall. The only thing that stopped her from falling was Draco's arms that went strongly around her waist to steady her.

"Miss Collins, a pleasure to meet the real you," Lucius Malfoy said, extending his hand for hers.

_It's just an act; it's just a bloody act, _Hope told herself as she gave him her hand, which he lifted to his lips.

"Would you give me the pleasure in escorting you in a dance?" Lucius' voice made her have to stop a shiver from visibly shaking her body. This was the man who shot the last curse at both her parents. She wasn't afraid of the man. On the contrary, she wanted him dead.

Hope walked with him onto the middle of the dance floor. They danced as he talked casually.

"I'm happy you finally came around. Was nearly impossible to find a suitable lady for Draco. All the currently pureblood witches are weak, and he needs a strong woman to stand beside him."

"Draco is an amazing guy. I'm looking forward to the chance to become closer to him throughout the night and even in the future," Hope was able to answer honestly.

"So you two are having a good time together?"

"Excellent."

The rest of the dance continued in the same fashion, until it finally ended. Hope made a quick exit and scanned the room. Seeing the one she was looking for, she quickly made her way to him. She tapped his shoulder and put on her best scowl, before looking straight into his emerald eyes.

"Harry James Potter, I don't know what the hell you are doing here, but we need to talk, and we need to talk now."

-----------

A/N: Please review, I'm really getting upset with the lack of them. NOBODY reviewed this past chapter which is why you are only getting one chapter. Otherwhise you wouldn't be left with a cliffhanger. If you are reading then review or email me at It's really not a hard concept.

Thanks, as always, to Nita for everything. 

Kayla


	9. Chapter Nine: Unexpected Results

Disclaimer: I own nothing excpet Hope and the plotline. The rest belongs to JK Rowling, etc.

------------------

Chapter Nine: Unexpected Results

Harry was staying in the shadows as he tried not to be seen. Nobody should have been able to recognize him, but he was still avoiding the risk. He wanted to find Hope, but he could accomplish that without being killed in the process. He spotted her dancing with someone who he recognized instantly from the platinum blonde hair; Malfoy.

Harry watched, upset, as Hope danced in turn with both Malfoys as well as Snape. She seemed to honestly be having a good time throughout the entire evening, causing Harry to finally turn away in disgust. She was so easily swayed to their side.

Harry's mind was battling against defending Hope and believing she'd joined his arch enemy. At least he was until someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and looked straight into Hope's midnight blue eyes, knowing what she was about to say wouldn't be good.

"Harry James Potter, I don't know what the hell you are doing here, but we need to talk, and we need to talk now," she said in a stern voice, and with a scowl that almost matched Snape's.

"I supposed we do. Nice tiara. A gift?" He asked, taking it off her head to examine it.

"Yes, a gift from my date, Draco. Now like I said, we are going to talk," she growled before placing it back on her head.

"We'll talk. But first, you have to dance with me, Hope. If you can stand to dance with Malfoy, I shouldn't be that bad." Harry had to maintain some degree of faith that she wasn't truly on their side. That it wasn't too late to convince her to stay on the side where she would survive.

"I'm not dancing with you. Draco is quite a wonderful dancer, and he and I are intended to be together by the Dark Lord himself. Now I suggest you leave before someone sees you and takes you to the Dark Lord. Or rather, stay, I'd like to see some action tonight."

"Hope, is there a reason you're standing in a corner with a stranger, rather than dancing with your partner?" Snape's voice came from Hope's left.

"I'm only catching up with an old acquaintance, Severus. I will be back with Draco soon enough. Besides, Draco and I have forever, from the way Lucius is talking," Hope said with a shrug.

"Very well, but do something other than stand around, or our master shall not be happy," Snape said with a nod before walking off.

Hope sighed, knowing she would have to dance with Harry or else she would be punished. She would also be punished for dancing with Harry more than likely, but she wouldn't receive a lecture from Severus.

"Come on, let's go dance. You can ask your questions, then you will get your pathetic arse out of here. By the way, how did you get here? And how are you not being recognized?"

Harry laughed and led the way to the dance floor. "I'll ask you the first question. We'll take turns, until one runs out then the other answers. Deal?" He said, bowing to her as they started the dance.

Hope glared. "Fine."

Harry shrugged and asked his question. "Are you really on Voldemort's side?"

Hope forced her face to remain neutral. "Of course. What other side would I be on? You're question. How did you get here?"

Harry had the grace to blush. "I grabbed onto the portkey Snape and Draco used. Why did you decide to join him?"

"The Dark Lord has provided me with a gorgeous room, as many clothes as I could imagine, and people who do what I say without thinking about it. I'm necessary to him. He knows this and wouldn't dare lose me, so he keeps me happy. How come nobody has recognized you?"

Harry's face fell noticeably. "I placed a spell on myself to make it so only you can notice me. Hope, do you know you will have to choose between me dying and Voldemort dying?"

"I already told you I'd enjoy watching the Dark Lord kill you right here and now. I'm out of questions, so finish yours up before I get into trouble for dancing with you."

Instead of answering her, Harry gently brushed his lips up against hers. "Hope, I realized that day they took you that I was falling in love with you."

Hope had to force her hands to stay at her side rather than lifting themselves to her lips. "You shouldn't love me, Potter. It'll cause you problems."

"I do though, Hope. I always will, but if you stay on this side, I will not stop anyone from killing you, and I will do whatever is necessary to kill the man who killed my parents, my godfather, and my friend. He'll just keep going, and if you want to be a part of that, then you'll die alongside him. If not, then come with me now."

Harry waited for her to answer. After a few minutes, his face showed disappointment and sorrow and he turned and left the ballroom before pulling out his invisibility cloak and unshrinking it. He pulled it on and went to wait until the rescue began.

* * *

Hope stared open mouthed at the door where Harry left until a hand on her shoulder brought her back to the present.

"Hope, the Dark Lord wishes to speak with you, and he's not happy."

Hope closed her eyes and nodded before allowing Draco to lead her over to her punishment.

She knelt down in front of him and closed her eyes.

"Hope, who were you dancing with?"

"An old friend, my Lord. I apologize, but I haven't seen him in awhile and decided to take the chance to catch up with him over a dance."

"I see. And did you wonder how you would make your date feel by dancing with another person?"

"No my Lord, I didn't. I apologize again."

"Apologies don't help you remember your mistakes. _Crucio_!"

Hope closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep from screaming out. It had been weeks since her body had received the curse so her body was not used to it.

Finally Voldemort dropped the curse, and Hope was left curled up on the floor. The world around her was foggy so she gave in to the darkness.

"Severus, clean her up, but do not heal her. She will learn no lessons if she is pampered. Draco will join you in a moment. See to it she knows who her date is for the future."

Severus gently picked Hope up and carried her back into the side room where he laid her on a couch. He performed cleaning charms on everything except her face. He sighed and conjured a wet wash cloth before whispering 'enervate'.

Severus' heart broke when he heard the moan escape his goddaughter lips. He heard the door open and saw Draco enter with a look mirroring sympathy on his face. Severus handed Draco the washcloth, and he wordlessly started wiping Hope's face.

After a few minutes Hope was cleaned up and much more alert. She tried to stand but felt an arm go around her waist to steady her.

"Lean against me, nobody will notice," Draco whispered in her ear. Too tired to fight, she did as he said.

Draco and Hope made their way back into an almost empty room. People had been leaving throughout the night, and most who had remained left after seeing the Dark Lord's mood.

Draco and Hope sat down at a table and had barely opened their mouths to speak when the Dark Lord screamed in anger. Severus was immediately at their side. The wards had been infiltrated and the rescue had begun.

---------------------

A/N: I apoligize for the late chapter, but honestly I can't force myself to be too upset about it. If nobody is reading this story then I don't want to continue posting. I have only recieved one review, and that is from my wonderful beta, so if you are reading, even if you have already reviewed, please review.

Thanks to Nita, for reviewing and being there to bounce ideas off of. Thanks also for betaing.

Kayla


	10. Chapter Ten: The Rescue

Dislcaimer: Don't own it

------

Chapter Ten: The Rescue

Albus Dumbledore was leading the way to the ballroom when he felt someone reach out and grab his cloak. He looked around to find out which order member had done it, and was puzzled by the fact nobody was within that close proximity of him. He shrugged it off and started walking only to feel it again. This time, instead of nobody being around, a very real Harry Potter stood behind him.

"Harry! What are you doing here!" Albus quietly exclaimed.

"I came to see Hope, and help get her away from here, only to realize that I wasn't needed."

"My boy, I don't know what you are talking about, but you didn't need to be here tonight. Try to stay around me, and do not wander off. Can you at least follow those directions?"

"Yes sir, but I'm telling you, Hope is perfectly happy with her new life, her new boyfriend, and her new master. Just leave her and don't risk the lives of any of these people for a stupid girl."

Albus was shocked to say the least. "Harry, you were the one who was begging, no ordering, us to do something to find her last week. What could have changed that?"

"She told me that she would take good enjoyment in watching Voldemort kill me tonight."

"We'll see how much was true, my boy. For now, we need to get inside before we are attacked out here."

Harry followed Dumbledore inside and didn't attempt to hide his disgust when he saw Snape, Malfoy, and Hope all gathered together at a table. He kept following even as Dumbledore went in that direction.

They had almost made it to the table when a cold, familiar voice made them stop. "How nice of you boys to join our festivities tonight. It's the most perfect Halloween present I could have ever received."

Whatever Dumbledore replied, Harry was unable to hear because he had to dodge a bright colored curse aimed in his direction. When he regained his bearings, he noticed that Dumbledore and Voldemort were dueling.

Harry backed up again to avoid a curse and ran smack into another person. With an "oomph," the person landed on the floor, causing Harry to turn around and look into the startled midnight eyes of Hope.

Immediately, Harry noticed the cuts and pallor of her. He asked what was wrong before he thought of it.

"Oh this? My punishment for dancing with you instead of Draco," she said, not even moving to stand up.

"I'm sorry. Though if you'd have left with me, it never would have happened," Harry replied bitingly, causing Hope to flinch.

"No, you would've been killed, and I would've been rewarded. At least now you're alive," Hope said.

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by Snape. "Hope, what in Merlin's name are you doing on the floor.? I told you to find Dumbledore and get out of here. And where is Draco? He was supposed to stay with you."

"Draco got intercepted by his delightful father. He pushed me back this way and I was forced to look for a wizard I have never seen, only to be run into by Harry. Now don't yell at me and get me the hell off this floor, Severus."

Snape actually looked shocked before pulling Hope to her feet. Harry glared at her before moving so the other two had a clear sight of the duel occurring between Voldemort and Dumbledore.

Snape started cursing under his breath. He knew his position was already blown because he had helped another Order member out of a tight spot with a death eater.

Hope saw the two men battling and decided she was ready to leave. Moving away from Snape she stepped in between the two wizards and yelled. They looked at her, Dumbledore surprised, and Voldemort pleased.

"Young Hope. How nice of you to join us. Why don't you tell all these nice wizards that they are wasting their time? You are already my wonderful follower."

"I'd rather eat a rat than follow you," she said before doing something that surprised everyone. She walked right up to Voldemort and spat in his face.

"You traitor! I've given you everything. Yet you repay me like this? I've been nice enough to you, when you are no better than those filthy mudbloods!" Voldemort screamed before making a complicated movement with his wand.

Hope was hit in the stomach with the glowing blue light. She doubled over in pain and landed on the floor from the unknown curse. Voldemort made another movement and another light hit her, but the pain didn't stop.

He knelt down next to the girl, and whispered so nobody could hear. "When you come to your senses, come to me and I'll remove the curse. It's set so it won't kill you, but there's no potion known to fix it. Your precious godfather is pointless and in about ten seconds, any sound will make you feel like your head will burst, any touch will make you feel like your skin is on fire. I am the only one who knows the reverse. Choose soon."

Voldemort apparated away with a pop, causing Severus to snap back into attention and rush to the girl now sitting up on the floor with unshed tears in her eyes. She looked at him and the look on her face was enough to know that everything Voldemort had just said was true. Hope closed her eyes as she felt a shiver run down body and heard a muttered curse before everything around her went black.

* * *

Severus picked up his goddaughter after knocking her out with a curse and carried her to an empty room. They had to wait for the wards to be completely taken down before they could activate the portkey. The portkey, unknown to anyone except Severus and Albus, was wrapped around Hope's wrist in the camouflage of a corsage.

Everyone waited patiently until about a half hour later when Draco was thrown roughly in the room by an auror muttering about kids causing trouble by trying to be a hero. Draco shook his head until he caught sight of Hope and then rushed over. He looked at Severus, demanding to know what happened, but the look on his face told him everything.

"How long does she have?" Draco asked quietly.

"She'll live. The Dark Lord used the newer version. It won't kill her, it'll have pauses in between each stage. Longer between each one, but each one will also get more and more painful. He never told any of us, including your father, the reversal, so we are stuck until I can get into my lab and start brewing a potion."

Draco nodded, relieved yet horrified at the same time. He knew that curse, and how it worked. It makes the senses work more than they are supposed to. Touch is harmful, even if just a feather against the skin. Sounds are amplified to where they make your head want to burst from the noise.

Draco was about to ask more question when Harry burst out. "Are you all bloody mad? That girl is evil, and she deserves everything she got. She told me she'd enjoy watching me die, and here you all are, trying to figure out a way to save her from the pain she's going to suffer."

"You are the one who's bloody mad Potter!" Draco bellowed. "She was acting. She was saving your life because if she would have left with you then you would have been dead. Is that what you want? Apparently not, since you're complaining about her threatening to enjoy you dying, so shut up!"

Harry opened his mouth to retort but at the exact moment the door opened and a tired looking Tonks declared that the wards were down and everyone was leaving.

Snape nodded and motioned Draco over to him before speaking. "Potter, you will return with the headmaster. Draco, touch the corsage you gave Hope. It will take both of you to the hospital wing. Make sure Madam Pomfrey knows she was held under the Cruciatus curse for an extended period of time and has not yet been treated. I will be down there as soon as I can. KEEP HER UNCONSCIOUS! If I can curse my own goddaughter, you can curse her as well. Understand?"

Draco nodded and took the corsage right before Snape said the password and activated it. Albus left next with Harry. Severus quickly walked up to Hope's room and opened the drawer beside her bed. He pulled out the black notebook with endless pages he'd given Hope a couple months ago, and apparated to Hogwarts with a loud pop.

-------------------------

A/N: The idea for the corsage being the portkey was Nita's, so I thank her for that!

If you reviewed, thanks.

Kayla


	11. Chapter Eleven: A New Power and Fear

Chapter Eleven: A New Power and Fear

--------

Draco and Hope landed on the floor of the infirmary with a loud thump. As Draco picked Hope up and laid her on one of the empty beds, he started yelling for Madam Pomfrey.

After a couple of minutes, Draco got annoyed and left to find the mediwitch. He went to her office and knocked harshly. A moment later, a sleepy looking Poppy arrived, muttering about kids and being out after curfew.

Draco stifled his laugh and cleared his throat. "I have someone who requires medical attention. In case you forgot, tonight was the rescue mission."

Madam Pomfrey immediately straightened and stopped muttering before walking over to the bed. She waved her wand but as soon as the magic hit Hope to examine her, she awoke with a start.

"Where am I?" She asked, trying to hide the fear that was evident in her voice.

Draco sighed. "Hope, I'm really sorry, but I'm going to listen to Severus, and he told me to keep you unconscious…."

"NO!" Hope screamed and a blue light went around her. "No more magic…please…Draco, I thought I could trust you!"

Draco's face fell. Hope was afraid of him? He wasn't trying to hurt her, just trying to save her from the pain that would occur at any time because of the curse placed on her. He moved to touch the light and was thrown back.

"Young lady, remove this thing right now so I can heal you!" Madam Pomfrey bellowed at the young girl. Hope started shaking, out of fear and out of the pain that still resided on her body from the curses.

Pomfrey was about to yell at the girl again when a voice spoke quietly, "Poppy, what is going on in here?"

"Headmaster! She won't put this shield down. How do you expect me to heal the girl when I can't get near her!" She took out her frustration on the older man in front of her.

Ignoring the mediwitch, Dumbledore went to Hope and gently placed his hand against the shield. It didn't throw him back like it did Draco, but it wouldn't allow him entrance.

"Hope?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Leave me alone!" She mumbled, curled up in a ball.

"I'm not going to hurt you; I just want you to remove your shield so we can talk."

"No! Where's Severus, what have you done with him?" Hope lifted her head to look at the older wizard.

"Severus is safe, he'll be here in a few minutes."

"What about everyone else? Harry? And that purple haired girl? Are they all okay?"

"Everyone's fine." Dumbledore calmly assured the girl.

"I don't believe you! Severus wouldn't have left me like that…"

"Well, you weren't supposed to be awake to know he had…" Draco mumbled to himself, but Hope's ears picked up on it.

Hope retreated farther away. Her mind was a blur and it was difficult to determine who was a threat and who wasn't. She buried her head against her knees and started crying when the familiar voice caused her to look up.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU DUNDERHEAD'S DOING TO MY GODDAUGHTER!"

* * *

Severus was enraged. He had clearly given Draco orders to keep Hope unconscious, yet he walked in and they are trying to calm her down! She shouldn't be awake to be upset! 

After yelling at them, he heard Hope call for him. He took one look at the girl and was forced not to fling a curse at anyone else in the room. Instead he settled for yelling at everyone to get out.

Alone with his goddaughter, he went and placed his hand on the shield.

"Hope, will you take this down for me? I have something that is yours."

Hope glanced at him curiously but the shield remained. He met his goddaughters eyes and saw the fear, the confusion, the pain, all clearly written in her eyes.

Hope sighed. She really wanted to lower the shield, but she wasn't sure how. She wasn't sure how she brought it up, but the pain when she had was a lot better than it was now.

"I don't know how…"

"What do you mean? You conjured it, whose wand did you use? And how did you know what spell to cast, and how did you change colors…" Severus stopped at the look on Hope's face.

"You didn't, did you? You did it wandless?"

She slowly nodded. "I don't know how. I was afraid, and wanted to keep that lady away from me. Then Draco pointed his wand at me and I saw Voldemort shooting that curse at me, then you stunning me…I was scared and I wanted a way to keep them away, and it just happened. Like the water did."

Severus figured she was talking about the water they had given her the first night, so didn't pursue the issue. Instead he tried to explain what he thought was happening.

"My guess would be that your powers are showing themselves. After being pent up for so long, and not being able to express themselves at age eleven like most wizarding children, they are expressing themselves now, wandless. We'll need to get you a wand soon, because otherwise it'll get dangerous."

Hope nodded. "But how do I lower it?"

"The opposite way you raised it. Think about how you want me beside you. How I'm not a threat, and I'm not going to hurt you."

He watched as she concentrated, and the shield shimmered before slowly disintegrating. Hope laid back against the headboard of the bed, exhausted.

Severus walked over to her and pulled the black book out of his pocket. "I thought you might want this. It's yours. Nobody can read it unless you give them permission to do so. Nobody else can write in it. If you want, you may continue writing in it."

Hope nodded and took the book. As Severus turned to leave, Hope's tiny voice caught his attention.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Hope?"

"Could you maybe, stay? Tell me about my parents? My real ones, that is. I never really got to know them."

Severus smiled. He went back to the girl beside him and knew she was still a little scared and didn't' want to be left alone.

"Your mother was beautiful. She looked much like you did, with long, blonde hair, a slender figure, and breathtaking eyes. The only difference in you two that I recognize, is that her eyes were a different color."

"What color?"

"They were a lavender color."

Hope smiled. "So I'm like her twin?"

Snape smiled. "Very much so. I'll show you pictures once you can get down to my chambers."

She nodded. "They were on the light side, right?"

"Very much so. Your parents went up against Voldemort more times than the Potters. They were the ones who convinced me that you could be on the side of the light and not lose everything you ever wanted. They had a beautiful baby girl, named Hope Leanne Collins, lived in an elegant home, and although they didn't flaunt their wealth, you knew they were rich."

"Leanne? I never knew my middle name. My foster parents told me that the condition they got me on was not to change my name. They never knew my middle name, so I never really had one."

"Now you know it. Your father always used to call you Lea. I picked up on the name, but thought it would be cruel to use it after their deaths."

"Lea…hmmm. You can call me Lea, Severus. It would be a good reminder that I had not only two sets of parents who loved me, but a godfather who cares for me as well," she said as she reached over to hug him.

Severus was shocked at first. The girl was trusting him and he was afraid he would break it. When he thought about it though, he knew that in the past three months he had come to love this girl as if she were his daughter, and he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

When Hope pulled away and yawned, Severus knew she needed sleep. Besides, there was still a group of people outside who were waiting for him to explain what happened.

"Go to sleep, Lea."

"Mmm…okay…but stay here? I don't want to be alone…to wake up alone again…it makes me think I'm back there."

Severus brushed the hair off her face. "I'll be here. Go to sleep."

And with that, Hope drifted off to a peaceful sleep, trusting that her godfather would keep her safe.

--------------------------------

A/N: Thanks to reviewers, and to Nita.

I'm going to start posting more than once a week. I do apoligize for the delay in this chapter. I had it written, but Friday night my computer was being rebuilt so I didn't have internet, and Saturday I was at a friends and the Casting Crowns concert. Sorry! Here it is. I'll start posting on Monday's and Wednesday's too. Please review!

Kayla


	12. Chapter Twelve: A New Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

-----

Chapter Twelve: A New Friend

Severus was sitting next to Hope's bed, having just woke up, when a voice from the door caught his attention.

"Severus, you're needed in my office. The paperwork is ready and the necessary parties are here. Let's make it official before Draco is put into anymore danger."

"Albus, I can't leave. I promised Hope that I would be here when she woke up."

"It's necessary, my boy. Besides, Poppy gave her some potions that will make her sleep for a couple more hours, and we should be finished before then."

Severus sighed warily. With one last glance at his goddaughter, he rose and followed the headmaster out the office.

* * *

Hope felt the pull to awareness and fought it. She was warm and comfortable, and she wasn't ready to face the new day yet. All she wanted was to curl up and sleep forever. 

But she wouldn't get what she wanted because voices were coming from nearby. She tiredly opened her eyes and cautiously sat up. She was still tired, and she was hungry. Then again, she hadn't had a decent meal since Harry's birthday. Food hadn't been served to her often, and when it had been, she couldn't eat it because of her body going over a month without hardly any food.

She leaned back against the headboard of the bed and looked around for Severus. Not seeing him, she decided to call out for him.

"Severus?"

No answer. Hope tried to keep her disappointment from showing as Madam Pomfrey entered. She started bustling around Hope before conjuring a tray and setting it down in front of her. Hope was more interested in finding Severus than eating, so she pushed the tray away.

Madam Pomfrey clucked at her and put the tray back.

"You need to eat, child. How do you expect to get better without proper nutrition?"

"I'm not hungry. Where did Severus go?" She asked the strange woman.

"He had a meeting in Professor's Dumbledore's office about an hour ago. Should be back anytime."

Hope nodded but it was apparent she was upset. The mediwitch noticed and decided to try to raise her spirits.

"Well, since you refuse to eat, would you like to get up and walk around? You're healthy, with the exception of that nasty curse, so some exercise would do you good."

Hope sighed and slid slowly out of bed. When her feet hit the ground, she sucked in a breath from the cold texture. She slowly walked around, as if unsure of herself. She had made it to the infirmary door when suddenly the door burst open and she was knocked to the ground by the people who were in a rush to find Madam Pomfrey.

As the three people finally stopped, Hope looked up from her spot on the floor at the group. One of them she recognized instantly, Harry. The other two were a tall, red-headed boy with freckles, and the other a short, brown bushy-haired girl.

The girl looked toward her and suddenly walked over, extending a hand. She eyed it before accepting it and being pulled to her feet.

"I'm sorry we knocked you over. Ronald over there got into a duel with Malfoy. Harry was badmouthing some girl named Hope and Malfoy got mad and pulled his wand. Ronald did the same and got hit with a nasty bit of a curse. But that doesn't excuse our behavior in knocking you over."

"Umm…it's okay…I don't know your name. I'm sure Harry meant to knock me over, and Ronald won't care to much. I'm sure you won't either once you know my name."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! My name's Hermione. And of course I'd still care; I don't want to be rude."

"Well, Hermione. I'm the Hope girl that Harry was talking about."

Hermione's mouth fell open. "Are you really working for V- you-know-who?"

Hope sighed. "No! I never was. It was all a plot to stay alive, but Harry doesn't want to accept that."

"Hermione! What're you doing over there?" A now healed Ron asked from his bed.

"Talking to my new friend, Hope!" She yelled back and both girls watched as Harry's mouth dropped open.

"Hi, Harry," Hope said meekly.

Ron was now standing, and Harry's face went from shocked to mad. Harry looked at Hermione before speaking.

"Hermione, if you want to be friends with a traitor who would hand you over to Voldemort, who am I to stop you. But I'll warn you now, she's no better than Malfoy."

Hope felt tears sting her eyes, and she didn't even try to hold back her comment. "No, I'm not better than Draco, but Draco is better than you. At least he stuck by me the entire time, and didn't abandon me because I had to pretend to be devoted to Voldemort in order to survive. I'm glad to know you would rather have me dead Harry!" She yelled before walking out of the infirmary.

Harry and Ron stood shocked while Hermione turned to them, yelled "I hope you're happy!", and ran after her.

* * *

Hermione didn't have to run far to find Hope. She was leaning against the wall with her head in her hands. The only sign she was crying was that her shoulders heaving. 

Hermione kneeled in front of her. "Hope?"

"Go away."

"What's wrong?"

"GO AWAY! You don't know anything about me; you are only being nice because you feel sorry for me. Well, guess what! I don't want your pity. Go back to your precious friends and ignore that I exist," Hope screamed, raising her tear stained faced to look Hermione in the eyes.

"I told you that you'd be wasting your time, Hermione," Harry's voice rang out from behind where Hermione was. "She's just using you."

Hermione had had enough. She stood and faced Harry before walking up and smacking him across the face.

"Harry James Potter, you are the most immature person I have met. If you would take one look at her, then you would know she wasn't evil. She's a vulnerable girl who's been through so much and here you are making it worse. You're mental, and until you figure things out, I want nothing to do with you!" She screamed before turning and helping a shocked Hope up.

Together, Hermione and Hope started back to the infirmary but Hope stopped.

"I don't want to go back there," she said quietly. "There's nothing to do. Can you take me to the headmaster's office instead?"

Hermione wordlessly changed directions, and the two girls soon reached their new destination.

"Umm, how do we get in?" Hope asked, being completely new at this.

Hermione laughed. "A password. Fizzling Whizzbees!" She said, causing the gargoyles to leap aside. Hope followed Hermione up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A cheerful voice called.

As they entered, Hope felt a dizziness overcome her before excruciating pain overtook her body.

-----------------

A/N: Oooh...cliffhanger kinda. Oh wells.

I''m sorry it took me so long to get this out. I've had a busy week and now we're on fall break so yeah. I'll post another one tomorrow.

Thanks to reviewers, and as always, my wonderful beta, Nita.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Explanations

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

-----------

Chapter Thirteen: Explanations

Dumbledore noticed the change in Hope immediately as her body tensed up and her face contorted with pain. He immediately stood up from his place behind his desk and strode over to her. He turned to Hermione, who looked confused before reaching out to pull Hope to the couch and lay her down.

What he wasn't expecting was for Hope to whimper and jerk away when he touched her.

"Hermione, use the floo to get Severus. Hope, come on, come to the couch," he said to the girl, who had now sunk to the floor.

"No. I…don't…want…him…here," she managed to say between clenched teeth.

Dumbledore was confused. As far as he knew, Hope and Severus were getting along.

"Hope, Severus has to be here. Come on, get to the couch and you'll be more comfortable."

Hope didn't say anything but shook her head. Hermione looked at the headmaster and after receiving a nod went to get the potion's master against her new friend's wishes.

Dumbledore knelt down in front of Hope, giving up all intentions of getting her to a more comfortable place. She was shaking from the pain and was fighting to keep from letting the tears out.

"Hope, why don't you want Severus here?" He asked her gently, trying to find out why she was mad at him, and to distract her from the pain.

"I just don't."

"He needs to be here. He needs some of your blood to test the new antidotes on, but only he knows the most effective way to get it and the amount he needs. He has to have it when your having an attack so that the spell is stronger in your blood."

"Whatever, just make him leave right after…promise me that…please," she begged, her voice coated in pain.

Dumbledore promised just as Severus stepped through the floo. He rushed over and knelt down beside Hope. "How long has it been?"

"It started about five minutes ago."

"In about a minutem you'll need to be silent. Right now, any touch feels as if her skin's on fire, in advance to the pain she's already in. Soon, any sound will make it feel as if her head's going to split."

Dumbledore nodded and watched the change occur. Severus cast silencing charms around the room and motioned a shocked Hermione to come over.

"Hold her arm in place. Do. Not. Let. Go. It is crucial that I get this blood for the future. She will fight because it will hurt, but you must hold her arm steady for me. Can you do that?" Severus whispered, ignoring when Hope's hands flew to her head to show the second part of the curse had begun.

Hermione nodded and moved closer to Hope. Once Severus nodded, she winced as she held Hope's arm and Severus held up a vial and muttered a spell. The blood flowed neatly from Hope's arm into the vial and then stopped.

As Hermione let go of Hope, she scurried away and started crying. "Why…I'm supposed to be safe here…stop..please…"

All three watched sadly and helpless until a few minutes later when the spell finally stopped and Hope's tenseness left her a crying heap on the floor.

Dumbledore went over to her after motioning for Severus to stay and Hermione to follow him. He knelt down beside her and called her name softly. When she looked at him, he immediately noticed the sadness left in her eyes.

"Why don't you get back to bed?" He suggested softly.

"I don't' want to go back…" she murmured quietly.

"To the hospital wing?" Dumbledore asked curiously. At her nod, he got a curious look on his face, but decided not to push it.

"How about you stay in my guest quarters? I can ward the door so that nobody can go in excluding me and the people you want in," he said, knowing she didn't want to be around Severus.

At her nod, Dumbledore motioned to Hermione and the two helped Hope stand and escorted her into Dumbledore's guest quarters. After a few spells, the wards were intact and he left the two girls alone, going back out to explain things to Severus.

Hermione sat on the bed next to Hope while she tried to process everything that had happened. She knew she would get an explanation later, but was debating whether to press the issue with Hope. One look at her friend's face and the decision was made. Instead, she pushed the topic of Harry.

"Hey Hope?" She asked, still pondering what to say exactly.

"I guess you're wondering what happened down there?" She asked, looking down at the blankets.

"Not really," she said with a shrug. "I was more wondering what happened between you and Harry. I don't believe you're working for Voldemort. Something just tells me you are good. Otherwise Professor Snape and the headmaster wouldn't be so worried about whether you are dying or not."

Hope sighed before giving her a short explanation. "I was kidnapped by death eaters on Harry's birthday. We'd met the first day he'd come home from school and had become good friends. I went through over a month of torture, and then watched as they tortured and murdered my parents right in front of me. After that, Severus came up with a plan. I had to pretend to be on the Dark Lord's side, and that included the night of the rescue."

Hermione made a noise at everything Hope had been through, but didn't interrupt as she continued the story.

"Harry showed up the night of the Halloween Ball, the same night as my rescue. I had to make him think that I wouldn't care if he was killed. That I wanted to join Voldemort, and therefore kill him. I was a good actress I guess, because he believed me. Well, I guess now he isn't willing to believe that I'm really on the side of the light."

Hermione understood mostly. She'd been Harry's friend since their first year of Hogwarts. She didn't understand one thing though. "Why did the death eaters want you?"

"Same reason they want Harry. I'm a threat. More so, because whoever I side up with, wins the war. I don't think it will be as easy as it sounds, but somehow I will decide who makes the killing shot."

Hermione's mouth flew open. "But, you don't even go to Hogwarts!"

Hope laughed for the first time since Hermione had met her. "I start next week. I'll be getting sorted tomorrow morning and getting used to the houses."

Hermione nodded. "If you need any help with getting caught up, let me know. I'm the top of our year."

Hope was shocked. "I will, Hermione. Thanks. Not just for this, but for everything."

"It's no problem, Hope. If you need anything, even if it's not school related, just let me know."

"Really? Can you do one thing for me?"

* * *

Severus was pacing Dumbledore's office while he waited for the headmaster to come back. Finally the door opened and the aged wizard stepped back into the room. 

Severus looked at him before asking what was going on and why he wasn't allowed to see his goddaughter.

"Hope requested that you stay away from her. I had to honor her request even if you don't agree with it," Dumbledore replied in an even, calm voice.

Severus sank in a chair wearily. "Why doesn't she want to see me? She couldn't have heard about the adoption yet, could she?"

"I don't know, Severus. She was upset about whatever it is. Give her time to calm down, eventually you'll run into her again. After all, she'll be attending classes in three days."

"Oh yes, Monday is coming too fast. She is still being sorted tomorrow?"

"At breakfast. She's a tough girl, Severus. She'll make it."

Severus nodded and opened his mouth to reply when the door opened and a laughing Hermione and Hope walked out. Both stopped at seeing the two people sitting in front of them.

"Should you not be in bed, Hope?" Severus asked his goddaughter with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been in bed for most of the day, Professor Snape. I am going on a search for Draco. If it displeases you, then I suggest you don't pay us any attention. Let's go Hermione." Hope replied, with a biting tone.

Severus watched opened mouthed as the two girls left the office. He turned back to Dumbledore and noticed the twinkle in his eyes.

Severus groaned at the newest mess before standing and deciding to retreat to his quarters for the rest of the night.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Broken Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

------------

Chapter Fourteen: Broken Promise

Hope saw Draco walking with a tall boy who Hermione called Blaise Zambini. She yelled out Draco's name and saw him turn around in lightning speed. He stared for a minute before running towards her.

"Hope! What're you doing here?" He asked her quietly. "You shouldn't be out roaming the halls."

"Why not?" She asked. "It's my school too, now. I'll have to be roaming the halls in three days to find my classes. Besides, I'm not alone, Hermione's with me."

"Yeah, that'll stop most Slytherins. Do you understand that the death eaters you so easily manipulated have children that go to this school? You'd be an all too easy target to hit and make their parents happy. And all you're carrying around for protection is what most Slytherins consider a stupid mudblood."

Hope slapped Draco hard across the face. "I heard that term enough in capacity to know that it's a filthy word. She's the smartest witch of her age, and, from what I've heard, is topping you in classes, so keep your foul words to yourself. Especially when they concern my new friends."

Draco touched his now red cheek. "Bloody hell, Hope. I didn't mean that she was one. I just was saying it how they would see her."

The boy named Blaise started laughing at seeing his friend being slapped. Hope walked up to him and he prepared himself to be slapped as well, causing her to laugh.

"I'm Hope Collins."

"Blaise Zambini. Pleasure to meet you," he said, bringing her extended hand to his lips.

"Pureblood, aye? Yet, not one trying to kill me?" She asked, with an edge in her voice.

"Blaise turned away from his parent's death eater traditions many years ago. He's living with his grandparents," Draco answered from behind her.

"Ah. In that case, it's wonderful that I got the opportunity to meet you," she replied with a grin before turning back to Draco.

"So what've you been up to on this beautiful day? And what are you up to?"

Draco laughed. "I've just gotten out of my last class and was intending on going for a nice walk around the lake. You wouldn't want to join me, would you, because I was actually going to stop by the Hospital Wing and talk to you about something afterwards."

"A walk sounds wonderful. Hermione, do you want to join us?"

Hermione politely declined, showing her distrust in her eyes, and left to go to the library, leaving Blaise, Draco and Hope alone.

"Oh well, what about you Blaise?" Hope asked.

"Can't. Have a detention with Professor McGonagall for being late. In fact, I'm going to be late, so later!" He said, running off to the amusement of Hope.

"Guess it's just the two of us," Hope said with a smile.

"Good, didn't want an audience anyway," he said sarcastically before leading her out to the lake. They walked around and casually talked before sitting on a rock.

"Hope, you know how my family was going to disown me after I turned against the Dark Lord?'

"No, really? I figured they'd just let you live with them and ignore that you turned against their master," Hope said, returning the sarcasm from earlier.

Draco laughed but immediately his face turned serious again. "Hope, Severus was going to adopt me."

"I know he was planning on adopting you. You won't have to go home, Draco. You can stay here during the holidays and the adoption will be finished before this summer," Hope said with a shrug.

"No, Hope. You don't understand, my father would be able to pull me out of school if I wasn't removed from his guardianship. We made sure that couldn't happen this morning."

Hope sighed. "Draco, I'm not a dumb girl. There's something that you are wanting to say but are afraid to say. Just tell me."

"Severus adopted me this morning. He made it official."

Hope's face dropped and tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm happy for you. I'm sure you'll make an excellent son to him," she said before getting up and walking off, ignoring his calls for her to wait.

* * *

Hope arrived in Dumbledore's office about half an hour later. Instead of stopping to talk as he suggested, she went straight to the room she was staying in for the night and closed the door. She started crying the minute she laid down on the bed.

Dumbledore knew something was wrong with her when she walked through the door to his office. It was obvious the she was upset, so when he entered her room moments after she entered, he was not surprised to find her crying.

He sighed as he walked over to her bed and sat down beside her.

"Hope?" He said gently.

"Go away!" Her voice was muffled because of the pillow.

"I can't. What happened?"

"He adopted Draco."

"Severus?" He asked, making sure he knew what he was talking about.

"He was supposed to be there when I woke up. I hate waking up alone. Yet no, he proved who was more important to him today by adopting Draco when he promised me!"

"Hope…"

"No! I don't want to hear it. Please, just leave. I just want to be alone."

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm here if you need me. My quarters are just across the hall. I'll wake you up at seven if you're not already up."

Hope nodded, and Dumbledore left, leaving the girl alone to a night of no sleep and a lot of thinking.

------

A/N: Hey guys!! Sorry it's taken so long. I'm going to try to start posting one a day, sometimes maybe two. I lost my flash drive for awhile so it's hard. Oh well. Please review!


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Sorting

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Wish I did though...

----------

Chapter Fifteen: The Sorting

Hope was still awake when she heard Dumbledore moving around so she got up. Glancing at the time, she sighed when it only read six o'clock . Quickly throwing on some jeans and a long sleeved shirt that was laid out for her, she made her way out into his office and stopped when she heard him talking.

"Who is going to take her, Albus? I can't if she's not speaking to me!"

"Maybe her head of house can take her. We'll see which house she'll be in."

"She'll be in Slytherin. She's got to be cunning to fool the Dark Lord," Snape argued. "Who will take her then?"

"I wouldn't be so sure, Severus. It's true, she's as cunning as Slytherin himself, but she's also very intelligent, like Ravenclaw, and brave, like Griffendor, and loyal to the light side, like Hufflepuff. She could go any direction."

"Fine! But I don't want her going to Diagon Alley with Flitwick or Sprout. They wouldn't know how to protect her in case of an attack!"

"Severus, we will figure it out when it comes time for that. For now, I need to go and wake Hope up so we can size her robe to fit her. Otherwise she'll walk into the entrance hall looking like a muggle."

Hope decided to make it known she was there. "I'm actually already awake."

"Hope! Good Morning, child. I was expecting you too sleep in after the late night. Did you sleep well?"

Hope's only answer was to shrug. "So you need to fit me for a robe, Headmaster?"

"Actually, Professor McGonagall is going to. She's due anytime and is much more talented at these things than I am."

Hope nodded just as the door opened to reveal the older woman. She looked surprised to see Hope already in there.

"Hello Albus, Severus. I presume you are Miss Collins?" The woman asked. At Hope's nod, she continued. "Very well, where would you like us to do this?"

"We could to it in the room I stayed in. It would be less crowded than in here," Hope said, with a pointed look towards Severus.

"Hope, I think we should talk…"

"Excuse me Professor, but I have things that need to be done. Maybe later," she said with a curt voice before turning and leading a very confused McGonagall to the guest quarters. After a few minutes she was wearing a black robe that fit her perfectly.

Hope walked out to rejoin the headmaster and be escorted down to the great hall, but was confused when everyone stared at her.

"What? I really want to know where I'm going to be living for the next year, so can we get this done with, breakfast is starting soon!"

"Hope, look at your robes." Severus said as if she were mad.

"I saw them, can we go!?"

"No, they're not normal robes."

Hope exasperatedly looked down and gasped. Her robes were white rather than black.

"Ugh. How in the world did that happen?"

Dumbledore laughed. "Not a big deal, we can change them back." With a flick of his wand, her robes were black again, only to change back to white a second later.

"Bloody Hell, what is happening?"

"Don't worry about it. Let her robes remain white. I'll look into it while she's shopping and try to figure out if it has ever happened before."

With those words, everyone in the room filed out of his office and headed down to the great hall. Severus and Dumbledore went ahead to the head table while McGonagall stayed outside with a wrinkled hat and a stool.

After a few minutes the chatter inside the hall died away and Dumbledore's voice was heard.

"Good Morning students! This morning we have a surprise for you all before we start our meal. We have a new student joining us and her sorting will take place at this time. Please welcome Hope Collins."

Hope and McGonagall entered to the thunderous applause in the great hall. Following her future professor up to the front of the hall she sat on the bench and felt her mouth drop open when the hat that was placed on her head began to talk.

"Cunning, very cunning. You'd make an excellent Slytherin. But sometimes your bravery overcomes your cunningness, especially when a friend is in danger. You're intelligent and loyal, but those houses would bore you. But which house do you prefer?"

Hope didn't know much of what the hat was talking about, but she really didn't care what house she was in.

"No preference eh? Why don't you be a good witch and call over the headmaster."

Hope sighed but shook her head. If the stupid hat wanted the headmaster it could get him itself.

"We'll see who can wait this out, you silly girl."

Several minutes passed with both just sitting there. Hope refused to lose to a hat, but she was fighting to stay awake. Everyone was wondering what was taking so long and finally a student voiced their question.

"The stupid hat won't make up its mind, and so it says it has to talk to the headmaster but he's all the way over there," she yelled back to the student.

Everyone laughed at the way Hope phrased her statement and turned to look at the now rising headmaster. Dumbledore approached Hope with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You just love causing trouble, don't you Hope?"

"It's not my fault! I didn't change the robes, and I didn't tell the stupid hat to get stuck on which house I belong in! Just put me in both, for goodness sake."

"Hmm…" The hat started speaking again. "That is a good idea."

Dumbledore looked shocked for a moment before recovering. He turned and removed the hat from Hope's head and motioned for her to follow him into a side room. Right before entering he clapped his hands and gave the rest of the school permission to eat, with the exception of Professor Snape and McGonagall, who were to join him.

Once inside the room, Dumbledore explained the situation and devised a way to make this work. Hope would choose which house she wanted to sleep or eat with, and would have a bed in both dorms. The class schedules would be redone so that the Slytherins and Gryffindors had all their classes together and so she would just tag along.

The only problem that persisted was the emblem that would be on her robe. Her mascot would resemble a griffin standing up, wings outstretched, with a snake wrapped around it, and the two looking at each other. Instead of having the name of the house under it, it would have a G and a S tangled together.

With all the details figured out, the four people returned to the great hall and went to make the announcement.

"We thank you all for your patience in this matter. Hope Collins will be placed in Gryffindor house…" He has to pause due to the thunderous roar coming from the table. When the quieted down, he continued. "…and she will also be placed in Slytherin house."

The Slytherin house applauded as well but it wasn't as deafening or excited. Draco looked ecstatic as did Blaise from the Slytherins.

Hope started walking toward Hermione and was enveloped in a hug from her new friend. She ate a little bit, and then was dragged around and introduced to everyone.

"Which dorm are you sleeping in? What about classes? Are you always going to sit with us? How are points going to work?"

She was faced with questions like this from every Gryffindor she talked to. Eventually, she made it out of the hall and was on her way to the Gryffindor common room with Hermione and Ginny, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Turning around, Hope ran face to face into Severus.

"Hope, I'm going to be showing you the Slytherin common room, and then you're going shopping in Diagon Alley with me and Professor McGonagall. Draco will be waiting by the stairs on the seventh floor in half an hour; he'll lead you down to my office. Don't be late," he said before starting to leave.

"Yes, because who would want to make your precious Draco wait, right? I'll be there, don't worry about that," she said in a huff before turning and walking off, leaving a very upset Snape behind.

--------

A/N. Hey!!! Here's the next chapter. Getting interesting isn't it?? Yipee...okay, another chapter tomorrow. Love ya'll, please review.

Kayla


	16. Chapter Sixteen: True Colors

Disclaimer: I don't own it...

----------

Chapter Sixteen: "You Showed Your True Colors"

The time Hope spent in the Gryffindor common room was too short for her. In the half hour Hope was there, she was shown the dormitories and common room, as well as meeting many of the Gryffindors. They all seemed friendly to Hope, although a few of them did have issues with her also being in their rival house.

Hope had time to explain how the points would work, and how she would sleep and eat at whichever table or dormitory she chose at the time. They asked her about flying lessons and offered to give her some after she returned from Diagon Alley, and she enthusiastically accepted.

She left with Hermione, who was on her way down to the library, and met Draco at the top of the stairs. He looked ready to start talking, but she raised her hand to stop him.

"She's not coming with us, she's just going to the library and I'm sure you know how to get to Severus' quarters from there, so just shut up and go along with it."

Draco closed his mouth and refrained from replying. He quietly walked with them down to the library and listened to their girl talk with a frown. When they reached the library, Draco was extremely grateful that he wouldn't have to listen to anymore descriptions of the Gryffindors.

Hope hugged Hermione quickly as Hermione turned to enter the library.

"I'll see you after I get back from flying lessons!" She called to the retreating girl.

"Okay, and I'll make sure to talk to Harry about being such a git around you all the time!"

Hope muttered something unintelligible before turning to Draco and motioning that they could continue on.

"Hope…listen. About earlier, I just wanted to…"

Hope cut him off. "You're not here to apologize or anything else. You are here to escort me down to Severus' quarters, so just shut up and do that."

Draco looked hurt and for a moment Hope felt sorry for him. She quickly brushed it off and followed him down the stairs to the dungeons. Once down there, he stopped in front of a portrait and said a password causing it to spring open. She followed him into the room and stood back in the corner while he went to speak with his newly adoptive father.

Severus was bottling a newly finished potion when he heard the door to his chambers open, signaling the arrival of his goddaughter. He put the potion down and stepped out to where Draco stopped him.

"She's in a right foul mood, just so you know. I haven't got a clue what's wrong with her, but watch what you say or she'll get even madder at you," Draco warned him, going back to the lab to finish the potion.

He rolled his eyes and walked out to meet his goddaughter, only to find her standing in a corner by the door.

"You are allowed to come in, you know," he explained to her, rather sarcastically.

"That's okay, I'd rather get this over and done with. I'm meeting the Gryffindor quidditch team for flying lessons after dinner, and I still have to go to Diagon Alley."

"We're going to talk first. Hope, why are you so upset with Draco and I?"

"No, I didn't come here to talk. If that's why you called me here, then you are wasting your time."

Severus sighed. "Hope, take a seat and please just listen to me."

"No! You listen to me! You've made it quite clear where your priorities lie and who they lie with. I was an idiot to think you actually cared about me after all that time in Voldemort's clutches! I was a fool, and you showed your true colors the other morning when you decided Draco was more important than a promise you made me. I know I'm nothing more than a pawn to you, something you need to win the war!" Hope's voice rang throughout the room before, but now had quieted down to a whisper. "I was stupid to think that you would actually want anything to do with me, to think that you actually wanted me to live with you."

Severus was shocked. "Hope..."

Hope shook her head before cutting him off again. "Don't. I know the truth now. You adopting Draco and broke your promise to me and showed your true colors in the process, proving he was more important. He has everything in the world; why couldn't he wait one day to take the only thing I had left? Why did he have to have you too? I've lost my parents; I had to watch them die! I still didn't give in, and what did I get in return?"

Hope had tears pouring down her face that broke the ice around Severus' heart. He walked toward her but she turned and ran out of his office. Severus decided against following after her and instead, went and sat down in the chair and put his head in his hands.

Draco was just finished bottling the potion when he heard Hope start yelling. He rushed out to the room where they were and stopped dead when he heard what she was whispering. He watched as she left and Severus hesitated going after her, and instead, sat down in the chair.

"What do we do now?" He asked quietly.

"Give her time. She's hurting. I should've thought about it before, but we had to get you away from the danger of your father. She feels like she's being used as a tool in the war. All we can do is show her it's the opposite."

"How do we do that?"

"Start tonight. I'll speak with the Gryffindors. She's not supposed to start staying in the dormitories until tomorrow. She'll stay down here. Somehow we have to show her we really do care."

Draco nodded and they became quiet as they pondered over how they could best handle the situation. Soon Severus stood up and left saying something about Diagon Alley and finding Hope.

* * *

After leaving Severus' quarters, Hope ran until she couldn't run anymore. She couldn't stop crying, and felt embarrassed for everything she had just said to her godfather.

She felt someone sit down next to her and she hurriedly tried to wipe her eyes when the hand reached up and grabbed them.

"I'm assuming the meeting with the Gryffindors didn't go well?" Dumbledore's kind voice spoke.

"Oh, that went fine. It was when Severus decided it was time that we 'had a talk' that everything went downhill."

"Hope, Severus is trying his best. He's new at all of this."

"Ugh, I'm not having this conversation again. Look, I need to find my way down to the doors. Could you help?"

Dumbledore nodded and stood up with Hope. He tried making conversation with her on the way to the entrance, but she had withdrawn inside herself. As they reached the doors, Dumbledore reached in his pocket and pulled something out.

"This is the key to your parent's vault in Gringotts. Severus and Minerva will be able to explain to you how it works, but you will find a lot there."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Hope said, taking the small silver key with sapphire's into her hand.

"Don't thank me for returning what is rightfully yours, my child. Ah! And there are your escorts. I will see you later," he said, his eyes twinkling in the direction behind her.

Hope turned and sighed. Severus was walking with Professor McGonagall.

"So much for hoping he'd get lost," she muttered under her breath, preparing herself for a long night.

* * *

Hope was apparated to Diagon Alley with Severus and stepped away from him and looked around.

"Wow," she whispered, taken aback from the vast amount of shops that appeared.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Severus said from behind her.

Hope didn't say anything but turned back around. "Umm, I need to go to Gringotts first."

McGonagall nodded and motioned for her to follow before walking off toward a tall stone building. Hope was a little wary of the goblins, but otherwise reached her parents vault without any problem. Inside the vault, besides a large amount of money, were pictures and another key.

"I don't understand. How can all this be mine?" Hope asked, turning to the two professors for an explanation.

"You're parents were very wealthy, Hope. They didn't boast about it, but as most pureblood families are, they had a family fortune past down through the line," McGonagall explained.

"What about everything else? The pictures, the jewelry, and the key? What does the key go to?"

"Your parent's manor. I'd be willing to take you there tomorrow if you'd like," Severus answered this time. "The rest is things that were put back because we didn't want to risk them being taken."

Hope nodded, tears coming to her eyes. She had never known these people, but they had died for her and left all this. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"They wanted to give you a piece of them Hope. I was asked to make sure that when you first learned about your heritage, you were given this," he continued, handing out something.

Hope took the ring from his hand and let the tears fall. A ring was now shining in her hand, the diamonds and sapphires mixing together in a beautiful arrangement.

"It was my mum's?"

"No. It's yours. They bought it for you when you got older. They were very proud to have had you. You were their hope in the war. That's where they got your name."

Hope felt the tears falling viciously down her cheeks and sunk to the ground. She felt an arm go around her shoulders and leaned against Severus, despite the fact that she was upset with him.

After a few minutes, Hope calmed down and stood up. She was glad for the fact that McGonagall had left them alone. She grabbed some gold and left to go and get what she needed for school.

----------

A/N: Hey!! I love this chapter. It's so sentimental! Yipee. lol. Sorry, I'm a little hyper. Well, thanks to the reviewer...and to my beta...and anyone else that is reading my story but isn't being a good little person and reviewing. I still love ya.

Please review..it really helps me.

Kayla


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Sasha and a Wand

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

-----------

Chapter Seventeen: Sasha and a Wand!

"Robes, books, potion's supplies, a cauldron, what else is there?" Hope asked, skipping down the road of Diagon Alley, her previously sour mood forgotten.

"You still have to get a wand. And a pet if you desire one."

"Oh! I want a pet. Let's go look at pets!" Hope said, running off like a three year old.

By the time the adults had caught up with Hope, she was kneeling down in front of a White Bengal Tiger.

"Umm, Hope, that isn't the typical animal to bring to Hogwarts. Actually, they aren't allowed at Hogwarts," McGonagall said to the girl.

"Why didn't you guys tell me wizards could talk to animals?" Hope asked, still petting the tiger, who was now purring.

"Hope, normally wizards can't talk to animals. Every now and then, you'll run across a rare parselmouth, like Potter, but that's it."

"No, I can talk to the tiger. Surely other people can too?" She responded, thinking they were just messing around with her.

Severus shook his head at the girl. "Hope, you can't talk to the tiger. Nobody has ever talked to a tiger"

As if to prove a point, the tiger growled, causing Hope to burst out laughing.

"Well, Sasha says that nobody else has problems with greasy hair, but it's apparent that you do."

Severus was torn between being upset at the joke and shocked at this new ability.

"Can I keep him? What if I left him at my parent's manor during the school year? Or that tall guy might watch them. Then would it be okay?"

"You don't want that cub there, young lady. He causes a bunch of problems."

Sasha growled at the old man who'd come over to the group, causing Hope to laugh again.

"She's a girl, and her name's Sasha. Besides, I think we'll get along great. Don't you, Sasha?"

The cub purred at her while she continued petting it.

"I'm buying her. If Dumbledore doesn't let me keep her, then I'll figure something out. How much?"

Hope counted out the coins and gave them to the man before buying some other stuff for Sasha and heading on her way.

"So all that's left is a wand?" Hope asked, cuddling Sasha closer to her chest.

"Yes, and you get your wand at Ollivander's. Severus will escort you while I go and pick up a few things across the street I need for classes."

Hope nodded and walked into the shop. Instantly she was recognized by the old man on a ladder, sorting through boxes.

"I was wondering when you would make your way here, Miss Collins."

"Umm…Hi?" She replied, backing away from the man.

"I remember your parents well. You look just like your mother. Come, come, let's find you your wand."

Hope sorted through a magnitude of wands and was ready to give up. Ollivander was also extremely confused. He'd been through most of the wands in his shop and none of them worked for this girl. He was looking through them again when he saw the tiger the girl had brought in with her clutching a white box in his mouth.

He took the box and shooed the tiger back over to the side of the desk where customers sit. Even before he had opened the box, he gasped. He knew this had to be the perfect wand for the girl.

* * *

Hope had forgotten about her fight with Severus and now sat talking with him over the seemingly hopeless hunt for her wand.

"It's pointless, Severus! I'm never going to have a wand. This is a sign, telling me I should just go and forget everything I ever learned about the wizarding world," she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air for added measure.

"Hope, you're a unique person. You can do unique things. It's going to take a unique wand to work for you. Ollivander will find something, just wait."

As he was speaking, the older man came over to them, carrying a white box, just as Sasha jumped into Hope's lap and started purring again.

Hope absently stroked Sasha's fur and took the wand in her hand. As soon as she touched it, a glow the same color as her eyes surrounded her and pushed everyone else back.

Ollivander sat up with a start and rubbed his head. "Well, it seems we've found your wand."

Severus was a little less surprised. "What are the properties of that wand?" He asked politely.

"The core is surprising. When it was made, I put it away, thinking nobody would ever match it. It would take a very pure-hearted wizard to be matched with this wand."

"Yes, Mr. Ollivander, Hope is very special, but what are the wands components?" Severus asked again, his voice showing the man's impatience.

"Yes, yes. It's almost a twin to Mr. Potter and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's wand. Made of holly and eleven inches long. This wand, however, is not made of a phoenix feather, but of four drops of phoenix tears."

Hope stared at him, confused. "Why is that so special? I could understand how its significant that Harry's wand is the brother to Voldemort's, but why does it matter that my core is more pure than theirs?"

"Because Hope, after your wand gets used to you, nobody will be able to directly touch it. Notice the pure white color of it? That's from the phoenix tears."

Hope's mouth formed a shocked 'O' shape before she regained her composure and paid for her wand. She twirled it around in one hand while holding Sasha in the other.

Things were definitely getting more complicated in her life.

* * *

They sat in Dumbledore's office later that evening explaining everything to him. Hope kept checking the clock because she had to meet everyone at the quidditch pitch at seven and she didn't want to be late.

"Hope?" Severus called, pulling Hope out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" She replied irritably.

He glared at her momentarily before continuing. "We're going to have you perform a charm right now so we can see how quickly you're going to pick up on things. This way we know how long it will be before we're ready to start your real training sessions. Watch what I do and repeat it."

Hope was less than excited about her training sessions. While the other students were taking Arithmancy or Divination or Ancient Runes or some other class, Hope was stuck with some teacher, first getting caught up on her schoolwork, and then training for her future attacks with Voldemort. Harry was also being required to drop Divination and start these training sessions.

Hope watched as Severus did a simple swish and flick movement with his wand and copied that and the incantation perfectly before watching a sleeping Sasha being lifted from her chair and into the air. Hope sighed and lowered her back down before looking at the two men.

"Look, I'm grateful you're willing to help me. I'm even more grateful that you're letting me keep Sasha with me, but can I go now? I'm already going to be late."

Dumbledore nodded but Severus' voice stopped her. "Draco will be down there as well. I don't want you outside without either one of us there, it could be dangerous. He'll escort you to my quarters afterwards where you will spend the night."

"NO WAY! The entire Gryffindor team will be out, maybe minus Harry. I'll be fine. And I'm staying in Gryffindor's common room tonight!" She replied back heatedly.

"Your bed is not ready there, and you will be staying. Draco is a seeker for Slytherin and will be good to have around. Besides, I want him to be around other houses since he's not safe around Slytherins any longer."

Hope rolled her eyes. "Fine, since you're so intent on ruining my life and making certain your son gets everything in the bloody world he wants, send him down. But if everyone ignores him, it's not my problem, so I'm not fixing it!" She yelled before storming out of the headmaster's office and successfully making her way to the doors where she was meeting Ginny, who would lead her out to the pitch. Hope was early, so she sat down and waited, knowing when she went to Severus' quarters tonight she was in for earful.

She sighed and shrugged it off. She would worry about that later. For now, the redheaded girl was coming towards her, and she was going to enjoy learning how to ride a broom.

-------

A/N: Hey, here's the chapter. I'll probably post another one tonight. Hope you enjoyed. Love ya'll, please review, make my day a little nicer.

Kayla


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Reconciliation

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

----------

Chapter Eighteen: Reconciliation

Hope was standing over the broom, waiting to kick off. They had explained the concept to her many times, and she was finally being allowed to try it. Draco was standing off in the far corner of the field, just quietly observing, much to the surprise of the entire team.

"Okay, Hope. Just kick off and be careful!" A seventh year boy yelled from beside her.

Hope did as he said and went to move forward before falling completely off her broom and hitting the ground with a soft thud.

"Damn it!" She screamed.

"You leaned forward too fast, and your body was too far forward on your broom," a voice that hadn't been at the practice earlier said.

Hope immediately stood up and brushed herself off. "Harry?"

"Everyone else get out of here. I can teach a girl how to fly," he said, getting eye contact.

"Excuse me, Potter, but I'm not allowed to leave."

"Draco, shut up! He has a first name, and just leave us alone for a minute. Go play with Sasha if you have nothing else to do, she looks bored."

Draco heaved a sigh and walked off, leaving Harry and Hope alone.

"Give me the broom," Harry said, holding out his hand. Hope reluctantly gave it to him and watched as he walked back to the equipment shed. She gave him a few minutes and watched as he came back out with a newer looking broom.

He mounted it and then motioned for her to get on. "What?" She asked, backing away.

"Get on the broom. It will be easier to learn if you get the feel for it first."

"No way, Harry."

"You're telling me you can spit in Voldemort's face, but you're afraid to ride a broom?"

"I'm not afraid to…wait, you believe me?"

Harry sighed and got off the broom. He set it against a tree and walked over to her.

"I've believed you for awhile. Hermione's lecture and slap kind of brought everything into perspective for me. I was afraid, Hope. I thought I'd lost you. I told you I was falling in love with you and you just stood there."

"I had to!" She said, turning away from him. "You don't understand what it was like for me Harry! I went through over a month of tortures, every single day! I watched as they tortured and killed muggles, all because I wouldn't join their side. I watched as they…" Her voice cracked and Hope stopped to wipe at the tears now falling down her cheeks.

"As they what?"

"They tortured my parents. All because they were related to me. I had to watch as my parents went through everything I had been going through! Then Draco's dad shot one last curse, and a green light hit them. Then they were dead, Harry! I knew I had to end it there. I had to pretend Harry! Don't you get it?"

"I do, now," he said, softly. He walked over to Hope and turned her around so she was facing him.

"Hope, when I met you that night, everything changed. Then I found out that you were just as important in the war as me, if not more so. That only made me want to protect you. But you've already been through so much, and I wasn't there for you to help you get over any of it."

"Harry, I am far from over it. I am so confused by everything right now that I don't know which way is up. I start classes in a new school in two days, I found out I can talk to animals, I have a special wand, but my stupid robes won't stay black, and I am in two houses."

"I don't know my way around the school, and I'm not sure who to trust and who not to. Not to mention I lost the only thing I had left to hold on to after the mess with Voldemort."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with a confused look on your face. "You lost who?"

Hope sighed. "Severus. And in a way Draco as well. They were the only two who knew what I was going through and stuck by me, yet they seem to have found a family in themselves. I've nowhere to go after school, Harry. My parents are dead, and I can't live in my biological parents' home by myself. I have no other family. I thought I'd found one with Severus."

Hope sat down on a rock close by. "He told me that I was going to live with him afterwards. I believed him, and now I know how stupid I was. He's just using me as a tool to win the war. I'm afraid after the war is over, I'll not have anything left."

Harry sat down next to her. "You'll have me, Hope. You'll always have me."

"I haven't recently."

"Let's pretend I went temporarily went mad," he said with a laugh.

"Okay, I can do that. But Harry, there's more you should know…" And with that she went on to explain the new curse that she'd been hit with and the nightmares she was afraid of. She left out the part about not being able to sleep without anyone else next to her, because she didn't want to seem like a complete fool.

By the time she was done, Harry was beside himself. If he'd known all this before, then he wouldn't have acted like such a prat.

"I'm sorry, Hope. For everything," he apologized.

Hope just shrugged and they sat there together until they were joined by Draco. Harry walked with them back to Severus' quarters, but stopped at the door.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Harry, come on," Hope said, pulling him inside.

"Hope, this isn't a good idea. Professor Snape isn't fond of me…"

"That's putting it lightly, Potter. What are you doing in my quarters?" Severus' voice came from by the fire, causing everyone to jump.

"I invited him. If I have to be stuck here, at least I can bring a friend along. And HE HAS A FIRST NAME!" Hope yelled, getting irritated with the last name game they were all playing.

Snape sighed, before deciding if he was going to show Hope he really cared about her, then he had to let Potter into his quarters.

"Very well, Pot…Harry. How did flying go tonight, Hope?"

Hope opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Draco.

"There wasn't much flying going on."

Hope's face turned bright red and she looked at the ground. Severus simply raised an eyebrow at his son and goddaughter.

"It's not what you're thinking. I tried, fell off, and then refused to get on a broom with someone who thought I was working for his enemy, so we talked, and ran out of time."

Snape shook his head and then went back to what he was doing.

"Umm…" Hope started to speak, not sure where she was supposed to go, but not wanting to interrupt.

"Hope, he doesn't bite. Watch. SEVERUS, SOMEONE IS TALKING TO YOU!" Draco yelled at his adoptive father.

Severus walked over to Draco and smacked him upside the head before turning to Hope with a smile on his face. Harry was shocked at the smile, and took a step back.

"Umm…I was just wondering where I'm supposed to be. I mean, I know I'm supposed to stay here tonight, but where exactly?"

Severus laughed. "Follow me." He led Hope back to a room he'd had magically added on. It was decorated in a light blue, with wooden floors and matching furniture. There was a trunk sitting at the edge of the bed.

"This will be your room any time you are down here. You have some clothes in the trunk, and are free to put them away in the closet. If there is anything else you need, let me know."

Hope muttered a thank you, and watched as he walked out. She turned to Harry, who still looked a little frightened.

"He does smile, Harry," she said, with a laugh.

"He seems to have gone to a lot of trouble for you, if you were just a tool. He cares about you, Hope. He just does it in his own, strange way."

"Whatever," Hope said, and with a shrug, went over to the bed and pulled out her wand. "Want to show me some of these cool spells you all do?"

Harry laughed at her before pulling out his own wand and looking at the book. "I would love to, assuming you can figure them out."

She threw a pillow at him and started the night of studying and spell learning.

-----------

A/N: Oops!! Sorry I forgot to post yesterday. I'm giving you two today though. Yay! lol. Sorry about that.

Thanks to my beta, and anyone who reviews. Speaking of reviews...I'll love you if you click that little button and send me one.

Kayla


	19. Chapter Nineteen: First Day of Classes

Disclaimer: I don't own it...though I wish I did...

----------

Chapter Nineteen: First Day of Classes

Hope was being shaken by someone on Monday morning trying to get her to wake up.

"GO AWAY!" She yelled, turning back over.

"Hope, you're already late, we have potions in thirty minutes!" Hermione exclaimed to the girl.

Grumbling, Hope got up and walked to the shower. She hadn't slept well the past two nights because she was afraid of the nightmares that would come. She knew if she did, she would wake everyone else up in the common room from screaming, and she didn't want to make everyone mad at her the first day she was officially in their house.

After getting a shower and getting dressed, Hope stumbled out into the common room and met up with an impatient Hermione.

"Merlin, Hermione, being late isn't the end of the world," Hope exclaimed at the look on her face.

"It's your first day of classes and already you want to be late? Even Ronald isn't that bad."

"Where are Harry and Ron anyway?"

"At breakfast, where you should have been an hour ago."

Hope shrugged and left to go to her class. They had ten minutes to get there, so Hermione dragged Hope along with her as she quickly walked to the dungeons.

They arrived just on time and Hope took a seat in between Harry and Hermione. Severus came blowing in and slammed the doors causing Hope to flinch. Obviously he was in a bad mood.

"He's like this every day. That's why nobody likes him," Harry leaned over and whispered.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, for talking without permission. Now everybody open your books to page 264 while I assign partners."

Harry glared at the professor before rolling his eyes and opening his book. Hope opened her book and listened as her godfather called out names for partners.

"Potter and Crabbe. Granger and Parkinson. Weasley and Goyle. Collins and Malfoy."

Hope groaned and picked up her things to move seats. She knew she should have expected this, considering that Severus was trying more than ever to get Hope to talk to him again. They were on better terms, but not as close as they were.

"Hey Hope. You want to set up the cauldron while I get supplies?"

Hope just stared at him as if he had grown a third head. "Okay, maybe I should set up the cauldron and you get the supplies," he said with a laugh.

Hope was confused but decided she should be able to figure out what some simple supplies were. She wrote them down quickly, and then went to get them out of the pile in the front of the room.

Once she got up there, she noticed none of them were labeled and she didn't have a clue which ones she needed. She heard a snicker behind her and turned to face Harry.

"It's not funny! I don't know what any of these things are."

Harry laughed before pointing out the supplies to her and then getting his own. After Hope double checked to make sure she had everything, she returned to where Draco was sitting, tapping his fingers impatiently.

They set to work on their potion, mostly with Draco telling Hope which ingredient was which, so that she wouldn't totally ruin the potion. They were almost finished with two ingredients left, when everything went wrong.

"Hope, I'm going to go get a vial and label it for our potion, all you have to do is add the valerian roots in one minute and then the chopped sopophorous beans, after two minutes."

Hope nodded and watched him go. As soon as he was a little away Hope felt something hit her hand on the table. She looked down and saw a crumbled up peace of paper. Turning around she saw it came from the table where Hermione and Pansy were working, so she opened it and felt tears come to her eyes.

_How does it feel knowing you got your parents killed? They won't be the only ones. The Dark Lord will take away anyone you care about until you are left with no one._

_That is, unless you join him. He's waiting for you, Hope_.

Hope looked at the letter before tucking it in her robe pocket. She looked at the ingredients and tried to figure out which to add first.

"Did he say add in the valerian first or the sopophorous first?" She whispered to herself.

Shrugging, she picked up the sopophorous beans and added them in before stirring it. As soon as she stirred it, the potion exploded, throwing her back against the table behind her.

"At least the table wasn't in use…" She mumbled to herself looking at her now stained robes.

"What happened!?" Snape's angry voice came from in front of her.

"I mixed the ingredients up, I think…"

Snape muttered something before pointing to the door off the side of his classroom. Hope sighed before getting up and walking to his office. She sat down, knowing she'd be stuck here until after the end of class, and then she would probably be yelled at.

Hope was rubbing her head where she'd hit it when Severus finally walked in his office and sat down in the sat behind his desk. Hope looked up and noticed Malfoy was behind him.

"Great. Look, I'm sorry I messed up the potion, but it happens, doesn't it? From what you've told me, there's at least one mess up a day. It was my first potion, and a fifth year one at that…I think I did pretty well…"

Severus raised his hands to stop her from talking. "Hope do you realize had you landed on a table that was being used and the contents of that cauldron spilled on you, it would have burned the skin right off your body?"

"No…" Hope said, looking at the ground.

"And Draco, what in Merlin's name were you doing, leaving her alone with a potion? You know she's never brewed before. I paired you with her thinking you would possess the small bit of intelligence needed to know not to do such a thing!"

"I was going to get a vial! I thought she'd be fine for two minutes."

"And I'm glad you have such faith in me, Professor. I'm not as daft as you think. I would've been fine if…" Hope trailed off, not meaning to say that much.

"If what? And for Merlin's sake quit calling me Professor or Sir when we are not in the classroom."

"Nothing. I just got distracted by someone; I'll make sure that it doesn't happen again. Now am I allowed to go?"

Severus sighed. "Hope, sit down. Draco, go and get a clean robe from her room. Use the other door in my classroom and it'll take you straight to my quarters."

Draco nodded and took off.

"Hope, I don't know what to do with you. You've made it clear that I offended you by adopting Draco. I've done everything I can think of to show you that he isn't more important than you; it was just the circumstances that forced the adoption to go through so fast. What more must I do so that you understand that I do care for you?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Severus," Hope said, thinking about the note. "I don't really want to be adopted anyway."

Severus opened his mouth to reply but Draco ran in with the new robe. Hope shrugged out of her old one and noticed the reddish color of her skin.

"I guess that's what you meant, huh," she said.

"Come here," he said, turning and pulling something off the shelf behind him.

"No, it's fine. It doesn't even hurt. Honestly, my head hurts worse from the table, but that's fine also. Can I go now? I'm going to be late for whatever class I have next." Hope said the sentence really fast as she pulled on the new robe.

Draco watched as a crumbled peace of paper fell out of Hope's robes. He secretly picked it up and watched as she argued back and forth with Severus over when she was leaving.

"Seriously Hope, you won't be late. Our next class is a free period. This wouldn't be what distracted you during class, would it?" Draco asked, holding up the piece of paper.

"What? How did you get that?" She exclaimed, reaching for the paper.

Draco's quidditch skills allowed him to pull back before she could grab it. "I'm taking that as a yes. What could be so important that it would distract you from a very dangerous potion?"

"Draco, give it to me," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Perhaps it's from Potter?"

"It's not from Harry! Give it to me, it's mine!"

"Both of you shut up. Draco, give it to me."

Draco looked torn. He didn't want to get Hope in trouble if it was in fact from Potter, but he didn't want to get into trouble himself for disobeying his father. He gave up at the stern look he was receiving and handed it over.

"No! That's mine!" Hope exclaimed, her voice growing frantic.

"It was passed during my class, meaning I have the right to read it," he said, receiving a glare that could match his from Hope as he opened the crumpled note.

Hope turned to run out of the room to avoid the lecture but was stopped by the locked door. She turned and noticed her godfather holding his wand up while his eyes scanned the note with growing fury.

"Please…" She pleaded with him.

"Hope, who threw it?"

"I don't know!"

Draco was confused so he dared to ask what the letter said.

"It's none of your damn business. It's nobody's except for mine!"

"Hope, is this why you suddenly changed your mind? You're afraid of what the Dark Lord will do to us?"

"No! I know the letter is some stupid prank," she lied.

Severus sighed, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere with her right now. "Very well, but if I find out you're taking it seriously, then we'll have another chat."

"Okay, whatever. Can I go now?" She begged, turning back to the door.

"Yes, but be in my quarters tonight for dinner. There are other things that need to be discussed.

"But…"

Hope was interrupted. "No buts. You will be there at six o'clock . Understand?"

"Fine." She replied dejectedly.

Hope turned and left the room, grabbed her stuff, and left the classroom. She began her way up the stairs and realized she didn't even know what class she had next.

"And to think I thought this school was supposed to be fun…" She muttered.

----------

A/N: Here's the other chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Review please...and then i'll love you forever...lol

Kayla


	20. Chapter Twenty: Weasley Twins

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

-----------

Chapter Twenty: Weasley Twins

"It is, you just have to know the right people," a familiar voice behind her spoke up.

"Oh, and you're one of them, Mr. Potter?" Hope snarled, sarcasm in her voice.

"Nope, but there are two of them, and they just happen to be visiting their little brother in the Gryffindor common room."

Harry offered his hand to Hope. She looked at it, before shrugging and heading off to the stairs. She couldn't get to close to him. He would only become an even bigger threat to Voldemort if she did.

Harry was puzzled but followed Hope anyway. They reached the common room, and entered to find twin red heads.

"Who is this beautiful young lady?" One of them asked the other.

"I don't know, Fred, she's much too tall to be a first year. How is it we've not met you?"

Hope giggled and extended her hand.

"I'm Hope Collins," she said with a smirk.

"Well Hope, I'm Fred…"

"…And I'm George. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Hope shook her head. "How much time did Severus use of my free period, and how much is left?" She asked, turning back to Harry.

"Did she just ignore us, Fred?"

"I think she did, George."

Harry ignored the twins and answered her. "He dismissed class early, so we have about an hour left. Why?"

"I want to learn to fly," Hope exclaimed.

"You want to learn to fly, eh Hope?" George asked.

"There's more than one way," Fred said, picking her up. "Meet you on the pitch, Harry!"

Fred started running, with Hope over his shoulder, ignoring her shouts to be put down. He wasn't paying attention and ran straight into Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape. He fell backwards, causing Hope to land on top of him.

"You idiot!" Hope screamed as she stood up. "Did it ever occur to you when I said I wanted to fly, I meant on a broomstick? That is how most people take it. I did not, in any means, want to be carried down six flights of stairs, on the shoulder of a raving lunatic who can't stand for a girl to ignore him!"

"Fred, I think she's a little upset with us," George said from behind him.

"A little! I'm beyond a 'little upset'. You two are the most selfish, idiotic prats I have ever had to meet…"

Instead of listening to her they cast a silencing charm and dragged her toward the doors.

"Goodbye Professors!" George yelled. "Good to see you again!"

Severus was trying to keep a straight face at the quandary his goddaughter faced. While he didn't like the Weasley twins because of the jokes that they all too commonly played, he had to admit they were the perfect thing for her at the moment.

The twins had dragged Hope all the way out to the pitch and had met up with Harry, who was laughing. Hope, still unable to speak, glared at him and smacked him on the back of the head.

"You couldn't just yell at me, could you Hope?" He complained, rubbing his head.

Hope moved her arms around before pointing to the twins, causing all three of them to burst out laughing. Hope, sick of it all pulled her wand and pointed it at them.

"Hope, I hate to tell you, but you can't do spells without being able to speak," Harry said behind her.

Hope glared at him as if telling him to rethink that. The twins took the threat to heart and undid the charm.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed. "Now, you two can either help me learn to fly, or you both can fly into a tree."

"You don't know how to do that," Fred said.

Hope muttered the levitating charm and Fred was lifted right over a tree. "Still think so?"

"We'll help!"

Hope levitated Fred back to the ground and smirked. "I'm glad you see it my way!"

Harry laughed and mounted a broom. "Mine is a little easier to learn on, so I guess I'll let you use it," he offered sarcastically.

"Not necessary Potter. Severus bought her a broom last night, when he learned she was trying to fly."

"What?" Hope exclaimed, staring open-mouthed at the broom.

"He owl ordered it. Said you were likely to kill yourself on the ones in the broom cupboard."

The Weasley twins laughed. "He's right, you know. Those brooms are made for the small little first years that are learning, not sixth years."

Hope sighed. "Why did he buy me a broom, though?"

"Well, you are his goddaughter," Draco replied, turning to walk off. "See you tonight."

"Since when is he nice to anyone?" Fred asked.

"Fred, you're missing the point, my dear brother. Hope is our favorite potions master's goddaughter."

Both twins got mischievous looks on their faces, causing Hope to sigh.

"I'm not helping you prank him. Now, can we get on with flying, or do you want to become friends with the tree?"

The twins shrugged and mounted their brooms. "You have to get on your broom first."

Hope mounted the broom and followed the others as they kicked off. Hope started to wobble and repositioned herself.

"Good Hope! Now lean forward!"

She did as they said, and found herself flying forward.

They few around for a few minutes, Hope quickly catching on, before getting bored and starting a race.

"We'll do it in groups. Fred and I first, then Harry and Hope. We'll do the final race right after classes and before dinner," George said, as he mounted his broom.

Hope watched as the twin boys raced off, neck and neck, until the very end when Fred pulled ahead.

"Yeah!!" Fred yelled as George hit him on the back. After a few moments of celebration, he turned to Hope. "Now you two!"

"Guys, I don't know if this is a good idea," Hope said as she nervously mounted her broom.

"GO!" Fred and George yelled at the exact same time, ignoring the younger girl's worry.

Hope raced off and fell behind Harry immediately. Deciding to take a risk, she leaned all the way down on her groom and felt it take off. Soon enough, Hope was landing a mere second before Harry.

"You let me win!" She accused him, as they made their way up to the common room to get their books. Harry denied it with a smile the entire way. Once they got up to the common room and were about to split up to go to their respective dormitories, Harry caught Hope's hand.

"You're right, I let you win, but you're cute, so it was completely worth it," Harry said with a grin. He quickly kissed her on the cheek before going to his dormitory.

Hope walked up to her dormitory and got her books in a daze before meeting Hermione to go to Charms. She half listened as Hermione described the rest of the day.

"We're supposed to be learning a new charm today!" She said excitedly.

"Excellent," Hope said, feigning enthusiasm.

Hermione entered the classroom and took a seat up front with Ron and Harry while Hope lingered back. She didn't want to give the wrong idea to Harry, nor did she want to become too close to him.

Draco entered with Blaise and sat on the other end of the room from the trio. Hope went and set her stuff down beside his.

"Hey Draco," she said, receiving a wave in return. She sighed. "Since I am in both houses, I was wondering if I could sit here with you and Blaise..."

Draco shrugged before continuing his conversation. Hope sighed again and sat down, before pulling out her book and some parchment.

Hermione was wrong. They weren't learning a new charm today. Instead, they were assigned to read.

Hope pulled out some parchment instead and started writing:

_Draco,_

_I'm sorry for how I've been acting. It's not your fault and I shouldn't be angry with you. Forgive me?_

She folded the note and passed it to him. He opened it and read it before scribbling something back.

Hope was almost afraid of the reply as she unfolded the note. However, she smiled as she read his reply.

_Hope,_

_On one condition. Sit with Blaise and me at lunch. You are after all, as you say, a Slytherin as well_.

She finished just as the bell rang and gathered her things before meeting with a waiting Draco and Blaise at the door. She laughed on the way down as she unknowingly passed an upset looking Harry.

* * *

Severus was talking with Dumbledore when the students entered the Great Hall for lunch. He watched the trio as they went to their usual spot at Gryffindor's table, and was surprised to see that Hope was not with them. He kept watching however, and saw Draco and Blaise enter with his giggling goddaughter.

Severus turned back to the headmaster, who was smiling.

"Apparently, Severus, the situation is not as hopeless as you thought."

Severus ignored the double meaning on Hope's name in favor of smiling at the group of teens, now all overcome with laughter.

He never looked away as he answered, "Maybe it's not."

* * *

Harry watched as Hope went to the Slytherin table with Malfoy, and put his head in his hands.

"I blew it," he said to Hermione and Ron.

"Why do you think that?" Hermione asked.

"She's avoiding me. What else am I supposed to think?"

"Maybe she's not avoiding you, Harry. Maybe everything is fine and she just wants to spend time with Draco."

"Yeah, mate. She's a Slytherin too, you know? Maybe she's just trying to get to know some of them," Ron added in, through a mouthful of food.

"Maybe. I guess I'll find out during the flying competition tonight."

Hermione and Ron nodded and went back to their meals.

--------------

A/N: Hey!! Thanks to imajesus for reviewing so many times!! I really do appreciate it. Maybe now the rest of you will learn from her and review? Hmm...now there is an idea!! Lol.

Thanks for betaing Nita!

Kayla


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Nightmare

Dislcaimer: I don't own it.

------------

Chapter Twenty-One: Nightmare

Hope was in the quidditch pitch, waiting for Fred to arrive. She was almost sure George and Harry would show up, but she couldn't wait too much longer. She still had to get down to the dungeons to meet Severus.

"Ready to get beat, Hope?" Fred asked from behind her.

"Considering Harry let me win, I'm sure that's exactly what'll end up happening," Hope said with a laugh.

"Let's do it then, on the count of three…" he said as they both mounted their brooms.

"…One, Two, Three!"

They both took off, and to Hope's surprise, she pulled ahead quickly. Fred pulled up even with her about halfway through the race. Hope pushed even harder and ended up winning easily. They were both laughing over it when they heard Harry's comment.

"I guess we can add flying to your list of talents."

"Yeah, I guess we can, can't we? We'll also be adding me to the list of potion's ingredients I don't get my butt down to the dungeons. Does anybody want to escort me down?" She asked with a wink.

Fred and George bowed out, but Harry walked with her. They reached Severus' quarters and Harry turned to leave, but Hope pulled him inside.

"Severus?" Hope called out. "Draco?"

"We're back in the lab, Hope," Severus called out.

Hope motioned for Harry to stay and walked back there with a plan forming in her mind. She knew she had worried Harry earlier by avoiding him, and while she didn't want to get too close to him, she didn't want to lose his friendship either.

"Severus?" She called again as she entered the lab.

"Yes?" He said, stepping away from the potion.

"Could I perhaps talk to you for a moment?"

Severus shrugged and stepped into the hallway.

Hope sighed before beginning. "Harry is in the living room. Something happened earlier and I handled it the wrong way, making him thing that I was mad at him. I need to make it up to him, so I was wondering if maybe I could strike you a deal."

Severus was not thrilled about Potter being in his quarters again, but motioned for Hope to continue.

"Okay, well, Harry eats dinner with us, but then I walk with him back to the common room. After that, I get the stuff I will need for tonight and tomorrow and stay here tonight."

Severus agreed, although he was disappointed that Hope was only going to stay down here if it meant that Harry could stay for dinner.

He sighed as she left and went to warn Draco.

"Potter will be joining us for dinner tonight," he said calmly as he began researching the potion again.

"What!? Why?"

"Hope messed up earlier and wishes to make amends over dinner. Just be civilized for her sake."

Draco sighed and answered dejectedly. "Well, I guess I can if it's for Hope."

* * *

Dinner actually turned into an enjoyable affair. Draco and Harry discovered that they had many things in common and they quickly struck up a conversation with each other while Hope listened and smiled.

Soon though, it had ended and now Hope was standing outside the common room with Harry.

"I thought you were mad at me about earlier…" he said shyly, looking at the ground.

"I wasn't mad, Harry. I was confused. I can't allow myself to get too close to anybody, and that includes you. But you're making it difficult for me, because I want to become closer to you."

He reached out and gently grasped her arm, causing her to wince from the burns still there. He loosened his grasp before speaking.

"Hope, I've lived with knowingly putting someone in danger for the past five and a half years. From a personal standpoint, it's not worth it to push them away."

"It is for me, Harry." He went to interrupt but she stopped him. "I need to get back down to the dungeons. Balderdash," she said before climbing into the common room.

Hope quickly gathered all her things that she needed and left. She knew that Harry was upset, but honestly, couldn't make herself stop and try to put it in nicer terms. He had to stay away from her, at least until after the war was over.

She walked back into her godfather's quarters and sat down. "I'm back!" She yelled into the next room.

"So soon?" Draco said teasingly as he entered. "I thought for sure you'd still be snogging Harry."

At the hurt look on Hope's face, he regretted the words. "What happened?" He asked, sitting next to her.

Hope sniffled before answering. "Nothing. Can we get this done?" She asked as Severus walked into the room. "I have a certain potion's essay to finish as well as many other assignments."

"You'll have time. I'm sure Draco wouldn't mind helping you out either."

"No thanks, I'll get it," she said. "It's not as if I'll be able to sleep anyway," she added under her breath.

Severus' keen ears picked up on the last statement and he put the topic away for a later time. Instead, he took the seat directly across from Hope.

"Hope, if I thought that by adopting you it would make you feel more a part of this family, I would do it without a second thought. The problem is, I think it would just make the situation worse."

"Is this what you wanted to talk about? Because honestly, Severus, I'm over it now. I'm fine with you adopting Draco. He was in danger, I wasn't, and circumstances change things," she lied. "In fact, I already apologized to Draco, and am apologizing to you now for how I acted."

Severus was taken aback. "And this would have nothing to do with the note?"

"Note?" She asked, pretending to be confused. "Oh, that stupid prank from class? No, it has nothing to do with it."

"Very well, you two should go do your schoolwork."

Snape breathed a sigh of relief as she did just that.

* * *

Severus walked quietly into Hope's room to check and make sure she was asleep. He went up to her bed and was relieved to see her even breathing and calm features. He gently brushed her blonde hair out of her face and watched as her features tensed.

"Hope?"

It was useless however, because Hope was stuck in a dream from Voldemort.

_Hope watched, tears streaming down her face as her parents were hit with yet another curse. _

_"Stop it! Please, leave them alone, they're not the ones that you are after!" She cried out as her parents screamed from the pain._

_"Little Hope, are you done playing?" Voldemort asked as he walked towards her._

_"Stop it. They don't deserve this."  
_

_"Oh, little Hope wants us to put an end to their suffering. What do you think, Lucius?"  
__  
"I would be honored to, my Lord." _

Hope watched helplessly as he shot the killing curse at both her parents. She collapsed on the ground as the tears overwhelmed her.

_Hope watched as the dream-scene faded around her and Voldemort stood in front of her. _

_"How does it feel Hope, knowing that these are only two of the deaths you caused?" He asked, with a smirk playing on his snakelike lips._

_"It wasn't me who murdered them. You did," she spat back at him._

_"Ah, yes, I had them killed, but only because you weren't cooperating. Would you like to see the other deaths you caused because they were trying to protect you?"_

_The scene changed around her again, and Hope was standing in a beautiful home. _

_A person who looked just like Hope was standing behind a man with dark brown hair. They were facing a man who Hope immediately recognized._

_"Get out of my house," the man who had to be her father said._

_"Where's the girl?" Voldemort asking, stepping closer with his wand raised._

_"She's gone, under a protection you won't be able to penetrate," her mother said back to him._

_"I suggest you tell me where, unless you want to see your husband die."  
_

_Both remained quiet while Voldemort's cold eyes pierced them. "Very well. Avada Kedavra."_

_Hope watched as her father fell to the ground._

_"Ready to tell me yet." _

"Never!"

_"Silly girl." He shot the curse at her as well and then turned to leave._

_The scene faded away, and Hope was once again facing Voldemort. _

_"You did that as well. I never held a wand to those people."_

_"True, but they would still be alive if not for you being born."  
__  
Hope shook her head, trying to block out the evil creature's voice. _

_"Still don't believe me? I'll give you a few short weeks to decide if you really would like to remain on their side. If you change your mind, come to me, and I'll reverse the curse and welcome you back. If not, you'll lose another you're close to."_

_"Until then, a little remainder of the curse. Choose wisely, Hope."_

Hope woke up and felt the excruciating pain go through her body. She bit her lip again to keep from crying out and tasted the blood in her mouth.

"Hope, drink this." Severus said, putting a vial to her lips.

Hope opened her mouth and felt the potion slide down her throat. The pain lessened reasonably and Hope sighed.

"Better?" Severus asked as he sat down on the bed.

Hope nodded and felt dizzy. "That was worse than last time."

"That's the point of the curse. It'll get worse with each time. That potion worked, so Draco and I've found an antidote, but it will take about a month to make."

"How many attacks will I have until then?" She asked weakly.

"It's been three days since your last one. The next one will be in six days. It will double with each time," Severus explained.

"So thirty days, it'll be two more?"

"Three, we can't give you the potion until you are having an attack."

Hope groaned.

"How much pain is left?" He asked her gently.

"A little. Last time I was just tired. Now I'm sore and feel dizzy."

Severus nodded. "Next time, it'll start tearing muscle, then bones…the last attack will be extremely painful. The potion will end the attack, but not the aftereffects."

Hope sighed. "I guess I asked for it by spitting in his face, huh?" She said, as she sat up.

"Hope, nobody asks for this."

Hope just shrugged and winced from the pain. "Well I'm up, I might as well study," she said, looking at the clock which read 12:49. "Accio bag."

Severus caught the bag while it was flying and laid it beside her bed. "Go back to sleep. I'll give you a pain relieving potion in the morning after this one is out of your system."

"I can't. Severus, don't make me."

"Hope, tell me about your nightmare."

"NO!"

Severus sighed and stood up. "Okay, if you want to do your homework, it's your choice. That potion will make you tired though."

Hope could already feel that effect of the potion. "Do any of your potion's not?" She asked sarcastically, trying to keep him in the room.

"Some don't."

Hope nodded. Severus turned to leave again but Hope's voice stopped him.

"Please, stay. I won't do my homework, but please, just stay."

Severus looked at the stricken face of his goddaughter and felt his heart drop. "I'll stay Hope. Don't worry."

He sat back down on the bed and felt her weight lean against him. "How often are you having nightmares?"

"This is the first…"

"But?" He asked, knowing there was more to it.

"I'm not sleeping really…maybe an hour a night…"

"Hope…why won't you sleep?"

"I don't like waking up alone. I don't like sleeping alone. I've told you all this already!"

"When?"

"In the Hospital Wing. Before you left. Remember? I said I didn't want to be alone. It made me think I was still there."

Severus thought back and winced as he remembered her saying that. "Hope, I'm sorry, I forgot."

"It doesn't matter. You can't be in the dormitory anyway, well…you're a professor so you can, but not every night."

He shook his head. "I'll figure something out. For tonight, go to sleep, I'll be right here."

Hope was reluctant to believe him. "You said that last time."

"I won't leave. If I do, I'll wake you up first, okay?"

Hope still looked reluctant but knew she needed sleep.

"If you leave me, I'll never trust you again, Severus."

"I won't. Go to sleep, Lea."

Hope listened and fell asleep against her godfather.

-------------

A/N: I apoligize profusely for not getting this out sooner. I've been working a lot and it drains me. I'm going to post another chapter tonight, and then two tomorrow. I really do apologize.

By the way, you all are officially over half way done reading the story now. Yipee!!  
Kayla


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Training

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

-------------

Twenty-Two: Training

Hope awoke late and rushed to shower and get ready for class. After throwing her bag together, her godfather's voice stopped her as she was just on her way out the door.

"Remember, during your free period, you and Potter are to come to the spare classroom next to mine!"

"Yes, okay, I know, Bye!!" She said as she rushed out the door to breakfast. She sat down next to a giggling Hermione and an ignorant Harry and Ron.

"I'm serious, Ron!" Harry exclaimed to his best friend.

"So you didn't mess things up as badly as you thought with her then?" Ron ignored Harry in favor of his question.

"Uhh…guys?" Hermione tried interrupting them before they said anything they'd regret.

"Be quiet Hermione, we aren't studying this morning," Ron said before continuing. "It's awesome that she seems to like you Harry. I mean from what you've told us, she is the key to winning the war. Maybe we'll be able to get rid of you-know-who before long!"

"I know, Ron. I want to get rid of him too, but…"

"Harry Potter, I hope the next words coming out of your mouth were going to be 'but I really like Hope, and using her for the war is wrong' or else you're in trouble," Hope interrupted with a glare, causing both boys to jump.

"I tried warning you, but would you listen…" Hermione smirked, before getting up and walking to class.

Harry opened his mouth to explain but Hope raised her hand. "I'm used to being used Harry, but know you don't have to use me to win this war. Those disgraces killed my parents, both pairs of them, and I would NEVER help them!"

She turned and stormed out of the entrance hall, every eye turned to her retreating form.

* * *

Hope stuffed her books into her bag as Transfiguration ended and rubbed her head from the headache coming on. She threw the bag over her shoulder and walked with Hermione down to where they split; she to Arithmancy, and Hope to the dungeons. 

As Hope entered the dungeons, she saw Harry, Severus and Dumbledore already in the room. She shrugged and set her bag down by the fireplace.

"Hope…" Harry began.

"Harry, just shut up. I'm not here to talk to you. What are we training for?" Hope asked the two older wizards in the room.

"Well, we were going to work on basic skills, but seeing as how you seem fine in all your classes, we decided to go ahead and begin dueling."

Hope nodded and pulled out her wand.

"Now, everything is fair game in these duels, with the exception of unforgivable."

Hope and Harry took their places and cast their first spells. Harry easily side-stepped Hope's weak curse but Hope was thrown back against a wall from his. She muttered a curse before standing up and retaking her position.

"It's not enough for you to play me, is it Harry? Now you have to show off your impressive dueling skills?"

"Hope it's not like that…"

Hope sighed and cast a quick, unexpected silencio. "I've told you, I don't care! I'm a tool in this war, I get it, but did you have to actually act as if you cared?"

She cancelled out the charm and took her stance again. He raised his wand but lowered it. He opened his mouth but Severus interrupted.

"Whatever childish problems you two are having, deal with them later, we are here to train."

Ignoring the glare both teens sent him, he continued.

"Since it is obvious the two of you are incapable of working together, I will work with Hope and Dumbledore with you Potter. Maybe at the end of the week we will be able to try this again."

Hope went over to where Severus was standing with one final piercing look towards Harry.

Harry, unseen by Hope, let his face drop as he realized how badly Ron's statements this morning had messed everything up. He sighed and walked over to Dumbledore, and began dueling after the look of pity he received from the aged headmaster.

* * *

Hope was sitting out by the lake on Friday, watching the sunset in peace. At least, she was in peace until she felt a weight settle down next to her. She looked over to see Harry settling down beside her. 

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hello," Hope returned the greeting, while returning her gaze to the sun setting over the lake.

"Hope, I'm not using you," Harry said bravely.

Hope shrugged, causing Harry to groan. "I'm not! I was your friend before I ever knew who you were. Why would I change that?"

Hope sighed. "Friends? I got the impression that you wanted more than that Harry. But okay, we can be friends. I'm over what Ron said anyway," she answered honestly.

"Hope, I told you the night of the Halloween ball that I was falling in love with you," he said, turning sideways on the rock they were sitting on.

"Look at me."

He waited until she did, and looked into her eyes.

"That has not changed, I'm not going to lie."

He saw the tears form in her eyes and knew she wanted to push everyone away.

"Hope, you are stuck with me. No matter how much you try, you are not getting rid of me, ever. We're going to finish this war together, and then we're going to live our lives."

Hope shook her head, tears now running down her face, and stood up. "I'm sorry, Harry! I just can't!" She cried out before running off. She ran to Severus' quarters and entered to find her godfather reading a book on the couch and Draco playing with a snitch in a chair. They both took one look at her tear-stained face before rushing over to her.

At their questions Hope just shook her head and turned to Severus. He looked at her and wordlessly pulled her into a hug. Hope cried even harder until she had no tears left, then wordlessly sat on the couch next to her godfather.

"Hope, please tell us what happened. You can't come in here crying, and expect us to not want to know."

"Harry…" Hope whispered.

"What did Potter do?" Severus asked, with malice in his voice.

"It's not like that!" Hope exclaimed. "It's not him, it's me. He said something the night of the ball…and he repeated it…and I can't…and I'm scared…"

Draco was trying to make sense out of her muttering and went to kneel down in front of her.

"Hope, what did Harry say?"

"He said he was falling in love with me," Hope whispered, and closed her eyes against the new tears.

Both men were confused. "Why is that bad?"

"I can't get close to him! Do any of you notice that all of you are kept at an arms length? I can't risk it! Between the curse that is going to take place again tomorrow and Voldemort's threat…I can't risk it!!"

The shocked look on both of their faces told Hope she'd said too much. She put her head in her hands and groaned.

"I can't believe I just did that!" She muttered into her hands.

"What threat?"

Hope searched her mind for any way to get out of this before deciding to finally just tell the truth.

"My dream. He said if I didn't join him, I'd be getting even more people killed," she whispered.

"Hope! You can't push us away or you won't stand a chance. We care about you and are willing to risk it to you know, because we care about you, but you have to let us. Do you understand?"

Hope nodded wearily before rubbing her eyes. Draco returned to his chair and Hope sat in comfortable silence with the two men before she yawned.

"Tired?" Draco asked with a smirk, once again playing with the snitch.

Hope shrugged. "A little," she answered, avoiding Severus' eyes. "What is that?"

"This…" He replied, holding out the little golden ball. "…is a golden snitch. It's the way to win a game of quidditch," he explained to her.

"That's the game played on broomsticks, right?"

Draco laughed and began explaining quidditch to her. Hope played with the snitch for awhile while hiding yawns from the other two. She glanced at the clock and sighed.

"Well, I guess I should get back up to the common room…"

"I'll walk you up, if you get caught out now, then you'll get into trouble for breaking curfew," Severus said, grabbing her arm gently and leading her out.

He stopped her before she went in. "You're still not sleeping, are you?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Hope sighed and looked at the floor again. "I'm trying, but I'm afraid to fall asleep. I don't think I'd be able to handle waking up alone. It's not big deal!" She said at the look on his face. "I'll deal with it, it's my problem."

Severus shook his head at the girl before commanding the portrait to open. As a teacher, he had permission to enter any of the dormitories or common rooms. He led Hope inside and heard the many shocked gasps of Gryffindors.

"Bloody Hell, can't even get away from the greasy git in here…" Ron muttered.

"Continue with your activities," he said, sending a fierce glare at Ron, causing Hope to giggle. Severus turned back to Hope and told her to go take about a half hour to get her stuff ready for the weekend. Hope shrugged and went to go get some stuff ready to take with her, with Hermione following her up.

"Mr. Potter, a word if you please?" Snape said, trying to keep the common venom out of his voice.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, his voice worried. He knew he deserved whatever Snape threw at him if he had hurt Hope, but he couldn't help but wish it was another professor.

Once away from listening ears, Snape began.

"Mr. Potter, Hope is in a very delicate situation at the moment. I must commend you for the fact that you finally pushed her into admitted some of the things she's dealing with, but please be careful with her in the future. She's…" Severus sighed, unsure of how much to tell him.

"Scared, sir?"

"Yes, very scared. She wants to push everyone away to protect them, and nobody is making that easy. Don't let her do it to you. She needs those around her to keep her close. After all, you can't afford to lose hope in a war, and Hope is the hope needed in this one."

Harry laughed before catching himself. "Don't worry sir; I don't plan on letting her go anywhere, anytime soon."

Snape nodded his head and Hope walked out into the hallway. Harry smiled at her and walked back into the common room.

"What were you two talking about?" Hope asked the older man curiously.

"Harry and I were just agreeing on a point."

"And that point?"

"You. Let's go, Lea," he said, leading the way back to the dungeons with a small smile playing on his lips.

----------------------

A/N: OMGOSH I am so so so very sorry you guys. I promise I wanted to post and I was going to but the stupid website wouldn't let me upload my chapters. I'm giving you all at least three tonight. I feel so bad!!


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: Occlumency

Dislcaimer: I don't own it

----------------

Chapter Twenty-Three: Occlumency

Hope was sitting in the chair beside Harry's, and in front of Snape's desk. She had yet to have her attack, but had finally gotten a good night sleep, thanks to Severus and Draco.

Hope listened to Severus' lecture halfheartedly. She didn't do well with theory, but had to actually practice something to get the hang of it.

"Occlumency is the art of magically protecting one's mind from external penetration, sealing it against...Hope, are you even listening?"

Hope shrugged. "Theory never did sit well with me, why don't we go ahead and practice?"

Harry grimaced, remembering the horribleness of these _practices_, and knew Hope would not want to do it often afterwards.

"Hope, I don't think you should practice. Maybe just watch?' Severus offered, eyeing the girl for a reaction.

"Not a chance. I can't learn from watching. What would even make you think that?"

Severus sighed. "Hope, you haven't had your episode yet today. If I legilimens you, it opens up your mind, and that could make you more vulnerable for the attack." Seeing her stubborn expression he decided to negotiate. "How about Potter goes first, then you decide if you want to."

Hope thought about it and then shrugged. "Harry can go first, but I'm going to do it."

Harry mumbled and stood up, removing his wand. He heard the spell then fought to clear his mind unsuccessfully before seeing the memories flash before his eyes: Sirius, his summers at the Dursley's, and Cedric. When Snape ended the spell, Harry was laying on the ground, shaking.

"For Merlin's sake, Severus, what did you do?" Hope exclaimed, helping Harry to his feet with a glare at her godfather.

"That was pathetic, Potter. The Dark Lord would have crushed you under his shoe," Severus spat, ignoring his goddaughter.

"Bloody Hell, Severus! You're not Voldemort. Legilimens me and see if I can handle it. You told him nothing, so don't give me hints," she spat, still glaring at the man in front of her.

"Hope, sit down. He's not making progress and is welcoming the Dark Lord for another attack; it's almost as if he wishes for his friend…"

"STOP IT!" Hope screamed before Harry could. "You don't know what it's like to feel like you're the cause of someone you LOVE dying, so just shut up and legilimens me!"

Snape sighed before casting the spell. Hope's memories flashed before his eyes.

_Hope was standing face to face with Voldemort. "Are you ready to join me yet, my precious snake?" He whispered in her ear._

_"Give it up, I'll never join you," Hope stated defiantly. Voldemort stepped away and waved his hand before the torture session started._

_The scene changed:_

_Hope was hearing Draco tell her about the adoption. _

_"Severus adopted me this morning. He made it official." _

_Hope's face dropped and tears welled up in her eyes. _

_"I'm happy for you. I'm sure you'll make an excellent son to him," she said, before getting up and walking off, ignoring his calls for her to wait. She walked as far away and high as she could go in the school, and was standing at the Astronomy Tower . _

_She sat on the ledge and dangled her feet over the ledge as the tears fell from her face. She was like that for a while, until finally standing up and walking to the door. She stopped at the doorway and turned back to the stars before muttering._

_"I guess I was right. He doesn't care about me like he does Draco. Why would he?" _

_She turned and left, going back to Dumbledore's office._

Severus pulled himself out of her memories with a shocked face. "Hope?" He whispered to the girl curled up on the floor. When he didn't get an answer, he went and knelt down in front of her. Noticing her labored breathing and shaking, he knew what was happening.

"Harry, go get the potion in the top drawer of my desk."

He waited until the shocked boy did as he was told. "Hope, listen to me. Focus on me, not the pain. We have to talk."

Hope shook her head, causing her blonde locks to fly everywhere and reveal her tear stained face. "It hurts," she muttered.

"I know, Lea." He took the potion from Harry and held the vial to her lips. He watched as she drank it and relaxed against the wall after a few minutes. "Better?"

"Mostly," she mumbled, eyes still glued to the floor. "Can I go?"

"No, we need to talk. What still hurts?"

"I'm sore. Worse than I've ever been. It's almost like back in third grade when I tore the tissue in my wrist. Except now it's everywhere," she explained softly.

Snape nodded and looked at Harry. "Go get Madam Pomfrey. Tell her to meet us in my quarters."

Snape gently lifted Hope into his arms and took the side door into his bedroom and set the girl down gently on his bed.

"Sev'rus?" Hope muttered, her eyes closed, causing her dark eyelashes to stand out against her pale skin.

"Yes?" He said, sitting down and pulling her head into his lap.

"You have to explain Occlumency to us. Not just expect us to know it," she whispered weakly.

"I will, Hope. Just relax until Poppy gets here." He felt Hope relax a little and saw her breathing start to even out. "Stay awake," he ordered gently to the dozing girl

She groaned but did as he asked. A few minutes later Poppy came in, her wand already out. She said the spell to get a diagnosis and shook her head, muttering something that sounded like _'that poor girl_' and _'already been through hell, only to get more thrown at her_'. She asked Severus for several potions which he pointed to.

Harry was watching the exchange with an unreadable expression written on his face, until Hope gently called his name while the mediwitch was getting her potions. He walked over to the bed and took the hand she held up.

"I should apologize for how I acted the other night…" Hope started but Harry stopped her.

"Don't worry about it now, Hope. Just relax," he said, noticing the pain still etched into her features. She nodded wearily.

Poppy handed Hope two potions which the girl drank before falling asleep. She wasn't allowed a pain potion with the one in her system, but was given a sleeping one as well as a potion that would knit together the majority of the tissues. She would be a little sore, but other than that, fine.

Harry sat holding her hand while Severus left and went into the lab. About an hour later, Draco walked in and with a nod from Severus joined Harry. They stayed that way until a few hours later, when Hope awoke, and then they all sat around her, joking and laughing until the night called them all to sleep.

--------------

A/N: This has to be one of my favorite chapters. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone reading, and of course my beta!!


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: Before Christmas

Disclaimer: Dont' own it

---------------------

Chapter Twenty-Four: Week before Christmas

Hope was groaning as she went to lunch after Herbology. She was dirty and sweaty from planting, but had no time to go shower before her lessons with Snape and Dumbledore after lunch. They had moved on during the last few weeks from dueling, (which she finally had bested both Snape and Dumbledore at), to physical fighting. It would give her and Harry an advantage if their wands got knocked out of their hands.

She sat down at the Gryffindor table in between Harry and Hermione. They were discussing Christmas plans.

"My parents and I are going skiing and snowboarding. It's bound to be fun. I'll still be at the Burrow Christmas day though," Hermione excitedly told Harry.

"I'm going to the Burrow for break with Ron. I'll stay the whole break though," Harry said while eating his lunch.

"What about you, Hope? Going to Snape Manor over break?" Hermione asked, as she made a plate.

"Nope, I'm staying here. Draco and Severus are going to the Manor but I figured I'd give them time alone."

Harry eyed Hope curiously. "I'm sure Ron wouldn't mind if you came to the Burrow. Then you'd have an excuse to not go."

"No, I don't want to be a nuisance to them," Hope said with a shrug.

"And Severus is okay with you staying here over the break?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sure he wouldn't want to exclude you."

Hope just shrugged and picked up her books after pushing her half eaten plate away. "He doesn't know, I didn't tell him I signed up to stay over break. Oh well, no big deal. I have to go get my Potion's book. See you later!"

Harry looked at Hermione before getting up and following Hope out of the entrance hall. He caught up with her and pulled her to the side.

"You're doing it again." He accused. "We went over this, and we're not going to again."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, quizzically.

"You're pushing everyone away. Severus, by not going with them over break, us by not coming with us. Don't do this to us. You're Hope, everyone loves having Hope around."

Hope laughed at the joke and began walking while she talked. "I'm not pushing anyone away, Harry. I'm just giving everyone a much needed break. The potion will be ready when I have my next attack, so then I won't constantly need to be around Severus and Draco while they're trying to get to know each other, and my sleeping…well it hasn't changed, but I can deal with it."

Harry walked beside her. "Don't do this. Go somewhere. Even if you only come to the Burrow for that one night, don't stay in the castle all alone. Besides, I want to see you open your Christmas present," he said with a smirk.

Hope sighed. "I'll think about it. But for now, I really do need to get my books and get outside for our training lessons."

Harry nodded and watched as she went with a sad look on his face.

* * *

Hope was sitting in Draco's room the night after classes ended, watching him struggle to pack while she petted Sasha.

"Hey, you don't mind if Blaise comes over for the holiday, do you Hope? Severus told me to ask you."

Hope shrugged. "It doesn't matter either way to me," she answered back evasively, while laughing as he tried to choose between two shirts.

"Don't laugh! Have you packed yet, Miss Smart One?"

Hope shrugged. "No reason to pack, I'm not going anywhere."

Severus had walked in during this last comment and eyed his goddaughter with a wary expression.

"And where are you going to be for the next two weeks, Hope?" Severus asked from the doorway, causing both teens to jump.

"At Hogwarts. Christmas Day I'll be at the Burrow with Harry and the Weasleys."

"What?!" Draco exclaimed. "Why aren't you coming to Snape Manor with us?"

"Because I figured you two could use the bonding time. I'll be there in four days to pick up my potion, but other than that I'll stay away and let you guys hang out." Hope shrugged again and stood up. "Anyway, I'm going to go find Blaise and see if he wants to fly tomorrow morning before the express leaves. Bye you two! Have fun!" Hope said and started making her way out with Sasha trailing.

"Hope?" Severus called to her as she reached the door.

"Yes, sir?" She replied as politely as she could.

"Why don't you step into my bedroom for a long overdue chat?" He asked, making eye contact with her.

Hope sighed and followed him into the bedroom and sat on the bed while Sasha jumped back on her lap.

"I'm in trouble, eh girl?" She said to the beautiful white tiger in her lap. She'd found out that Sasha was a special breed that never got bigger than lap dogs.

"Yes, you are. You should've just gone with them." Hope shrugged and gave her attention to Severus.

"What am I going to have to do to convince you that you are a part of this family? Why didn't you sign up to come with us? Or at least talk to me about this first, Lea? You're parents would not want me to leave you sulking around the school during break."

Hope saw the sadness in his eyes and almost decided on not pushing it. "So you're doing this for my parents? That solves the issue, they're dead because of me," Hope said, standing up.

"Hope Leanne Collins, sit down now!" Severus harsh voice caused Hope to wince as she sat back down, and Sasha to stand protectively in front of her.

"You are never to say anything that absurd again! You will be coming to my manor after you get done at the Burrow on Christmas day and spending the night. We will be administering the potion the next day. You will do as you're told, do you understand?"

Hope glared at him. "I'm returning the night after then. Otherwise, I'll deal with the pain and not show up."

He groaned before waving her off. Hope rolled her eyes and left his chambers with Sasha, who followed after stopping to growl at him furiously.

Severus was just not having a good day.

---------------------

A/N: Aww poor Sev. I feel for him. Review please!


	25. Chapter Twenty Five: Christmas!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

---------------

Chapter Twenty-Five: Christmas!!!

Hope was sleeping in an otherwise empty dormitory in the Slytherin common room when Hermione and Harry walked in and refrained from laughing. Hermione stalked over and noticed that Hope had her arm around Sasha, who was curled up against her master's neck.

Harry looked at Hermione. "How do we wake her up?"

Hermione shrugged. "I vote you do it. It was your idea to come wake her up. Hurry up though, we're missing breakfast."

Harry quietly walked over and sat down on the bed beside her and gently shook her. "Hope, wake up," he whispered gently.

Hope stirred but buried even further into the pillow much to her tiger's annoyance. Sasha growled gently before getting up and storming away. Harry laughed causing Hope to roll out of bed and land with a harsh thump on the floor.

"What in Merlin's name…" Hope muttered, rubbing her head while the other two were hysterically laughing.

"Good morning Hope," Hermione said, offering her a hand up. Hope accepted it and was pulled to her feet.

"So why are you standing in my bedroom, in the Slytherin common room no less, at six in the morning?" Hope asked, as she pulled out some clothes.

"It's not any morning, Hope. IT'S CHRISTMAS!!" Harry exclaimed, pulling her toward the fireplace. "Come on, we have to go to the Weasley's!!"

"Harry, I have to shower and get dressed. I'll be there in a few." Harry pouted, but sat down on her bed to wait.

Hermione watched the two with a grin on her face. "I'm going to go back and warn Mrs. and Mr. Weasley that you'll be there later than they expected. Don't eat, they're fixing breakfast."

Hope nodded and went to the bathroom. She took a short shower and dressed in a black, off the shoulder, top and blue jeans. She managed to grab her bag for the night at Severus' manor and a pullover sweater, before being dragged by Harry into the fire place.

"Harry, my hair's still wet," she complained, as she put her cloak on to protect her from the soot.

"It'll dry eventually," he said, pulling her into the fire, tight against him. He threw down the powder and called out their destination. A moment later, they fell through the fire place, tangled up, and heard a room full of people laugh.

"Dang, Harry, I knew you had a thing for her, but I didn't think you were the type to rush things," Fred said with a grin.

"Oh don't be silly. Harry got over his 'thing for me' a while ago. Right Harry?" She asked, turning toward him after getting up.

"Umm…" Harry said blushing. Hope's eyes went wide.

Mrs. Weasley decided to break up this moment and begin breakfast. "Now Hope dear, you don't know how it works around here. We'll eat breakfast and then begin opening presents. So let's move to the kitchen."

Hope was trapped between Fred and George throughout the meal and had a hard time finding time to eat in between laughing. Finally, everyone finished and they moved toward the living room to exchange gifts.

Everyone had fun with the exchange. Fred and George passed out new items from their joke shop, Ron got everyone sweets, the Weasley parents made sweaters, Hermione got everyone a book, and Harry's present varied from person to person, but everyone noticed how he didn't give Hope anything.

Hope was a little hurt by Harry's action as she passed out her presents. She had gotten Mrs. Weasley new knitting supplies, Ron a collection of Chocolate Frog cards that someone was selling, Hermione a rare book on spells, Mr. Weasley some muggle artifacts, and the twins some rare herbs to make supplies with.

Hope handed Harry his gift without eye contact. She watched as everyone opened their gifts and thanked her profusely. Hope looked around and caught Harry playing with his brand new, pure gold snitch.

After presents were opened, everyone went outside. It had snowed, making the ground a sparkling white. Hope smiled sadly, remembering the time she had made snow angels with her mother every Christmas morning.

Hope was brought back to the present as a snowball hit her in the head from behind. She turned and saw everyone else involved in a snowball fight. She laughed and shook her head before going to the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley clean up.

A few hours later, the boys and Hermione came in soaked and the Weasley patron served them the hot chocolate that she and Hope had made. Hope was standing by the door with Sasha, who had snuck through the fire with her and Harry, when she heard the twins snicker behind her.

She turned and felt the water gush over her head. "FRED! GEORGE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed, chasing them upstairs. After about a half hour of chasing them, she gave up her plans for a later date, and walked back outside and away from the property.

She sighed to herself, once again remembering past Christmases with her family. Neither of her parents had had siblings, and their parents had died years ago, leaving them to themselves on Holidays. That never made it less fun.

"I miss you guys," she whispered to the cold air surrounding her. "I wish you could see me now. I want to be able to tell you I love you and know if you're proud or me."

"I'm sure they are," a voice said behind her. Hope jumped and turned, to come face to face with the emerald eyes of Harry.

"I think so, too," Hope whispered, looking at the ground. She heard Harry step closer and forced herself not to step back.

"Hope, I know you probably think I forgot to get you a Christmas present, but I didn't," he said, causing her eyes to come up and meet his.

"Then why…" She trailed off as he pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket.

"I didn't want to give this to you in front of everyone because I didn't want to pressure you." He opened the box and heard the gasp from Hope.

She reached forward with shaky hands and took the box from him to examine the necklace. It had three types of stones, all woven together by a silver circle outlining them. The first shapes were blue sapphire hearts. The second were aquamarine tear drops. The final shape was a blue topaz star in the center.

"This resembles everything you've gone through so far in the wizarding world. The four tear drops, for the loss of each set of parents, your old way of life, and your freedom. The star represents the future. Everything about it. The four hearts represent all the love you've found. One for the friends, one for Draco who's your brother in all sense but name, and one for Severus, who's your father in all but name."

Hope stared at the necklace in shock. "There's still one more heart," she said, locking eyes with him again. She could tell Harry was nervous.

"You won't be able to wear this necklace right away unless you feel the same as I do. The fourth heart is supposed to resemble me. I told you I was falling in love with you, but I'm past that part. I am completely and helplessly in love with you."

Hope felt her jaw fall open before he continued. "If you want to be my girlfriend, Hope, then accept the necklace and wear it. If not, then put the necklace away for when you find someone who loves you and you love them," Harry said, his voice cracking.

Hope took a step toward him, quickly closing the space between them so that their bodies were almost touching. "There's only one problem, Harry."

Harry couldn't help the sadness that fell across his face. "What?"

"You have to put the necklace on me yourself," she said, causing him to break into a huge smile.

"You mean it, you'll be my girlfriend?"

Hope nodded and he moved behind her to fasten the necklace. He noticed her hair was still wet and she hadn't stopped to put on a coat.

"You're going to get sick! Let's go inside," he said, pulling her towards the house. Eventually he slowed down and they walked side by side with their hands entwined the rest of the way, stopping right inside the door.

Harry pulled Hope back as she went to go toward the kitchen. She looked at him with curious eyes and tilted her head in question.

"Hope, I've wanted to do this since Halloween," he said, causing her to become even more confused.

Smiling, Harry leaned forward and softly kissed her before pulling her into the living room to tell the others about the best Christmas present he'd received.

------------------

A/N: This one's for tomorrow since I have to work.

Thanks to Nita, my wonderful and awesome beta.

Kayla


	26. Chapter Twenty Six: Snape Manor

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

----------

Chapter Twenty-Six: Snape Manor

Hope stepped through the fireplace with Harry again, but this time she was entering Snape Manor. She heard chatter in the room down the hall, followed by laughter.

"I've apparently come at a bad time…" Hope muttered to herself.

Harry shook his head and dragged her with him down the hallway. They followed the sounds and soon were right outside the doorway, listening to the conversation.

"I'm so glad I get to spend time with you, Dad," Draco said while dropping an ingredient in the potion.

Apparently Severus made a face at the name, because Draco began apologizing.

"It's fine Draco," Severus interrupted. "Just took me by surprise. I'm your father and you should feel welcomed to call me such."

"Well, I'm glad I got to spend break with you either way. Everything's been better since you adopted me. We get to spend so much more time together," Draco said, sounding like an excited first year.

"That will change, you do realize that, right Draco?" Severus asked, his eyes never leaving the potion.

"I know, it will change when Hope gets here…"

Hope's face fell during the conversation, but she couldn't stop herself from interrupting. "Hope's here, but don't worry, it will only last a day."

Severus couldn't help but imagine how that sounded to her from outside the door. He walked towards her, ignoring the potion.

"Hope, it's not like that," he said quietly.

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Can Harry stay over? He brought me here since I'm not accustomed to floo, but is it all right if he stays the night?"

Severus really didn't have a problem with Harry any longer and Draco and him were friends.

"I don't have a problem with it. I'll find him a room later."

"No need, he'll share mine." At her godfather's shocked look she sighed. "It's one night, and I took Sasha back to school."

Severus looked towards Harry, who was now engrossed in a discussion with Draco.

"Very well," he said, grudgingly. "Tell him to go get his things and then return."

Hope nodded and unknowingly played with her necklace while she explained to Harry what was going on. He nodded and said he'd return in about two hours. (The Weasley's were expecting him to play quidditch.)

As he left, Hope settled down on the couch and was surprised when her godfather and Draco did that same. She was even more surprised when she looked over to the Christmas tree and noticed it was still full of presents.

"You've not opened gifts yet?" She asked, sitting up.

"No, we were waiting for you," he said and nodded toward Draco, who got up and passed them out.

Hope was surprised but opened her presents anyway. She got some new clothes and a cage for Sasha from Severus. Draco had gotten her a set of colored quills and colored parchment. She loved them both and hugged each person in turn, forgetting their earlier discussion.

She gave them their presents which was a set of rare ingredients and a cauldron that couldn't explode for Severus and a necklace with a dragon for Draco. Hope watched as they opened the rest of their presents and laughed at a few of them. Finally Hope explained the other presents she had received and got stopped when they realized she hadn't gotten anything from Harry.

"Oh, he got me something I just haven't gotten there yet!" She exclaimed to the two men. They laughed and she continued her story. When she explained about the necklace, both immediately wanted to see it so she unlatched it and handed it to them.

"What's up with the tears, star, and hearts theme?" Draco asked.

"They each symbolize something. The teardrops are something lost, the hearts are the love gained, and the star is the future."

"Very evasive answer, Hope. Care to give a little more detail?" He said, teasing her. Hope looked over at Severus and saw he was just as curious.

"The four teardrops represent the loss of my old life, the loss of my freedom, and one for each set of parents I lost. The star is self-explanatory, the future, whatever it may hold. The hearts are for the love I've found; one for my friends, one for you, Draco, one for Severus, and one for Harry and our relationship."

Draco nodded, finally satisfied, and gave the necklace back to her. "I'm going to go see if the elves will have dinner ready by the time Harry gets back. He should be here anytime."

Hope nodded and asked Severus to show her to her room. She was up there setting out her clothes for tomorrow when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, catching her off guard. She turned around and faced Harry.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized.

"It's no problem. Draco is getting dinner downstairs, want to go down?" She asked, as she moved his bag toward the closet.

"Sure, let's go," he said, taking her hand in his as they went downstairs.

Dinner passed relatively quickly and then Harry and Hope were exploring the manor. It was a total of four floors, three floors and a basement used for potion making. The first floor had the living room, dining room, kitchens, and two bathrooms. The second floor contained ten bedrooms and bathrooms, and four rooms had balconies; (Hope's, Draco's, Severus', and the main guest room.)

The third floor was a recreation floor. There was a pool, a workout room, and an area to watch the quidditch pitch from. Hope let Draco show her and Harry his room. The walls were dark green, and the carpet was black. His bedding was black and he had a green rug on his floor. The curtains were all a dark green.

"It's so dark in here," Hope muttered to herself.

"It's how I like it. So your room should have decorated itself as soon as you walked across the door. Want to show us?" Draco replied.

Hope shrugged and led them to her room. The wall with the head of her bed against it was a light-medium blue. The other three were light blue. The flooring was wooden with a moon rug at the foot of the bed and another one in front of the entrance to the balcony. The curtains were translucent white and she had a canopy over her bead in the same color. She also had a white desk and blue couch.

They all sat around in Hope's bedroom until late. Hope fell asleep leaning against Harry, causing Draco to laugh. The two boys continued talking until Severus entered at midnight.

"The two of you should be in bed, and for Merlin's sake, Harry, put Hope on the bed, not on you," he said with a face.

"Yes sir, but if she wakes up, I'm blaming you."

"Nevermind. Draco, go to bed."

Draco got up and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Harry repositioned himself so that he was holding Hope still but they were both lying down. He watched her for a few minutes before drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

Hope awoke in pain the next morning. She refrained from screaming because of the arm wrapped around her waist but couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes. She tried to move but it only made the pain worse.

"Harry…" she groaned out and watched as he jerked awake.

"Hope!? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Sev'rus…" She closed her eyes against the bones breaking in her body. She'd had one attack since the last one…and it came earlier than they expected. This one was right on schedule, and the pain coursing through her was unbearable.

Severus entered the room and cast silencing charms around. He kicked Harry out, and closed the door.

"Hope, focus on me." He tried to get her attention but the pain was too great for her to focus through. She started screaming, and the noise caused Severus' heart to go into his throat.

He sighed and lifted the potion to her lips and watched as she tried to swallow it. She took the potion in two swallows and felt the effects immediately.

"Hope?" Severus called to her, watching her warily.

"Better," she sighed out, kicking off the blanket.

Severus nodded. "Harry is outside, you want him or Draco in here for the effects of the potion?"

Hope shook her head. "I don't even know the effects of the potion."

Severus explained to her about the side effects of the curse leaving her body. She would not be up moving around, would be dizzy, and would not want to eat anything. She would sleep a lot, and more than likely get cranky from the headache she's going to receive. He also explained she would feel a few broken bones left over from the last attack.

Hope nodded as he explained, showing she understood. "Send Harry in here for a few minutes?" She asked gently, already feeling tired.

Harry walked in and sat down next to her. He knew not to touch her because of the pain, but couldn't help taking her hand in his. He saw her hide a wince, but she squeezed his hand.

"I want to stay here with you, Hope," he said while sitting on the bed.

"Fine, but you're not laying about my room hovering all day. Go swim or something with Draco."

He nodded and brushed her hair out of her face, noticing how tired she looked. "Go to sleep, Hope. I'll be back later."

She nodded, and he left as Severus reentered. He held a glass of tea out to her, which she drank quickly. Severus set the glass on the table and sat next to her where Harry just was.

"Feeling okay?" He asked her worriedly.

She nodded. "I'm tired, and sore. But it's better than it was."

He nodded. "This potion will not mix well with others for an hour. I'll wake you in that time to give you a pain reliever. Go to sleep."

She nodded and laid for awhile until the potion's pull became too strong and she drifted off, with her godfather still sitting beside her.

* * *

Hope didn't remember being awakened for the pain potion, or any other times during the day. But when she awoke at ten in the evening to find Harry laying on the couch and Severus still beside her, she was wide awake.

She turned as she heard someone else enter and smiled at Draco. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey. Everyone was worried," he said, coming over to the other side of the bed.

"Really? Why?"

"Because you were supposed to awaken hours ago. You're feeling fine though, right?"

"I feel perfect. Different than I have in ages."

Draco nodded. "Should I wake them up?" He asked, motioning toward Severus and Harry.

Hope shook her head. "Let them sleep."

They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile before Draco interrupted it.

"You know I didn't mean what I said earlier in a bad way, right?" He asked, looking at her blankets.

"I know, Draco. You want to spend time with your dad. I understand perfectly."

Draco shook his head. "You don't understand. I can't tell you exactly what, but there was something about that sentence you mistook. I didn't mean it because I didn't want you around. You're like my sister, Hope, and I love you like one. I just meant that…"

"That we would have a new addition to our family, therefore, we would be making some new changes," Severus said, surprising both teens.

"What?" Hope asked, confused.

Severus got up and left the room before returning. He handed an envelope to Hope, who cautiously opened it and felt her eyes fill with tears as she read the first two lines.

WIZARDING FAMILY SERVICES

ADOPTION APPLICATION

"All that's needed is your signature. You have as long as you need to decide. Just sign it and bring it to me, and the adoption will be final."

Hope put the papers back cautiously and hugged her godfather. "I'm not ready yet, but I really appreciate the offer."

He nodded and hugged her back. "I understand. When you are, you have what you need."

Hope nodded and wiped away the tears with a laugh. "I have a question. Can I stay here for the remainder of the Holidays?"

"Of course!" Both said at once.

"Good, now there's only one problem," she said, glancing at Harry with a laugh. "Who's going to wake him?"

They all laughed and decided to leave him for the night, but their laughing eventually woke him up. Harry joined them all on the bed where they sat talking until they all were tired and went to bed.

----------

A/N: Wow I owe you guys a lot of chapters. This one is for Wednesday. I should be getting them out on time, but wouldn't let me in or I was working. Sorry!!! This is Wednesday's chapter.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven: Prophecy Depicting

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

----------

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Prophecy Depicting

Hope, Harry, Severus, and Dumbledore all sat in Dumbledore's office and tried to figure out how the prophecies worked together. It was now the beginning of May, and everything had been passing quickly and smoothly until now. Both had mastered physical fighting and magical dueling, as well as spells and cursing.

Hope sat listening to them try to figure it out once again when a red phoenix landed on her shoulder.

"Well, hello there little guy. I'm Hope," she said to the bird.

_Hello. I'm Fawkes_, the bird replied back, causing her to jump.

"Woah, I can talk to other animals!" Hope exclaimed, causing everyone to look at her weirdly.

"No seriously! I just talked to Fawkes."

Everyone laughed at her. "That's good Hope, now maybe you could return to the present and help us decipher this prophecy?" Severus asked with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Okay, but you'll have to replay them so that I can listen to them again. I've not really been paying much attention."

Dumbledore nodded and cited both prophecies while Hope copied them down. She stared at them for a few minutes before figuring it out.

"It's easy to figure out. Hold on I'll explain it."

She cast a spell that transfigured two pieces of parchment into dry erase boards and a pencil into the marker and began writing.

_The One with the Power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal._

Hope wrote self explanatory under this. Then began writing the rest of the prophecy in parts, leaving lines in between each section.

_But he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not._

_And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives. _

She set down the marker and turned to look at the three faces who were staring at her as if she'd gone crazy. "Let's begin with the first part. It's all self explanatory. Harry was born to parents who had escaped Voldemort three times. He was marked by the scar on his forehead."

"The power, you were right about, but not completely. What did you say it was, Headmaster?"

"Love."

"Exactly! Harry's love has helped him survive so many times. But now his love is stronger. Harry's in love with me, so his love is connected to me, and I to him, which means I'm the power it refers to."

All three seemed to ponder on this before accepting it and motioned for her to continue.

"Okay, the next part is a twist on words. 'For neither can live while the other survives.' It doesn't mean in literal terms. Harry's past six years have been spent trying to protect himself and the school against Voldemort. He's not been able to live his life as a kid because he's too busy trying to survive. Same with Voldemort. Since Harry was born, he's been consumed with trying to kill him."

"What about him dying at my hand?" Harry asked.

"He will. You will have to cast the curse at him, to kill his body, but not necessarily his soul."

Harry looked confused but she continued saying she'd explain later.

"Okay, now my prophecy. Notice that it is the same set up as Harry's."

_The girl pure as snow is approaching _

_Born to those with powers unknown, born on the day of festivities. _

_And her heart will remain as pure as the day she was born, but she will be hidden from the truth for years unknown _

_And she holds the power to end the war, for the final say will come from her. _

_The girl pure as snow is born on the day of festivities. _

Hope continued explaining. "Severus, you said I was _the hope _in the war. That without hope, there would be no reason to continue, and as my name symbolizes, I bring hope into this war."

He nodded, so she continued. "Break down my prophecy with Harry's. We already knew I had to have a pure heart because I could use the wand with phoenix tears. I was born on New Year's…the beginning of a new year. I've never really done anything selfish. I was kept from the truth until this summer."

"Now you have to be careful. It doesn't say I'll be the one to kill Voldemort, just that I'll have the final say. I think it'll be up to me to destroy his soul. I was reading a book and it said it takes someone with a pure heart to destroy another's soul, and it cannot be completed without harm to the person. The purest of souls will survive the ruination of another's soul, but everyone else will die. I have to do it."

"I will have to chose whether or not to, which in the end will give me the final say. Harry can't kill him without me, because he wouldn't have the power, nor would he survive to kill him."

Everyone stared at her openmouthed. They knew Hope was smart, but she rarely acted like a know it all, so they tended to forget.

"Very good, Hope. You've succeeded where everyone else failed."

Hope shrugged. "I need to go look up spells. You said yourself he split his soul, so I'll need to find some way to weave two spells together. Do you have any suggestions?" She asked the two older men in the room.

They did, and so they all sat down and started discussing possible ways to finish Lord Voldemort forever.

----------

A/N: Thursday's chapter.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight: What Happened?

Disclaimer: Don't Own it.

-----------

Chapter Twenty-Eight: What Happened?

Hope was partnered with Harry on a potions assignments as they were all preparing for their final exams. Hope was reading the book while Harry stirred the potion three times clockwise.

"Now add the eye of the newt, wait two minutes, stir counterclockwise four times then once clockwise," Hope instructed as she left to get the vials and labels. She came back just as Harry finished stirring.

"Okay, now…" Hope started but a voice from behind her interrupted her.

"Little bitty Hope, what'll happen if, say your potion explodes?" Pansy Parkinson said from the table she was sharing with Blaise.

"Leave her alone, Parkinson," Hermione, Draco, Harry, and Blaise all said at once. Hope shrugged it off and returned to the potion.

"Now we need to say the incantation "Finalis Potinus" and wait another minute," she said, brandishing her wand as Harry did that same. They said the spell in perfect harmony and watched as the potion shade changed.

"It should be turning a shade of lavender," Hope said, eyeing the book before double checking that the potion was. "Okay, now drop in the chopped ginger root at the same time that I drop in the herbal leaves and the potion will be done after it simmers."

Harry did as she said and soon they were finished. They left their potion to cool as they began cleaning up, proud of themselves for the perfect shade it turned out in. Hope went to check on it and noticed Pansy standing there.

"Back off, Parkinson," she said, pulling out her wand.

"Oh, Hope, what would I do? Maybe drop this…" she said, holding a scarab beetle above the cauldron. "…into your potion?"

"Don't!" Hope exclaimed, gaining the attention of the whole classroom. She pushed Hermione, who had come up beside her, under the table as Pansy let the ingredient fall into the potion and conjured a shield to protect herself.

Hope felt the now red liquid hit her forcefully. She fell backwards against someone and tried to refrain from breathing the harmful odors. She battled staying conscious due to the burning of the potion and the odor when Severus kneeled down beside her.

"Hope?" he called, pulling her toward him. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, closing her eyes and asked the person she had fell against the same question. She was slightly shocked when she heard Harry's voice.

"Anyone hit with the potion, get to the hospital wing now!" Snape bellowed to everyone standing around. "Everyone else, class dismissed. Except you, Miss Parkinson." Snape sent a famous glare her way and was satisfied when he saw her flinch.

He turned his attention back to his goddaughter only to realize she was unconscious. He cursed under his breath while picking her up and storming out of the room and locking it so that Parkinson couldn't leave.

As he entered the Hospital Wing, Severus noticed how only two students were in the hospital wing, and neither appeared to seriously hurt. He carried Hope over and set her down on the bed with a solemn expression as Madam Pomfrey dismissed the other two students and walked over to her. She gasped at the amount of potion covering the girls white robes.

With a few waves the potion was gone and Severus stepped out as the mediwitch began undressing Hope to tend to her wounds. He paced outside until he heard Poppy yell for him to come back in while she administered potions to his goddaughter.

"She'll be fine, Severus. She'll be tender where she was hit…which is most of her body, but she'll be perfectly capable of doing everything she does normally."

"Why is she unconscious? Surely she didn't inhale enough of the potion to affect her," Severus asked, sitting down beside her.

"She may have just lost consciousness from the pain; she also could have lost the memory of what happened for today and yesterday. Nothing major though." The mediwitch bustled away leaving the two alone.

Severus sat by Hope until a few hours later when he heard her groaning. She rubbed her eyes and was surprised at how gritty she felt.

"Good, you're finally awake!!" Poppy yelled from across the room as she bustled over.

"Umm…yeah…" Hope said, confusion written on her face. After a quick exam, Poppy dismissed her with Severus, whom she gave a look that told him he'd better explain everything.

Hope stayed quiet until she reached Severus quarters. She walked in and was enveloped in a hug from Draco, causing her to hiss in pain. He backed up with a worried expression on his face.

"She's a little tender, Draco," Severus explained as he led Hope to the couch and set her down. She stared at her godfather before sighing.

"I guess I'll just…err…go to bed?" Hope said, not sure what else to do.

"I assume you have some questions," Severus said, sitting across from her.

"Err…I do. But who do I ask?"

Severus was shocked. "Hope, what do you remember?"

Hope shook her head. "Not much. Bits and pieces of things that don't make sense. I remember people, just not events." She rubbed her head. "Like, I know you're my godfather, and you're Draco…and kind of like a brother. I remember Harry, and I remember coming to school after the Halloween ball, being sorted, learning spells, Hermione…Ron…Blaise…and that's about it."

Severus shared a worried glance at Hope before moving toward her. He pulled the necklace around her up into his hand and showed it to her. "Do you remember getting this?" he asked.

Hope stared at it for a moment. "Somewhat. The tears are things I've lost. The hearts are things I've gained. The star is the future. But who gave it to me?" Hope asked, her eyes meeting Severus'.

"Oh no! This is not good, Dad!" Draco exclaimed.

"Dad? Err…Draco? Your dad isn't here…" Hope said, becoming even more confused at the looks on their face.

"Hope, go to sleep. We'll see what happens when you wake up."

Hope wearily watched them for a moment before getting up and heading to her room, leaving the two men to stare at each other in worry and shock.

----------

A/N: Friday's Chapter.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine: Healing?

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

----------

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Healing?

Hope awoke the next morning in her bedroom and got up to look around. She searched the dressers and chest and made it over to the desk. She opened each of the drawers until she found the adoption papers from earlier.

"I remember these…" Hope said. She had pushed off signing them, not because she didn't want it, but because she didn't know if it was for sure what they wanted.

While she was looking at them, Severus walked in and noticed. "We are still waiting for you to make up your mind on that. It's been since Christmas."

"I made up mine, just wasn't sure if you had yours," Hope whispered, staring at the papers with his signature on them.

"Lea…come here," he said, sitting on the bed and motioning for her to do the same. Hope did as he said and found herself facing a very serious expression.

"I don't know what it is going to take to convince you that I love you, and nothing would make me happier than to have you as my daughter. I left the decision up to you because I didn't want to make you feel as if I was trying to take the place of your real parents."

Hope tried looking away but Severus' hand cupped her face and kept eye contact. "I want you in my family, with Draco as your brother. I adopted him awhile ago because of his father." Hope nodded, expecting that after last night. "The only question you need to worry about is whether you would like to be a part of that family."

Hope got up and walked over to the desk again. She took the papers in her hands and turned back to him. "Explain to me something first. Why don't I know what's happened?"

Severus sighed. "Something happened in my class yesterday, a potion covered you and you lost your memory. It was only supposed to affect the past two days, but my guess is it's affecting everything you've not completely dealt with yet. Draco is brewing a memory restorative potion as we speak."

Hope nodded and took out a quill. She set it down on the papers and turned to face her godfather. "When I get memory back, I'm signing those papers, and we're making it official."

Severus smiled and pulled the girl into a hug. "I'm glad, Lea. It's time to accept it," he whispered to the girl embracing him.

Hope felt tears falling and didn't know how long she stayed like that, hugging her soon to be father, but she knew she was happy, and she really was wanted in a family.

* * *

Later that evening, Hope had taken the potion and had her memories back, and was feeling rather embarrassed by how she had acted. She wouldn't make eye contact with anyone, and therefore was making her lesson very difficult.

"Hope?" Dumbledore asked, getting her attention. "You're wand has healing capabilities, because of the phoenix tears in it. For you to be a match for that wand, I have to wonder if you have natural healing powers."

"Healing? I've never been interested in healing things before. Why would that be me?"

"Did you ever plan on talking to animals?" Draco smirked beside her, causing her to laugh.

"No, can't say I did. Okay, so how do we find out?"

"First, talk to Fawkes. He should be able to tell you. If you do, we work on mastering them. They could be a huge asset to this war."

Hope nodded and turned to the bird perched on her shoulder. "What do you think Fawkes? Any special healing in me?"

The bird softly trilled before answering. _You're a natural Healer. You won't even need a wand eventually._

This caused Hope to start, scaring the bird into flying off her shoulder. "How does he know stuff like that?" She asked the headmaster.

"Phoenix 's are natural Healers. They can determine whether others are as well. Your mother was talented with healing charms and could even do a few wandless."

"He said I would be able to do it completely wandless. How?"

"We'll get there later. For now, come this way," he said, leading her over to a cupboard. The aged wizard pulled out two snakes, one green and one dark blue. Hope smiled at the resemblance.

"One of them is sick, and won't make it through the evening without care. Use your powers to figure out which one and heal them."

Hope looked at him like he was crazy. "I don't know how to do that!" She exclaimed.

"Trust your instincts. They are not often wrong."

Hope sighed and closed her eyes, allowing one of the snakes to crawl onto her arm. She focused on the creature and sensed nothing wrong with it. Placing it gently back into the box she heard it hiss.

"What's wrong, little buddy?" She whispered to the snake.

Rather than hearing an answer, she heard it hiss again. "Woah!" She said, turning back to the other four. "I can't talk to him…" Hope said worriedly, causing everyone else to chuckle.

Harry stepped over to her and looked at the snake. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "But I can." He turned back to the snakes and began talking.

"What did I do to it?" Hope asked, afraid she had hurt him.

Harry reached inside and put the snake in a different position before lifting out a piece of broken egg. "You set him on something sharp. He didn't like it," he said, petting the green snake.

Hope sighed and allowed the blue one to wrap itself around her wrist. She focused again on it and found something in its aura. Taking it over to the empty table, she laid it down and brandished her wand. Incanting a spell she'd never learned, she felt the snake's aura change from in pain to healthy. She smiled, turning to the others.

"I did it!" She exclaimed, putting the snake back. "Harry, ask if they both feel okay now!"

Harry did as she asked before nodding his head and hugging his girlfriend.

"Well, that was certainly entertaining. Hope, where did you learn that spell?" Severus asked.

"I don't know, it just kind of came to me. I trusted my instincts and it was there."

"And that, my dear girl, is what makes you a natural healer," he said with sparkling eyes. "Now I believe that is enough for today," he said, causing everyone to stand. As they were almost out the door, he stopped them again.

"Watch how you use that power of yours. It could be draining and it will weaken you," he said with a wink before turning and shutting his door, causing the three teens to start laughing, and a very amused Severus to lead the way to dinner.

----------

A/N: And finally, this is tonight's chapter. Sorry. I'm going to go ahead and post tomorrow's also since I have to work.

Thanks to the reviewers, and to my beta, Nita. I love you all. If you're not one of those people, please go review!!

Kayla


	30. Chapter Thirty: Adoption Finalization

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Wish I did though.

----------

Chapter Thirty: Adoption Finalization

Hope went about her days as usual until halfway through June. It was nearing the end of the year and she knew she needed to sign the adoption papers. She was still a little worried though.

She walked down to Severus' quarters, knowing he wouldn't be there until after his last class, and went to her room. She grabbed the papers and a quill before making her way to the headmaster's office. After knocking and receiving a jolly 'come in', she was sitting in front of his desk.

"I need a favor from you," she asked politely.

"Anything, Hope. Unless it will get me into trouble," he said, his eyes twinkling as usual.

Hope laughed. "No, I need a couple things actually. I decided to sign these," she said, passing the papers to him. "If Severus still agrees to it, that is. I need you to be a witness, and call him up here to surprise him with it after dinner. I want to be here, but make him think I did something to get into trouble."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I can arrange both of those. You are free to sign the papers now and we will present them in two hours time," he said to the young girl, and watched as she signed and dated the paper before doing the same himself. He noticed how lit up her eyes were and how she couldn't stop smiling, and dismissed her to dinner with a warning that smiling would give away the fact she wasn't in trouble.

He shook his head as she closed the door behind her. She was definitely turning out to be more helpful to the light than she knew. She was giving their potion's master back his heart.

* * *

Severus entered the headmaster's office and noticed Hope was already there, looking apologetic and sheepish. He gave her a look before turning his attention to the headmaster.

"You called for me, Headmaster?"

"Yes, Severus, please take a seat." He waited as the younger man did so. "As you know, our Hope here is a wonderful young girl, but eventually everyone makes a mistake."

Dumbledore watched the emotions flitter across the usually stoic man's face and had to refrain from smiling. "This however, is not one of those times. We are here to discuss this. Could you read this for me Severus, all the way to the end?" He asked, handing over the adoption papers.

Severus scanned the papers with a confused expression on his face until the end. He noticed Hope's signature and jumped out of the chair, rushing over to her. He pulled her up and into a strong hug.

"Welcome to our family, Hope."

Hope smiled and felt tears well up in her eyes. She buried her head against her godfather's…no her father's…chest, content to just be there, with a member of her new family, beginning her new future.

* * *

Hope was lying on the couch while she, Severus, and Draco all celebrated with some butterbeer and sweets. They laughed and played around until late. Hope decided to stay down in Severus' dormitories for the night so they could wait for the certificate together.

It was almost eleven o'clock when it came in. Due to Dumbledore being the witness, they didn't have to undergo all the interviews, and were slightly surprised when Fawkes came in, carrying a piece of parchment.

"Hey there," Hope spoke to the bird. "What ya got there?" She asked, taking the letter out of his claws. Rather than replying, the bird trilled softly and left.

Hope opened the parchment and couldn't help the smile that slid across her face. The certificate stating that she was officially of member of the Snape family, though she kept her name, was sitting on her lap. She wordlessly handed it over to Severus, and watched his expression change as hers did.

"It's official now, Hope. We are a family," he said, pulling her into a one armed embrace.

They all three put the certificate in a frame and hung it on the wall beside Draco's. Severus made a copy for Hope to keep in her desk drawer so that she would always be able to look at it. He also did the same for himself.

They sat together for a couple more hours, since it was Friday and none of them had to get up early. After they were all falling asleep on their feet, they reluctantly retreated to their bedrooms. Hope stopped at the door and turned back.

"Hey guys?" Hope called.

"Yes?" They both replied, turning to look at her.

"It's nothing really, just wanted to say thank you," she replied, and watched the looks of surprise that flittered across both faces.

"No reason to thank us, Hope," Severus said, and turned to go to bed.

Hope watched as Draco went into his room and smiled to herself. They really were a family now.

----------

A/N: Yay! I'm all caught up and even ahead now! Yipee. Hope you all enjoyed.

Thanks to everyone, especially my beta, Nita.

Kayla


	31. Chapter Thirty One: Problems in Paradise

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

-----------

Chapter Thirty-One: Problems in Paradise

Hope was lying out by the lake with Harry and Hermione, when Draco came over and sat down.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked the group cautiously.

Hermione and Harry shrugged and Hope smiled at her brother before continuing her studying with Harry.

"So a burn-healing potion is a potion that heals burns and is a thick yellow paste, whereas a bruise-healing potion is an orange potion that heals bruises?" She asked Harry, watching as Ron sat down next to Hermione.

Hermione opened her mouth to object as Harry nodded. "You're not even reading that Harry. What are you staring at?" Hermione asked, following his gaze across the field to where a group of Slytherin boys were standing.

"Sorry…" He muttered, looking back at the book. "But I think you were right…"

"No, she was wrong." Hermione frustratedly explained.

"How?" Hope exclaimed, looking defeated. "I'm never going to learn this."

Draco snorted. "Bruise-Healing Paste is not orange, but is a thick yellow substance that automatically lessons the severity of the bruise that it is placed on. A Burn-Healing Paste is the orange one, and it does the same thing with burns."

"Well, at least someone else pays attention!!" Hermione muttered.

"But it's Malfoy. Why's he even over here?" Ron asked with a glare toward the blonde teen.

"Because he's my brother and I said he could," Hope replied, leafing through her book again. "Have a problem with it, Ron?"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" He yelled, standing up with a red face. "He's been a git to us for the past five and a half years, and now we're just supposed to treat him as if he's our best friend? I don't think so!"

Hope stood and walked over to the red head. "He saved my life!" She yelled at him. "If it were not for him, right now I would be dead and then Harry would stand no chance of winning this war, and he would not be happy. Is that what you want for your best friend? Because if it is, then you are a horrible prat."

He opened his mouth to speak and was stopped by her hand.

"Leave, I'm done speaking to you, Ronald."

He looked at Hermione who shrugged, as if to tell him that it was his fault, before turning and storming off in a huff.

* * *

Hope was lounging in Severus' quarters on the couch while studying as he walked in from a detention. He immediately went to work with Draco in the potion's lab, just passing Hope by, causing her to become a little upset.

She shrugged it off and began studying again until it ate away at her. Twenty minutes later, she stood and went to the lab and saw them talking while working.

"Can I help?" She asked quietly. Both turned to her a raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you have a test to be studying for?" Severus asked.

Hope shrugged. "I can study later. I'd rather help you."

"From the girl who thought a burn-healing paste was a potion that you drank and was yellow?" Draco asked sarcastically.

Severus hid his grimace at that before addressing Hope again. "I think maybe you should study instead. I know of finals coming up in the next week that you can't afford to mess up on."

Hope sighed as her face fell noticeably. "Okay, I guess I'll go up to the Slytherin common room and study."

Severus watched her go, trying to figure out what was up with her new willingness to brew potions.

* * *

Hope was up until two in the morning studying, so she overslept and was late to breakfast. She sat down beside Blaise and across from Draco, rubbing her eyes.

"How late did you end up staying up?" Blaise asked her as she buttered up a piece of toast.

"Until about two. Finals are coming up," she said with a shrug, missing the look that crossed Draco's face.

She turned to discuss something with Blaise before taking another sip of her pumpkin juice and making a face. It tasted differently than it had, she would swear. She sighed, thinking it was from lack of sleep, and continued drinking it before standing up.

"Well, I'm going to say hi to Hermione and Harry. Later!" She yelled, as she started across the great hall. She reached her friends, and sat down between the two and began talking.

After a few minutes, everyone got up and left to go to their first class of the day, Potions. Hope yawned as she walked hand in hand down the hallway with Harry and a rambling Hermione.

* * *

Hope was sitting next to Draco in DADA when he passed her a note. Professor Selena was teaching them about various blocks which she already knew from training with Severus and Dumbledore, so she opened the note to read the contents of it.

_Look over at Harry and Weasley._

Hope did as he asked before writing back.

_Ronald sleeps during every class - explaining why he's not in Potions. He copies off of Hermione. Harry already knows this from our training, so is rather bored and trying to keep himself entertained._

_By spelling Weasley's hair different colors? As pathetic a red head he is…pink is not his color either._

Hope laughed before replying.

_True. I guess I should listen to her incase she says something that I don't know for the test. I'll be by tonight after dinner. Are you guys going to be working on another potion?_

Hope watched as he nodded his head before letting her face drop again. So tonight would be another night of studying. When would she be able to learn enough to make him pleased enough to spend time with her?

Hope sighed and listened to the lecture until the end of class when she met up with Harry and linked hands before walking down to dinner.

* * *

Hope was awoke by the portrait to Severus' quarters slamming shut. She jerked up and rubbed her eyes tiredly, causing Severus to look at her worriedly.

"Why were you sleeping at six?"

"Up late last night. Brewing anything tonight?" She asked as he put down a bunch of papers.

He nodded. "A couple potions actually. Seems Poppy is short on supply."

Hope rubbed her head from the headache coming on. "Do you want some help?"

"I think we should be fine. Why don't you go ahead and get some sleep?" He replied back softly.

"I'm okay now. Really. Can I at least watch?"

Severus sighed. "Hope, we'll be fine really. We've done this many times before. Go back up to the tower and catch up with your friends or something."

Hope watched sadly as Severus walked into the lab.

"I thought you wanted me, it doesn't seem like it anymore…" She whispered as she turned and left, going up to Gryffindor Tower.

---------

A/N: Here's your chapter for tonight, Got to get off her for school tomorrow. Love ya'll, Kayla.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two: Sick?

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

----------

Part Thirty-Two: Sick?

Hope was sitting out by the lake when rain starting pouring down. She knew she should get inside, but she honestly didn't care anymore.

She had been constantly trying to spend more time with Severus, but he always appeared to be busy. She wasn't angry with the man. He didn't seem to realize how badly he was hurting her, but she figured that her father would want to spend time with her.

She laid back, now completely soaked, and closed her eyes, allowing tears to fall. She had lost her parents, gained an adoptive family, lost them, gained another adoptive father, and now it seemed as if he didn't want her around. What was she supposed to do?

She sat in the rain for a couple hours, when she made her way back up to the tower to change. As soon as she walked in, she was bombarded by people.

"Where have you been? Why are you wet? Were you outside in the rain? Are you insane Hope? Do you realize that everyone has been looking for you? Harry's been going nuts." All these things awaited her entrance to the tower.

"I'm fine, I was outside, yes I was in the rain, where is Harry?" All of them said Dumbledore's office at once so Hope abandoned her mission of dry clothes and went to reassure her boyfriend.

She reached his office and muttered the password before allowing the gargoyle to take her up. She entered the room and saw four sets of eyes turn to look at her expectantly.

"Didn't know I'd have an audience…" She muttered to herself as Harry jumped up and pulled her into an embrace.

"Where were you? I've been worried sick!" He scolded her, the fear evident in his eyes. "Hope, you're wet, do you want to get sick?!"

Hope shook her head before nodding to the others. "I assume everyone missed me?"

"Miss Collins, may I induce if you were in the rain for the past three hours?" Hope nodded. "Then I must say you were incredibly foolish and will be lucky not to get the flu!" The headmaster said with a smile. "You're all dismissed; get the girl some dry clothes."

They all left and made it to Severus quarters before her father turned on her.

"What were you thinking? Why did you stay out in the rain? I distinctly remember telling you to go study!"

"I have studied every night for the past week because you told me too. I deserved one night off so I went to sit by the lake and it started raining. I didn't feel like coming in to face you only to get yelled at so I stayed out!" She retorted loudly.

Severus' face was red. "Go change and then go to your room and stay in there. Harry, go to your common room, she will not have visitors tonight."

Right as Severus said that, Hope bent over in a coughing fit. Harry stayed out of worry for his girlfriend, and over the fear from the hated potions master.

"See what you've done now, you silly girl? You've gone and gotten yourself sick. Go change and lie down and I'll bring you a cough-resistant potion."

Hope glared at her father before leaving. "No thanks! I don't need your potion; I'm just fine on my own." She turned to Harry and gave him a quick hug. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said and went to her room.

* * *

Hope didn't sleep well that night due to the tossing and turning. She'd also acquired a nasty headache that didn't help matters. When light shone through the window, she got up and got dressed, willing the headache to go away. She had just gotten ready when she dissolved into another coughing fit.

Severus had heard the girl and got a potion for her to take, and walked into her room just in time to see her straighten herself and rub her forehead.

"Hope, here's a potion that should help," Severus offered, as he set the potion on the dresser.

"I don't need it!" She yelled back before coughing again. Severus looked at her and noticed her pale complexion. He also was able to tell she had a headache from the pain on her face.

"You do, but if you refuse to take it, there is nothing I can do," he said with a pointed look at the girl as she coughed harshly again.

"I'm fine, thanks. I'm going to the great hall. Bye," she said and hurried out of the room. She sat down and looked at the food before feeling nauseous and pushing it away. About that time, Harry sat down next to her.

"Hey, you look horrible," he said to her.

"Thanks," she replied sarcastically.

"No, seriously Hope. You look like you feel horrible," Hermione said in more polite terms.

"I don't feel great, but I'll live," she said with a pointed look at Harry.

Both shrugged and began eating, encouraging Hope to do the same. She refused and waited for them to finish before they went outside.

They had been outside for a couple hours when Ginny rushed out.

"There's going to be a ball!" She exclaimed.

"When!?" Hermione exclaimed, already excited.

"Next Saturday. It's an end of term thing, so it will be the day after our last final and two days before we go home!!"

Hermione and Ginny talked about dresses and hair and boys while Hope relaxed against Harry, trying to fight sleep.

A little while later they all got up and went back inside for lunch, and once again, Hope refused to eat because of the nauseous feeling she received when looking at the food. She was on her way to the library with her friends, when Severus stopped her.

"I would like a word, Hope. In my office."

"It's a Saturday, Professor. Surely whatever it is can wait?" She said, challenging him with her eyes. "I have to spend some time with my boyfriend and I've not broken any rules, so it can't be important."

He glared at her. "Bring Mr. Potter with you then. Just be in my office in five minutes."

They all watched as he stormed off before looking at Hope. She sighed and looked at Harry with pleading eyes.

"I'll come with you," he assured her, knowing she was upset with her father. They made their way down the dungeons and entered the man's office to see him sitting behind a desk.

Both took seats and waited for the professor to begin.

"Hope, I don't know why you are so angry at me, but I insist we discuss it now."

Hope sighed. "I'm not angry at you, I simply don't agree with you yelling at me yesterday. I broke no rules and put nobody other than myself in danger, so you shouldn't have reacted that way. It's not like you would've noticed I was missing if it wasn't raining. You're too preoccupied with making potions with Draco," she said with scorn in her voice.

Severus' face gained a look of understanding. "That's why you wanted to brew the potions? Because you were jealous of the time I was spending with your brother?"

Hope shook her head then regretted it from the dizziness that followed. She took a minute to regain her bearings before continuing. "I merely wondered why you didn't want to spend time with me. You said you wanted me as a part of this family, then after the first week, your actions disproved your words."

Severus watched her worriedly, not sure how to respond.

"If you don't want me, Severus, then cancel the adoption," Hope said with tears in her eyes as she stood. "I won't be mad at you, but don't keep me in your family if you don't want me." Her voice cracked as she finished her statement and stood. "Think about that."

Hope left the office and went halfway down the hall before sitting against the wall. Harry was behind her shortly and knelt down in front of her.

"Hope?"

"I don't feel so good…" She muttered. He pulled her to her feet and started down the opposite way, toward the hospital wing.

Severus was exiting his office as Harry walked past it supporting Hope, causing Severus to panic and motion him into the room. Harry hesitated before obeying, because he knew the man could do more for Hope than anyone else.

He checked Hope for a fever before giving her a potion for headaches and coughing. After Harry reported she hadn't been eating, he also gave her one for the nausea. After Hope took all the potions, she leaned against Harry and fell into a deep slumber.

-----------

A/N: Poor Hope, and poor Severus. :( It has to happen sometime though. Let me know what you think. Love ya all.

Kayla


	33. Chapter Thirty Three: Poisoned!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

----------

Chapter Thirty-Three: Poisoned!

Two days passed and still Hope didn't get any better. She continued to cough, more often than ever, and the only potion that would have any effect was the sleeping draught.

Severus was becoming increasingly worried. It was obvious that this illness did not come from her being in the rain. He knew from tests that Hope's lungs kept filling with liquids and each time they were emptied, they'd fill faster. He began searching through poisons, knowing that it was what caused this.

He and Draco had read up on several poisons before finally finding the one they were looking for.

"It's called the Melicious Potion because of who made it. It's easy to fix if you catch it in time."

Draco eyed the potion's master wearily. "Did we?"

Severus looked the younger man as he gathered some ingredients. "We'll have to see. Let's brew."

* * *

Hope awoke in the hospital wing, coughing fitfully as she felt someone's hand in her own. She looked over to see Harry smiling at her. 

"Where's everyone else?" She asked, meaning Severus, Draco, and Hermione, who had been around when she woke every other time.

"Working on getting you better," he said, as if it was obvious.

Hope laughed, causing Harry to relax. "What's wrong with me?" She asked, turning serious.

"You drank a poison…"

"The other morning! I knew it tasted different!" Hope exclaimed.

Harry looked at her confused until she explained. "I was talking to Blaise, and my pumpkin juice tasted different than it usually did."

He stared at her. "And you just thought to explain this now?"

Hope coughed fitfully again. "I didn't think about it. Why would someone poison me other than Pansy, who's gone?"

"Well, Nott could, or Crabbe or Goyle. There is only a whole house of people who have parents as death eaters."

"Oh…" Hope muttered. "…guess I didn't think about it like that."

He shook his head at her and noticed her getting tired again. "I should probably go find the others and let them know you woke up."

Hope looked sad. "You'll be back though, right?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back, Hope. Is there anything you need?"

She thought for a minute. "Sasha. Can you bring her down here?"

Harry hesitated before nodding and leaving. Hope coughed and closed her eyes, falling back asleep.

* * *

The next time Hope awoke, she was surrounded by people and had Sasha resting against her stomach. She tiredly sat up and reached down to pet the animal, and received a purr in return. 

"Hey girl," Hope whispered, ignoring the other people.

Sasha didn't answer, so Hope looked up at everyone else. "Hey," she whispered to them all.

She noticed that almost everyone was in there and was overwhelmed with worry. "What's wrong?" She asked, looking at all their faces.

"Nothing, we just wanted to come see you, and apparantly, we all decided to at the same time. Not that Harry has left much…" Hermione joked.

Hope laughed and looked around again. Other than Hermione and Harry, there was also Severus, Draco, Ron and Professor Dumbledore.

Harry moved to take her hand and used his other to brush the hair out of her face. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged, but was given away but another harsh coughing fit. She groaned. "Okay, maybe not so great…" she muttered.

Everyone laughed sadly except Ron, who glared. "I bet you're just acting to get attention," he muttered, drawing everyone's attention to himself.

Hope looked over at him with confusion on her face. "What are you talking about, Ronald?"

"It's always something with you, Hope. First it was that curse. Then it was your problems with Severus, and now you're poisoned? I wouldn't be surprised if you did it to yourself."

Hope's face showed the hurt that came from his comment. "I don't like being in the center of attention, Ron. I lost my parents, was tortured every day by Voldemort, found out about an entirely new world, and now have someone constantly trying to kill me. I don't ask for problems, they just seem to come to me."

Ron scoffed and left, causing Hope to sigh. Harry looked between his best friend and his girlfriend, unsure of who to stay with. He felt Hope's eyes on him and turned to meet them.

Hope saw the conflict going on through Harry's eyes. "Go," she told him. He hesitated before nodding and following the path his best friend left.

Hope turned back to everyone else who was looking at her oddly. "Umm…I'm sorry about that," she apologized to everyone.

Draco laughed. "It's not your fault that Weasley is an immature prat."

Hope sighed and adjusted her pillows so she could lean back but not be lying down. "I guess not…"

Hope stayed awake while everyone was there, and eventually everyone left except for Severus and Draco. Hope noticed how quiet they stayed during the entire time with the exception of Draco's comment about Ron.

"What's wrong?" She asked, noticing the shocked looks on both their faces. "I know something is, you both are being quiet and looked as if someone died."

"Nobody's died yet…" Draco muttered, earning a smack in the head from Severus.

"And nobody is going to. The potion will be finished by tonight and we'll be able to administer it."

Hope shook her head and laid back down. Severus and Draco stayed for a few more minutes before leaving to finish the potion, promising to be back by six. Hope glanced at the clock. That was in three hours, so she took advantage of it and went to sleep.

* * *

Harry didn't know where Ron had headed, so he went to the common room to search. Harry checked the boys' dormitory and was relieved to see him there. The only downfall was he wasn't the only one there. 

"Ron, I need to speak with you privately," Harry said, watching the older boy.

"No. If you want to have it out, you can have it out here. Unless you're afraid of other people hearing what I have to say about the trash you call your girlfriend."

Harry jerked back as if he'd been burnt. "What is your problem?! Hope has been nothing but sweet to you and you turn around and act like a prat. I knew you got jealous easily Ron, but this is a new low even for you."

"Jealous? Harry, are you so stupid that you can' t even see that she is using you?"

"Using me? Ron, Hope is the most powerful person in this school, why would she be using me?"

"You're famous. Everybody wants a famous boyfriend."

"Ron Weasley, that is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard. Hope knew me before she knew I was famous. I've never wondered if she would still be with me if I wasn't famous. I can't say the same about your friendship."

Ron's face blanched. He looked around and noticed all the other guys were listening in the conversation. "You're going to throw away our friendship based on some girl?"

"No, Ron," Harry said, his voice deadly quiet. "You are. I've let you tag along for almost six years now. In a week, this term will be over. Find someone else to sit with on the way home."

Harry turned and left the dormitory, leaving several people staring at him opened mouthed.

-----------------

A/N: Thanks to imajesusfreak who has faithfully reviewed the majority of chapters. I really appreciate it. Can everyone else do the same for this chapter? Please?

Thanks also to Nita, and anyone else reading this story. Love ya'll.

Kayla


	34. Chapter Thirty Four: Getting Better

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

--------

Chapter Thirty-Four: Getting Better

Hope was still sleeping when Harry returned, and so he sat next to her bed and took her hand. They stayed that way until six when Severus and Draco returned. They nodded to Harry and gently woke Hope up.

She rubbed her eyes and looked disoriented for a minute before she sat up.

"Hey," she said, while yawning.

"Hope, I have the antidote here," Severus informed her, getting straight to business. "I would, however, like for you to be in your room before I administer it to you."

"Why?" She asked, glancing at him wearily.

"It doesn't immediately make you feel better. It has to drain the antidote from your body, so you will feel the effects of it, and I just want to watch you until the poison is out of your system."

Hope's pale face lost a considerable more amount of color. Severus shot her a sympathetic look before moving to help her out of bed. With the support of her father and her boyfriend to lean against, she made her way to her bedroom in the dungeons.

Severus laid the girl down gently, before pulling the vial back out of his robes. The pink liquid bubbled viciously inside.

"Please tell me that's not the antidote…" Hope whimpered, her voice pleading

He shot her another sympathetic look before handing it to her. She grimaced and drank the potion in one gulp. She handed it over and leaned back against the bed.

"So how, exactly, can this go wrong?" She asked, watching each of their faces turn to shock. "Oh, come on. I'm not stupid. I know if I had to be down here, then there's a chance of something going awry."

Severus sighed and sat down next to her. "To tell you the truth, it may not work at all." Hope gasped quietly, but Severus heard it, and touched her shoulder gently.

"Hope, I know that it's bad, and it's scary, but we are positive that we caught it. There will be some nasty side effects, and the longer it takes for them to appear, the closer we were to not being able to stop the poison. You just have to trust us in the time it takes to begin working."

Hope nodded shakily. She understood what it meant. Whoever administered it to her wanted her to die, and apparently they had almost succeeded.

* * *

The after affects didn't kick in until the next day. Hope was laying in bed, with Harry beside her in a chair, sleeping, when she was hit with a fierce pain in her stomach.

She got up and started walking toward the bathroom, but only made it halfway before the dizziness caused her to fall to the floor with a loud thump. She waited to see if someone would hear her, but soon gave up and tried to stand up.

Unable to stand up, Hope turned and let the contents of her stomach empty onto the floor. After a few times, she had nothing left in her stomach and leaned against the wall, gasping for air.

She continued like that a few more minutes until the dry heaving began. Hope was trying to figure out how to get Severus, but she couldn't do much. She put her head in her hand and felt the scratch of the ring on her hand.

She remembered back to the day she received the ring, sitting in the cell feeling the after effects of the torture.

"_But first…' he said, pulling something out of his pocket. A tiny ring glittered, but as he slid it on her finger, it became invisible. "…this matches the one I wear. If you need me, just switch the ring to your left hand and say my name. I'll come as soon as I can get away without raising suspicion." _

Hope knew he still wore the ring. She slipped hers off and slid it on her other hand before dropping her head into her hands and letting out a few tears.

Severus felt the ring on his hand warm up and become visible. He hurriedly stood up, scaring Draco, and ran toward Hope's room. He saw her leaning against the wall with her head in her hands, and his heart broke. He walked over and cleaned the area around her up before kneeling down in front of her.

"Lea?" Severus quietly asked the crying girl in front of him.

"Hurts…" She muttered out.

"I know. Come on, lets get you back to bed." He whispered soothingly, helping her stand. He laid her back down and cleaned her up before pulling the blanket over her.

"No…" She muttered, pushing the blanket away

Severus frowned and felt her head for a fever, surprised when he found one as it was not a typical side effect of the potion.

"We'll leave the blanket off. Is there anything I can get you?" She shook her head and laid her head back against the pillow. Severus conjured a cold cloth and laid it across her forehead. He watched as the girl fell asleep, knowing when she woke up, the poison would be expunged from her system.

* * *

Hope awoke a few hours later, and felt better. She stood up and walked out into the living room and laughed. Severus was reading a book by the fire, while Draco was asleep on the couch and Harry asleep over his potion's book on the floor.

Severus turned when he heard the girl laugh and motioned her over to him. He felt her for a fever and then nodded, assured that she was better.

"Are you feeling any left over symptoms?" He asked, watching her sit in the floor across from her boyfriend.

"Nope. I'm 100 better."

"Are you positive?"

"Merlin, Severus, if I knew all I had to do to get your attention was be poisoned, I would've done it a long time ago."

Severus got a hurt look on her face and Hope realized what she'd said. "I'm sorry…" she muttered, looking at the ground.

Severus stood up. "Do not apologize for saying what you mean." He turned and walked toward his study, slamming the door and successfully waking both boys.

Harry shook his head and looked toward Hope and noticed her staring at the office door with tears in her eyes. She stood and silently made her way back to her room, before closing the door. A moment later the lock clicked.

Both boys turned to look at each other and sighed. "I'll take Hope and you take Professor Snape?" Harry asked Draco.

"I think we should switch it up. Hope's feeling neglected and unwanted. Let me talk to her. Meanwhile, you can go get killed by my dad."

Harry's face paled but he stood and knocked on the office door anyway. Receiving a grant of entrance, he walked into the room, and watched the older man's features turn into those of surprise.

"Harry? Why are you in here?"

"Two reasons actually. I wanted to ask your permission to escort Hope to the ball this weekend, as well as to Hogsmeade tomorrow with Hermione and Draco to get a dress."

Snape considered this a moment. "There is one reason, what is the other?"

"Um, you didn't answer."

"That's because my answer depends on your next reason."

Harry laughed. "Okay, I wanted to make sure you are okay. I know Hope can say some pretty cruel things, and you were probably on the receiving end of that, and you probably deserved it about as much as the door deserved being slammed."

The potion's masters lips turned up into a small smile. "Yes, I'm fine. My daughter spoke her mind, and I'm a little puzzled on how to fix it. I took my frustration out the easiest way, and woke you and my son in the process, I presume?" At Harry's nod, he continued. "I appreciate the gesture, but it's nothing brewing a couple potion's can't fix. As far as you escorting my daughter, yes you may, to both places."

Harry couldn't hold back his smile. "Thank you, sir!" He said before turning and leaving the office. He saw Draco sitting on the chair grumbling to himself.

"No luck?" He asked the blonde.

"She threw me out of the room. Literally. And my dad's floor isn't the softest thing for your arse to land on," he said with a scowl.

"Well, good news. We're going to escort Hermione and Hope to Hogsmeade tomorrow evening so they can get gowns."

Draco's face lit up a bit. "That's great! I'm in need of some new dress robes!"

Harry laughed. "Well, I better go console my girl. Besides, who are you taking?"

Draco blushed. "I don't exactly have a date."

Harry laughed before turning and walking to Hope's room.

* * *

Hope was crying into her pillow when Harry entered. He considered turning around and walked back out, but knew he couldn't. Instead, he walked over and sat down, pulling the crying girl into his arms.

"Shh, it's okay," he whispered into her hair.

"It's not okay! I almost died and he still doesn't want anything to do with me!" She cried into his chest.

"Hope, I'm sure he does. He just isn't used to being around a teenage girl."

She shook her head. "He doesn't want me…" she whispered.

Harry was shocked. How could Hope think that? He moved her so she was looking at him. "He does want you. You are his daughter and he loves you, but he's never had a child, and now, within a year, he has two. You can't blame him for being a little scattered."

Hope shook her head. "Why do you agree with him? You're supposed to be on my side!"

Harry sighed, knowing if he didn't respond right, Hope would be mad at him. Throwing caution to the wind, he spoke what he felt.

"Hope, I'll be behind you no matter what you choose, but that doesn't mean I agree with you. I'll always fight with you, but you may be on the wrong side."

Harry's emerald eyes locked with Hope's midnight ones. "What do I do?"

"Talk to him. Calmly," he whispered.

Hope nodded before standing up and going into the living room with her boyfriend. She watched him sit on the couch and nod to her, before she took a deep breath and knocked on Severus' doors.

"Come in," came the distracted voice from inside. Hope threw a pleading look at Harry, who only nodded for her to go in.

She quietly opened the door and stepped inside, looking at the ground the whole time.

"Hope?" Severus was surprised for the second time that day.

"Hi…"

"What are you doing in here?" He asked, putting the potion he was working on into containers.

"I thought we should talk…but if it's a bad time I can come back later," she said with a downcast look.

"No, now's fine. Sit down," he said, motioning toward the empty chairs. She did as he suggested, then he sat down in the chair beside her.

"What did you wish to talk about?"

"Do you want me?" She came right out, looking up to meet his coal eyes.

Severus was shocked. He wasn't sure where Hope had come up with some of her ideas.

Hope took the silence as meaning a no, so she looked back down, feeling the tears enter her eyes.

"Hope, I don't know why you even asked that, but, of course I want you."

Hope looked up. "Then why don't you act like it?"

"I don't know what you want me to do!?" He exclaimed, frustrated.

"I want you to spend time with me. I lost my family, and was gifted with a new one. But you and Draco never have time for me because you always brew potions. So I offered to help and you wouldn't let me!" She yelled back, the tears falling down her face. "I was ready to go to Dumbledore and have the adoption canceled, just to make you happy," she added in a whisper.

Severus pulled the teen into his arms. "Hope, you couldn't be more wrong. I didn't know you felt like this or I would've done more to include you. I figured you would be more interested in hanging out with your friends or Harry."

Hope felt assurance dawn over her. "So you really don't regret adopting me?"

He shook his head. "I'm glad I adopted you. But if something is bothering you, tell me."

Hope nodded and wiped the tears away.

Severus walked back over to the cauldron. "Would you like to brew something now?"

Hope sighed. "We could…or we could go do something else?" She asked, hopefully.

Severus laughed. "We can do that also. What did you have in mind?"

Hope's face went blank. "I don't know…we could play some games or something in the living room. Harry and Draco are there too…"

Hope smiled as Severus nodded, and lead the way into the living room. It didn't matter what they did, because she knew he wanted her, and she knew he wanted to spend time with her now.

----------

A/N: Here's a new chapter. Gotta go to school. Later


	35. Chapter Thirty Five: Shopping

Chapter Thirty-Five: Shopping

Hope and Hermione walked in and out of dress shops for hours on Friday afternoon. They each wanted to find the perfect dress, and neither were having much luck. The boys were following behind them, wondering why it was so hard to find a single dress. Hope found a sparkling pink dress and called Hermione over.

"Oh, this would look perfect on you!" She said, holding it up. It was made of silk and had a clear material over it. Hermione giggled and went to try it on. She tried it on and came out. Draco's mouth fell open, while Harry did a double-take and Hope shrieked.

"That's your dress!" She yelled.

Hermione blushed and went to change back into her normal clothes. Together, they found a cute hairpiece for Hermione and shoes. Harry sighed.

"Are you guys almost done? It's already dark," Harry complained after a few more minutes.

"No, Hope hasn't found her dress, so unless you want your girl looking like a complete idiot, shut up," Hermione teased back.

Harry had the decency to look chastised, and sat down while the two girls continued looking at dresses. About twenty minutes later, Hope found a gorgeous black, glittery dress make entirely of silk. She tried it on and heard everyone's surprised gasp as she modeled it.

"Is it that bad?" She asked self-consciously.

"No, it's that good," Hermione exclaimed. "I picked out shoes and a hairpiece while you were changing."

"So, Hermione, who are you going to the dance with anyway?" Hope asked, skipping down the road.

Hermione blushed. "Well, I fancy someone, but they didn't ask me, so I'm going by myself."

"Oooh! Who do you fancy?"

"I'm not telling you!" She exclaimed, looking at her like she was crazy.

Hope pouted. "Aww, Hermy, we're best friends. We're supposed to tell each other everything..."

Hermione pondered that. "I still can't tell you."

"Ahh, at least tell me what house he's in?"

Hermione sighed. "Slytherin…"

Everyone's mouth dropped open. Hope turned to her best friend. "So you either fancy Draco, Blaise, or someone who's trying to kill me?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione's shoulders fell. "Let's talk about this later, Hope."

Hope shook her head. "Now."

"I don't fancy someone trying to kill you."

"Then Blaise or Draco?" She asked with a smirk.

Hermione nodded.

"You do realize that Blaise is going out with Ron's little sister right?" Hope said, taking everyone but Draco by surprise.

Hermione just shrugged it off. "I don't care."

'You like Draco then!" Hope exclaimed, hugging her best friend.

Hermione made a sound in her throat, and Hope immediately understood. Draco was standing shocked right beside her.

"Oops…" Hope muttered to the red face of her friend. "Sorry…"

Draco shook his head. "Come on, we have to get back to the school," he said, walking ahead.

A little while later, they reached the school and said goodnight. Hope went up to the Gryffindor common room with Hermione and Harry, and Draco went to Severus' quarters, all ready to sleep on the night before the big ball.

----------

A/N: Okay guys, I want reviews...please? pouts So I'll post again tomorrow, thanks to those who've reviewed...and I love everyone.

Kayla


	36. Chapter Thirty Six: The Ball

Diclaimer: I don't own it.

--------

Chapter Thirty-Six: The Ball

The morning had arrived, and girls were rushing around preparing. Hope pulled the pillow over her head and groaned at the "ooo" and "ahh" noises that all the girls were making in her dorm.

"Shut the bloody hell up!" She screamed, as one girl twirled around in her dress, irritating Hope.

All the girls just kind of looked at Hope before returning to their annoying activities.

Hope groaned before grudgingly getting out of bed. She went to the bathroom and took a shower before joining up with Hermione. Together, they made their way down to the entrance hall.

Hope walked over to the Slytherin table, pulling a nervous Hermione with her.

"Hope, I'm muggleborn. This isn't a good idea," Hermione protested.

"Hermione, relax. There are muggleborns and halfbloods in Slytherin, they just keep their mouths shut. You'll be with me, Draco and Blaise."

Hermione nodded and followed hesitantly. Hope sat down, playfully pushing Draco down a seat so Hermione could sit in between her and him.

Together, they were all talking until Harry came over and took Hope's hand, pulling her away. With a nod toward Draco saying "watch Hermione", she allowed herself to be pulled outside.

"What's up?" She asked, turning towards him.

Instead of answering, Harry leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"Wow! Did you miss me, Harry?" She asked cheekily.

Harry eyed her kind of weird, making Hope break out into giggles. "You should greet me like that every time." She watched as he leaned in to kiss her again before running off. "You have to catch me first!"

Harry stood dumbfounded for a moment before chasing after her. After awhile, they both tired and laid down by the rocks. Hope was going on about something while Harry stared out at the lake.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Nothing. Why?" He replied, snapping back his attention.

"You seem kind of off today." When he shook his head she continued. "Well, okay, I'm going to go and get ready for the dance, I will see you in the common room at six?"

He nodded after a moments hesitation and Hope left, more confused than ever at her boyfriend's actions.

* * *

Hope was standing next to Hermione in front of the mirror, admiring their work. Hope had worn her hair in a bun with ringlets around her face, while Hermione had chosen to pull hers into a side ponytail. They had applied little makeup because of their dislike for the stuff and were almost ready.

Hope attached her necklace, remembering how Harry was acting earlier. She mentioned it to Hermione.

"How exactly was he acting weird?" She asked, clasping a necklace behind her neck.

"He was more physical than usual, but that could be wrote off to teenage hormones. He was also quiet, like he didn't know what he was supposed to say. He just didn't seem like Harry."

"Hope, with Harry, there are a million different sides. You just have to laugh at him and he'll get back to himself eventually."

Hope looked in the mirror for a final time. "I'm not so sure, but I guess I can try..."

* * *

Harry was in the bathroom looking around for anyone else before making a complicated motion with his wand. A face appeared in a cloud of smoke, snakelike with red eyes.

"Master, I fooled the girl."

"Very good, Seamus," Voldemort said back. "You will be rewarded greatly when you return her to me tonight. She does not suspect you are not really Harry Potter?"

Seamus shook his head. "She questioned me, but I put her mind at ease quickly. Our plan will work. The portkey will activate at eight o'clock."

Voldemort nodded his head before he was gone, smoke and all. The fake Harry left to return to pick up Hope in the common room.

* * *

Hope gasped as she entered the great hall attached to Harry's arm. Everything was decorated in silver, gold and black, with the tables decorated in house colors. There was a live wizarding band playing, and a snack table set up, as well as a starry sky above them.

Hope felt herself being pulled on to the dance floor and began dancing with her boyfriend. Halfway into the dance, she relaxed and laid her head against his chest, missing the look of satisfaction that came across his face.

* * *

Draco was watching Hermione as she sat at the table by herself looking sad. He wrestled with himself over whether to dance with someone that was not a pureblood. Finally, his heart winning over his brain, he stood up and walked to the table.

Hermione looked up and saw the nervous look on Draco's face. "Hey," she said to him.

"Hey, Hermione. You look great tonight." Hermione blushed, and Draco continued. "I was wondering, if maybe you might...but I understand if you don't...I just thought that..."

Hermione was confused. "Draco, spit it out!" She said with a laugh.

"I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" He asked, looking at the ground.

"Oh! I'd love to," she said, standing up quickly. He led her out onto the dance floor and led her in a dance. They continued that way for several songs until the band took a break and everyone broke apart, going for refreshments or back to their friends.

* * *

Hope looked at the watch attached to her wrist and was surprised.

"Can you believe it's already almost eight o'clock?" She muttered to her best friend while Draco and Harry received drinks.

"No way!" Hermione exclaimed, glancing at her own watch. Sure enough the letters read 7:55 . "I can't believe it, there is only an hour left of the dance."

Hope laughed. "We'll have more, I'm sure."

"This has been the first since fourth year!" Hermione muttered.

"Well, I'll talk to Severus and see if maybe I can throw one. Who knows?" She said with a laugh as the two boys rejoined them. Deciding to pick on Draco, she turned to him. "So Draco, finally got the courage to ask Hermione here for a dance, huh?"

Draco blushed red before nodding.

"Uh huh. I saw you two love birds out there. Now remember, be good," she said with a wink.

Suddenly, all the laughing stopped as Dumbledore stood up with a worried look on his face.

"I need all students to return to their common rooms except for Harry Potter and Hope Collins, who should come to the front. Quickly!"

Hope stood and began moving through the throngs of people, leaving Harry behind.

"What's going on!?" She asked her dad when she reached the head table.

"Nothing to worry about. The wards are being attacked. They are strong enough to hold, but we just want to be safe." Her father said pulling her into a hug.

"So why did Harry and I have to come up here?" Hope asked.

"Because you will be in Dumbledore's office at the first sign of trouble. Otherwise we thought you could be of some help," Severus said to his daughter.

"I should like to agree," Harry said behind them. "She shall be a lot of help. But not tonight, well, at least not to you."

Dumbledore looked at the boy with shock. "Harry, you know I wouldn't danger her. I will send you both to my office at the first sign of the wards actually breaking."

Harry shook his head. "You misunderstood me, you miserable old coot. Hope will be a great help to my Lord. Not to you." With that Harry wrapped an arm around a shocked Hope and they disappeared.

-----------

A/N: Oooh, we're nearing the end. But never fear there will be a sequel. I'm posting another chapter tonight since I have stuff to do tomorrow. Love ya'll.


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven: Kidnapped!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

----------

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Kidnapped!!

Hope felt the pull of the portkey and backed away from Harry as soon as her feet hit ground.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!?" She screamed at him. "You're going to get us killed. We can't leave the wards."

Harry smirked at her. "Dear, dear, Hope. Don't you know, I want you to die?"

Hope shook her head. "No! You're under a curse or something. Harry, come on..." she pleaded with him.

"Oh, dear Hope. He is not under a curse, but a potion. A polyjuice potion to be exact. You see, he's not Harry Potter at all."

Hope turned back to stare straight into the red eyes of Voldemort before looking back at the person she spent the entire day with. "Then who are you?"

"Wait and see, the potion should wear off in any moment. Right now, let's take you to your boyfriend, since you are so desperate to see him."

Hope felt dread fill up her heart. "You had better not have harmed him, or I'll kick your bloody arse!" Hope screamed back at Voldemort. "You're not as bad as everyone thinks you are, Tom Riddle."

Voldemort's eyes moved to slits as he glared at the daring girl in front of him. "Take her, now," he ordered the fake Harry.

Hope was grabbed roughly from behind and pulled the opposite direction. She shrugged of the hand and followed him willingly. When she got to the cell, her heart broke.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, rushing in. She knelt beside the still form of her boyfriend.

"Harry, please wake up," she cried, taking out her wand. She aimed it as the fake Harry and muttered a spell that would immediately remove the guise put in place by the potion. She couldn't help but gasp when Seamus Finnigan emerged.

"Hello, Hope. You can heal him if you wish." Hope glared at him as she turned back to her boyfriend. Not willing to redirect her wand off of Seamus, she held her hand out and urged the magic flowing in her body to flow out of her hand.

"What are you doing?!" The startled boy asked. Hope glared at him and he wisely shut his mouth. After a few minutes, Hope leaned back against the wall while keeping her wand pointed at Seamus.

Harry started to stir and groan. He noticed that he was in less pain and briefly wondered at that before sitting up. He looked around and was shocked by the two new people in the cell.

"Hope? Seamus?" Harry asked, getting to his feet. "Why are you here? Merlin, don't tell me that Voldemort got to the both of you as well."

"Harry, shut up," Hope said, rubbing her head. Her wand was still pointed at Seamus.

Harry was confused now. "Hope? Why is your wand pointed at Seamus?"

"Because the prat decided to join Voldemort, and then impersonate you, and then bring me back to the freaking place that I never wanted to return to! The last one in itself is freaking enough!" Hope was losing the battle of reigning in her emotions. She dropped her wand in favor of burying her face in her hands to hide the tears.

Harry was at her side in a minute. "Hope, when have you been here?"

"Merlin, Harry. Do you not know anything about your girlfriend? This is where they held poor Hope before they decided to try more inviting measures to get her to join our side. She made the wrong choice regardless."

Harry knew Seamus had lost it. This was not the same boy that he had met in his first year. The boy who he stayed up with on the first night of every term and joked around with and pulled pranks with.

"What pushed you over?" He asked the boy.

"You did. You got everything. It wasn't a secret how every boy in our year liked Hope, but who should win her except the famous Harry Potter." He spat out the name. "All of us want your life Harry, and you're too much of an ingrate to realize that you have the best life of all of us."

"Seamus, you only see the good in my life. I lost my parents when I was one year old. I've lived in a home where I'm a house elf since then. I have no family to write letters to, nowhere to consider home. I have a madman constantly out for my blood, and a Potion's teacher who hated my guts. There's more too...want to hear it?"

Seamus looked pensive for a moment before lowering his wand. Harry turned his attention back to Hope. "Look at me," he commanded her.

Hope shook her head, her body now shaking. Harry looked back at Seamus and noticed him coming closer. "What did you do to her?" He yelled at the boy.

"I didn't do anything. She did some thing where light came out of her hand and into you, but she was the one with her wand at me."

Harry was growing increasingly worried over the state that his girlfriend was in. It seemed that with every passing second she just got worse. She was now on the floor curled up, lost in her memories.

"I see young Hope remembers this place." A cold voice came from the opening of the cell.

"Malfoy, go away!" Harry yelled at the older man, never taking his eyes off Hope.

"Now, now, Harry. Is that any way to treat your elder?" He said with a smirk playing his mouth.

Harry ignored him until he heard Seamus yell something. Harry turned around quickly and saw Lucius bound and gagged so he couldn't yell, with Seamus' wand pointed at him.

"Seamus! I don't understand." Harry exclaimed.

"The idiot left the gate open. Promise me I can still safely join the side of the light. I can obliviate Malfoy and he won't remember a thing. Promise that, and I'll give you back your wand and watch you walk out. But, I can only promise a few minutes before I have to alert the others."

Harry smiled at the boy. "Thanks, Seamus. I promise you, you will be able to work on the right side. Can you give us five minutes?"

Seamus nodded and threw a wand at Harry. "I can try. Take hers as well. Have fun trying to get her out of here," he said, walking over to the eldest Malfoy.

Harry watched as the teen successfully obliterated the past hour out of Malfoy's mind before stunning him and dragging him out of the dungeon. Then, he knelt down in front of Hope, trying to get her attention.

"Hope, we need to go. Seamus is going to let us go. Do you want to get out of here?" He watched for any sign that she was listening. "Hope, please..." he pleaded with her.

Hope turned her head up to his and saw the begging look in his eyes. She pushed the memories back and stood shakily.

Harry let out a sigh of relief as he handed Hope her wand. Grabbing her hand in his, he led the way down the hallway.

Hope had become more alert the further they went, and now she was looking around for any sign they might be followed. When they finally reached the door, they both rushed through the door and into a trap.

"Harry Potter, how do you slip through my followers' hands every time? You are a mere sixteen year old, and Hope a mere fifteen year old."

This caused more than a few heads to turn toward Voldemort. One brave death eater bowed before speaking. "My Lord, the girl must be sixteen. She is after all a sixth year at the school."

"Hope, have you not told anyone your age?" Hope glared at the monster as he turned around. "Hope Collins is special at Hogwarts. She was placed a year ahead of the others because of her precious prophecy."

While everyone's attention was focused on him, Hope pulled out her wand and whispered a spell, which hit Voldemort in the back. The snakelike creature let out a howl of pain before turning to the girl, his eyes in slits.

"You stupid little girl. Your end will be so much stickier now. Seize them!" He yelled to his Death Eaters. Before either had time to react, they were held down and dragged off into different parts of the forest.

* * *

Harry was thrown roughly against a tree and bound while the rest of the Death Eaters walked toward the lake.

"It seems kind of odd, doesn't it?" A young voice asked. "That we're going to kill her like muggles do, when we are so against them?"

The voice was shushed by the other. "Don't question our Lord. I also do not agree with drowning her, but he must have a reason for it."

Harry just listened to them, helpless, as he wondered what they were doing to Hope. He had his wand, but he couldn't get to it. Why were they just leaving him? What sick game was Voldemort playing now?

* * *

Hope was dragged through the woods until they came to a clearing, where she was thrown onto the ground. She glared at the Death Eaters who had dragged her.

"What are you going to do? You know I'll win in the end," Hope said, taunting them.

"So confident, yet so wrong. You're only helpful alive. In fact, you're more helpful, because you led Harry right into our trap."

Hope shook her head. "I never did a thing to hurt Harry."

"Really? By causing Harry to fight with his best friend, you drove a young Gryffindor to our side, and he was able to tell us when Harry left the school. Therefore, you led us to capturing Potter."

Hope smirked. "Really? Then what did you do? Oh wait! You don't do anything because you are all pathetic weak followers of someone who couldn't win this war if he had a REAL leader guiding him."

Hope saw the hit coming before she felt the pain flash across her stomach. Instead of keeping her mouth shut, she taunted him more. "What's wrong, Malfoy? Did I strike a nerve? What about this one then. Even your son realized that the side you're on was so pathetic that he left you, giving up your name and money to align with me."

Malfoy started throwing random curses at her, and blood pooled in the area around Hope. Using her training from last time to not scream, she bit her lip and turned her head away from the blood.

After awhile, the other Death Eaters stopped him, and they roughly pulled Hope to her feet. Hope shrugged them off before they could start dragging her again and walked with them each holding one of her arms toward their new destination.

* * *

Harry heard the sound of leaves crunching and turned his head toward where the sound was coming. He watched, shocked, as two Death Eaters pulled a bleeding Hope to the clearing beside the lake and dropped her to the ground.

Hope looked around from her position on the ground, trying to find Harry. After a minute, she saw him tied to a tree, and saw the look of defeat in his eyes.

She nodded to him as others joined, and mouthed a single phrase that had been said so many times during the past year. "Never lose hope, Harry. It's not over yet."

Harry looked surprised but nodded to her as she heard the voices around her.

"My loyal followers. Tonight, we gather here to turn the war in our favor, so we can finally take the victory. Tonight, we have not one young hero from the light's side, but both of their beacons of light. Tonight, we finally destroy Harry Potter, who has escaped from my grasp so many times because of luck and the help of his friends. And with him, we have Hope, who has turned so many against me, in just the year she's known of magic. Tonight will finally be the night of their destruction."

"But, considering how both of them grew up, I think it only fit we kill them as muggles die. Harry has already led so many to their deaths, and now he will watch as his girlfriend is drowned."

Hope jerked her head up, the fear evident in her eyes. "No way! You're mad, Tom!"

Voldemort glared at the girl while motioning to another Death Eater. He picked Hope up and cast a charm on her to weigh her body down. Hope barely heard Harry's cry of anguish before she was thrown into the lake and water surrounded her.

---------------------------

A/N: Oooh...cliffhanger? Hope you all like it. See ya later.

Kayla


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight: Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

-----------

Thirty-Eight: Rescue

Harry screamed as Hope was thrown into the lake. He was completely helpless to do anything, but he continued to struggle against the restraints holding him until he heard Voldemort's cackle.

"Poor Harry Potter. Finally ready to meet your end?"

Harry stared up into the cold red eyes of the monster standing before him. "I won't be dying tonight. Neither Hope nor I will, in fact."

Voldemort laughed again. "Don't you think you're a little late? You're girlfriend's body is at the bottom of the lake by now."

Harry kept his emotions in check while looking around for anyone who could help him. That's when he saw movement in the woods: Seamus!

"I don't think so. It's amazing what a little love can do to save a person. Isn't that how you fell the first time?"

"Crucio!" Voldemort hissed out venomously. Harry's body convulsed from the pain as he cried out.

After a few minutes Voldemort broke off the curse and Harry silently begged Seamus to hurry up. Right then he felt his bindings break, releasing him from the hold. He quickly reached back and grabbed his wand before turning and facing Voldemort again.

All the Death Eaters moved to pull their wands, but Voldemort stopped them. "He's mine. Leave him."

Harry smirked and walked a step closer. "Dear Tom, I'm not going to curse you. Want to know why? Because with a simple incantation that I learned earlier in the year…" Harry paused and moved his wand in a complicated manner while saying some words in Latin. He smirked at Voldemort's look. "…your entire wards come crashing down. And now, you're going to be found by Aurors and the Order in three…two…one." A sequence of pops surrounded them.

"Potter, you will die! I guarantee you that, Avada Kedavra!"

The curse, however, missed. As soon as people starting arriving, he turned and dove into the lake, casting a charm on himself in the process. He started searching for Hope, praying she was still alive.

He swam for what seemed like an eternity until he saw something that caught his eye. He picked up his pace and saw a mermaid, guarding Hope's body as if it were a jewel.

Harry looked at the mermaid, pulled his wand out and said another charm enabling him to speak to the being.

"Is she dead?" He asked, his voice cracking.

The mermaid smiled. "No, she is alive. We thought it would be in our interest to keep her alive."

Harry looked confused. "Why?"

"Well, since she is the only one who can currently speak to animals, we figured she would be useful in the war. We all know of you and Hope, Mr. Potter. We want you to win this war. It would not be possible without the animals in the forest, in the mountains, everywhere. It also would not be possible to reach them without Hope."

Harry nodded and made a move to grab Hope, but the mermaid grabbed his arm.

"Harry, you must be quick. The moment you touch her, the spell will wear off. You have to get her to the surface before she drowns."

Harry nodded and quickly grabbed Hope before taking off toward the surface. He met several animals on the way up that would give him a push or a shove, and eventually, he broke through, gasping for air. He dragged Hope over and laid her on the bank, searching for someone to help.

The scene before him was not what he expected. He thought Death Eaters would be fighting with aurors, or curses being thrown in all directions. What he found was all of them standing around the lake, looking sad.

"Harry!" Two smaller figures rushed out of the group, hurrying over to the young boy. They stopped at the look on his face.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, slowly coming closer.

"I need Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore, anybody! She needs help." Harry's voice came out as a whine, but he didn't care.

Two more figures rushed out of the group and dropped down beside the girl. Snape hurriedly did a scan with his wand and looked up at the headmaster. With a nod, he picked her up and apparated away.

Harry looked where they had been and panicked. "Where'd they go. Is she okay? What are you going to do?"

Dumbledore held up a hand to stop the succession of questions. "We're taking her to the Hospital wing, the same place you're going. Come on now. Draco, I trust you can get Hermione back safely?" Draco nodded and Dumbledore took Harry's arm. "Let's go," he said, and then both of them disappeared with a pop.

----------

A/N: Hey Everyone! I'm in a really good mood after getting off work so you get another chapter. Don't make me regret it, so show me how much you appreciate it by reviewing.

Another note, the story is nearing a close. There is only two more chapters in this and then the sequel will start. Once I start the sequel I will be back to posting once a week. I really want you guys to put your ideas and imput into the sequel so review or email me with any ideas. Hope you all enjoy it.

Kayla


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine: Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

----------

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Aftermath

Harry was trying to get around to Hope but nobody would let him. Instead, he was being pulled onto a bed himself.

"I'm fine," he kept repeating, but nobody was listening. Finally, someone appeared he didn't expect.

"Professor Snape?" The professor looked tired, as if he had the whole world on his shoulders.

"Harry, please let them check you. I don't need Hope on my case when she wakes up for not letting you get the medical attention you need."

Harry's mouth fell open. "Yes sir," he said, leaning back against the bed and letting one of the mediwitches brought in begin to work. After awhile, they handed him some potions that made him sleep and moved over to the next curtain.

Hope was lying in the bed with people anxiously working around her. Her lungs had been magically drained, and multiple other things. They had hope that she would survive.

Snape reentered and took a seat beside her bed, gently grasping her hand. He leaned forward and began whispering, "Lea, you have a very worried boyfriend, father, and friends. You better not keep us worrying too long."

* * *

Harry felt the pull toward consciousness and fought it. He heard voices around him and groaned.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice cut through his consciousness.

"Go'way," he muttered, turning over.

"Harry, wake up!" Hermione kept pestering him.

"Bloody hell, Mione. Let a person sleep."

"You've been sleeping for five days, mate. Time to wake up," Draco said with a laugh.

"What?!" Harry shot up. "What do you mean, what happened?"

"Well, you kinda kidnapped Hope, and then she got thrown in the lake for like, forever, then we came and saved the day," Draco explained all macho like.

Everyone turned and raised an eyebrow at the blonde, who turned away blushing.

Harry shook his head. "Is Hope okay?" Everyone diverted their eyes, making him desperate. "Somebody answer me. Is Hope alive?"

"Harry…" Hermione started. "Hope was underwater for a long time. She's alive, but she's not woken up yet. She's in a coma. They're not sure when she will wake up."

Harry breathed in deeply, and pushed off the emotions to deal with until he was alone. "What else has happened?"

"Well, everyone went home. The Weasleys have been by a couple times, excluding Ron. Most of the Order has been by, but only for a few minutes before they would rush up to Dumbledore's office. So pretty much it's just been Draco and me down here."

Harry gave them a look but quickly dismissed it. "Didn't the rest of the students go home? Why are you still here, Hermione?"

"Oh, my parents said that I could stay, and Professor Dumbledore thought that it would be nice for you to have a friend around when you woke up. Madam Pomfrey said that you were free to go whenever you woke up. There's clothes and stuff there, for you, so get dressed. We'll be in the kitchen waiting for you when you get ready."

Harry nodded and watched as his two friends left together and quickly got dressed. He walked over and moved the curtains back to Hope's bed before entering the area and sitting down. He laid his head down on her stomach and let a few tears leak out.

"Hope, you have to wake up. I feel so guilty. I love you so much and I would never forgive myself. I can't fight this war without you. You're my hope. Wake up soon." He kissed her on the cheek before turning and leaving the room to find his friends.

* * *

Three days later, Harry was sitting in the headmasters office impatiently tapping his foot. The entire order was there and Harry had been asked to sit in on the meeting. The only problem was that nobody had said anything.

Suddenly Dumbledore walked in and sat behind his desk, formally beginning the meeting. "I do not have much time, but we have a matter to discuss that is vital. We need to discuss how to finally get rid of Voldemort."

"As you know, Harry here is the one prophesied to be the downfall of him. That is why he is here. He will be the one, with Hope, of course, to cast whatever spell we decide, so it is only fair that he be here to listen."

Everyone nodded and murmured their agreement before ideas were discussed. Harry wrote several of them down, promising to discuss them with Hope whenever she woke up. He stood up and left the meeting, and after being stopped by several more order members, he finally made it to the Hospital Wing, where he sat down next to Hope, determined not to move until he had to.

-----------

A/N: One more chapter left. Thanks to everyone, readers, reviewers, everything.

Kayla


	40. Chapter Forty: Only the Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own it, although I wish I did. Unfortuantly I just twist the plot to make it suit me.

-----------

Chapter Forty: Only the Beginning.

Harry was sitting in a chair next to Hope, asleep, when Severus and Draco returned a couple of hours later. He was curled up, with one hand holding hers, and the other hanging over the side of the chair. Draco laughed, and Severus himself couldn't help but grin.

Severus took out his wand and conjured two more chairs, as well as a plate of food before waking the boy up. "You need to eat something. Hope wouldn't want you to neglect yourself. Plus, I don't want to hear a lecture as the first words out of her mouth."

Harry laughed, pulled the tray toward himself, and began eating. Afterwards, he started talking with Draco.

"Do you think she'll wake up?"

"Of course she will, mate. She's a fighter. Look at what she's been through."

"Draco, she'd lost it right before. I had to carry her out at first because she was so distraught." They knew exactly how to hurt her."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, puzzled.

"Remember that place she was at this summer?" Draco nodded. "That's where we were. I had never seen her cell, so I had no clue. But that's what Lucius and Seamus said. It was the same exact cell. She kind of withdrew and lost it."

Severus turned toward the boys. "Did she come out of it?"

Harry sighed. "I really don't know. She started running with me, but then we were pulled away from each other. She came back all bruised and stuff, and then was thrown into the lake. I don't think she really ever dealt with being there."

Severus nodded, tucking that bit of information away for later. "She didn't. She never wanted to talk about it, and there was always something else going on, so I didn't push. I see now that I should have."

"She used to be afraid of sleeping because of nightmares. I don't know what happened with that," Harry muttered.

All three sat quietly before Draco broke the silence. "Well, I guess that gives us something to work on this summer. Other than figuring out how to kill that git."

Everyone laughed, and the mood was lifted for a minute before turning solemn again. "Yes, we just have to hope that she wakes up."

"Giving up on me already?" Hopes quiet voice came from the bed.

"Hope!!" All three exclaimed, immediately getting up. "You're awake."

"Duh. You think I'd sleep forever? I know I need my beauty sleep, but dang, Harry. How ugly can a person be?"

Harry laughed before kissing her gently. "You're not ugly, you're gorgeous."

Hope smiled before turning serious. "Did you get him?"

"Who?"

"Santa Claus, duh. Voldemort!"

"No, I was more concerned with getting you out of the lake," he said with a glare.

"Well, you should have been more focused with killing him."

Harry sighed, ignoring the comment. "Why does that upset you so much?"

"Because, I want him gone. It's too late now, we lost our chance."

All three looked at each other. "Hope, we have you, we have Harry. We've not lost our chance. This is far from being over. How could you even think that?"

"Maybe because he always finds a way around our defenses. He always gets close. We're not going to survive on luck much longer."

"But Hope! This time it wasn't luck. This time it was training. The training taught me how to take down the wards and that's how we made it out."

"What happens next time then Harry? He'll have stronger wards. He knows that we can do that. It's over. We're screwed."

"It's so far from over Hope. We ARE going to beat him. We're going to come up with a way as soon as you get better. You just can't think it's over."

Hope thought about it for a bit. Then she agreed. "It's not really over. We just have to be prepared for the next time. We're not going to be so lucky in the future. The next time, lives are going to be lost. The war's only beginning."

Everyone turned and looked out the window. Finally Draco spoke. "She's right. It's only the beginning."

Everyone nodded and began slowly shifted subjects. They had at least the summer to prepare at Snape Manor, so fighting could wait till later, after everyone was out of the hospital.

---------------

A/N: I'm so sad!!!!!! This is the last chapter of Never Lose Hope. But on Friday, the very first chapter of Surviving Without Hope will be published. How will Hope cope with all those memories that she pushed back instead of dealing with? Will Harry and Hope's relationship continue? Will Hope's new family stay strong in their relationship, or spread apart because of the war? Who's going to die, and who's going to win the war? It's going to be full of surprises and twists, so come join in on the fun. Email or review me any ideas you have! I'll try to put everyone's idea in.

Kayla


End file.
